Through The Good And The Bad There's Still Love
by dreamofbeing
Summary: Beast boy and Raven have their own demons to conquer but maybe they can conquer their demons together? Will love and happiness be the result or are they both doomed to walk the world alone, forever?
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

"Mu—Mento, it's 5AM in the morning. What's going on?" asked a tired BB as he sat up on his top bunk. The worried eyes of his former leader stared back at him through the screen of the Titans communicator.

"Rita lost the baby Beast boy. Larry caught her trying to kill herself. We're at the hospital now. She's on suicide watch. I figured your face would help her. I'll send you the coordinates now. See you soon Garfield." BB cringed at his name. "Yeah see you soon Mento," he said as he lied back down. He sighed, got up, and made his way to Robin.

Knocking at his leader's door, he could hear Robin's stealthy footsteps to the door and the smell of Starfire's perfume. Before he could wonder why Starfire was sleeping in the Boy Wonder's room, a tired Robin came to the door, surprised to see BB of all people at his door so early in the morning.

"Sorry to disturb you Robin but I've got some serious business I need to take care of with the Doom Patrol. I just got a call from Mento. It's an emergency. I have to leave now."

"All right Beast boy I'll book you a flight and I need to put in a temporary replacement for you while you're away. I'll also let the other Titans know."

"Thanks Robin," BB smiled. "I appreciate it, and I promise to keep in touch to let you know what's going on."

"Take care of yourself," said Robin as he pat him on the shoulder and left for the computer lab.

BB quickly packed his things. He didn't know how long he would be gone for, but he hoped it wouldn't be too long. He was very worried about his adoptive mother and would do whatever he could to see her get better again.

Onto the roof he prepared for flight, turning into a flying animal that could support his luggage. Taking off into the sky, he didn't get that far when he smelled lavender and herbal tea. Turning to the tower one more time, he found Raven looking out at him from the window of her room. He swore he saw a light in her eyes and a brief smile on her face, but they soon turned blank again. 'Dude I must be seeing things,' he thought. As Beast boy he would be smiling at Raven and waving goodbye. He could only wave a wing, watch her wave back, and took off towards the airport.

Sitting and waiting at his gate made him nervous. He didn't know what he would find once he saw Rita again. Rarely did he see her fall apart. She was the strongest woman, besides Raven, that he had ever met in his life. She took care of him, raised him, and took his mind off of what he had left behind as a child born in Africa.

Leaning back in his window seat, he watched the airplane take off from the ground. He wanted to close his eyes and get some rest, but he was concerned. Could Rita bounce back from the loss of her child? Would the Doom Patrol ever be the same? He wondered if that's why Mento wanted him to come back so badly. Was he going to try and convince him to become a part of the team again? He didn't want to think anymore as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Stepping off the plane, BB got his luggage and flew to the coordinates Mento had given to him of the hospital's location. Landing in a deserted place near the hospital, he became himself again and walked right into the entrance. Before he could calm the beating of his heart, he felt himself crushed by the arms of Robot Man.

"Cl—cliff can't breath!" he wheezed.

"Uh sorry runt it's just good to see you, you know?"

"Where's Rita?"

"Come on kid," he said as he started walking, BB followed.

The hallway seemed so long to BB. He never had good memories of the hospital growing up, and they gave him the creeps. It felt so cold and unwelcoming, and his animals instincts told him to run. He ignored them and kept walking.

"We're here kid. Mento and Larry are with her."

Beast boy opened the door, and Mento's face is what first caught his attention. He looked tired and sad. With Larry he could never tell but he knew he cared about Rita as well. He could see Rita was sleeping, and he couldn't help how peaceful she looked sleeping. What really caught his eye were the straps around her arms and legs that were tied to the bed.

"Hey Steve, Larry," he smiled sadly and was surprised as Larry hugged him. "It's good to see you."

"You to Beast boy," said Larry as he went back to his spot on the window sill.

Beast boy came to his former leader and adoptive father's side. "She looks comfortable."

"They had to sedate her. She was so hysterical Beast boy."

"I'm so sorry."

"She wanted more than anything to be a mother and have her own children. You know we've been trying for a while. She seems so desperate. I wish I had the strength to tell her that's it's not healthy for us to be trying anymore. The doctors say she can't have children, but she just won't listen to reason. It's not like we haven't considered adoption, but we're heroes. It's not exactly the best environment to be raising a child."

"How do we help her?" asked BB.

"I've hired an out of state Psychiatrist. She needs help that we can't give, but we can be here to support her every step of the way," said Steve.

"All right I'm in," said BB enthusiastically.

"Ga—Garfield. You came," she smiled as tears ran down her face. "I've missed you."

BB sat by her bedside and smiled at her. "Yeah of course I came. I was worried about you. I—I'm so sorry for your loss Rita, but you can't do this to yourself. It's no way to live. I'm here to help in any way I can to get you better. I love you."

"I love you to sweetie," she squeezed his hand. "So, how are your friends doing?"

"Well Robin and Starfire became a couple in Tokyo. Cyborg's been coming in an out of the tower a lot. I think he's dating to keep his mind off Bumblebee, she's the leader of Titans East. He's in love with her, but she has a boyfriend. Raven's actually come out of her shell a little. It's not easy with having to keep her emotions in check, but she's spent more time with the team."

"And you?" Rita asked.

"Well I told you about the whole Terra situation that last time we talked on my communicator. Recently I've seen here around campus with her boyfriend and her friends. I guess after Tokyo I've been just trying to come to grips that I had to let her go, for my sanity."

"You loved her. It's understandable, but I'm glad you're moving on with your life."

"I wasn't in love with her. I know now I was in love with the idea of her and me."

"It's too bad. From what you've told us about Terra I think you two would have made a good couple," said Steve.

"I disagree," said Rita. "She wasn't right for you Garfield," she smiled, "but I have no doubt you'll find someone who loves you for you."

"Thanks," BB smiled. "So…?"

"I—it was a girl. They folded her into a blanket, and I got to say goodbye. Sh—she was so small. They had to wrestle her out of my arms," she cried as she covered her face with her hands. "It's not fair!"

Steve held his grieving wife in his arms as she cried. She held onto him for dear life, burring her face in his chest while he smoothed out her hair, bringing it away from her face. "I think that's enough for today," he said as Rita passed out in his arms. "She needs to rest now. Cliff, Larry take Beast boy to headquarters." They both nodded.

"Come on kid," said Larry as he led BB out of the room.

Walking down the hall and out of the hospital, BB sighed as he looked up at the night sky. He'd forgotten how bright the stars were and smiled sadly. Getting into the car, he sat in the backseat as Larry drove. BB turned to Robot man. "Hey Cliff you think Rita will ever be ok again?"

"I hope so Beast boy. I've never seen her this distraught before. I imagine the loss of a child is painful."

BB thought about his parents the whole drive. He wondered if the pain was the same. Somedays he would be ok and other days he couldn't imagine how he got out of bed.

In his old room nothing had changed as BB lied on his single twin bed. Looking out the window, he saw nothing but forest. It use to be peaceful here but now it seemed so empty. Getting up, he made his way to the kitchen and opened the fridge to see a fully stocked fridge. 'Huh, that's weird.'

Making himself something to eat, he sat down at the island and looked out the windows of forest. He remembered now. This was the Doom Patrol's other headquarters. It has been set up because Mento had insisted they needed one just incase the main headquarters was in danger.

Looking at his communicator, he wondered if it was a good idea to contact his friends and let them now what was going on. It was then he realized that it was nighttime in Jump City. 'Who would be up that late accept me?' Suddenly his communicator began to ring and BB was hopeful.

Blue hair and deep violet eyes faced him on the screen. "Raven?" His heart started to beat wildly in his chest.

"Hey Beast boy I had a feeling you might want to talk?"

"How late is it there?"

"Midnight."

"Thanks Rae—I mean Raven. It means a lot that you would do this for me." He swore he saw her blush. 'N—no I'm seeing things. She couldn't—

"That's what friends are for so what's going on?"

"Rita was pregnant, but she lost the baby. She tried to commit suicide, but Steve stopped her. She's resting in the hospital now. She can't be trusted not to do it again, so Steve's hired a psychiatrist to help her."

"This isn't the first time, is it?"

"No, she's had miscarriages before. It seems she can't stop herself. She's desperate, and that is what scares me. We've been trying to help her for years now, hoping our love and support could see her through, but we can't help her anymore. I'm sure it took Steve a while to warm up to a stranger talking to his wife."

"I'm so sorry Beast boy. I hope she gets the care she needs."

"Thanks Raven," he smiled. "So, how's it going with you?"

"The usual. Robin's been looking for a temporary Titan ever since you left. I guess he doesn't want to waste time but—

"It's ok. I understand. Anyway maybe I should let you go so you can get some sleep," he smiled. "You're the best Rae. Thanks for calling," he said as she said goodbye. Hanging up, he left the kitchen in search of something to do to get his mind off of everything going on.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

The sun rose over Titans Tower where a certain empath was rising from bed. Looking at her clock, her eyes bugged out. "9AM! I can't believe I woke up so late," she said as she got up, showered, and put on a fresh leotard and cloak.

Making her way to the kitchen, she saw Cyborg cooking breakfast while Robin and Starfire waited, while making goo goo eyes at one another. In the kitchen she got her tea started as she leaned against the counter, waiting for her water to boil.

"Hey Raven," said Robin, "everything ok?"

"Yeah, I actually called Beast boy last night."

"Really?" asked Cyborg as he set down everyone's food, "how's he doing?"

"He seemed sad," said Raven as she prepared her tea and then sat down with her friends. "Rita was pregnant, she had a miscarriage, and attempted suicide. It's not looking good from what he told me."

"That is most unfortunate," said Starfire. "I hope she will be the ok."

"Whoa, who knew a miscarriage could drive her to something so brutal," said Cyborg.

"It wasn't her first, was it?" asked Robin.

"No, Beast boy told me she's desperate to have a child."

"Oh it is not good to have a child out of desperation," said Starfire. "It will do more harm than good, but I can't blame her for wanting to have bumgorphs. They are the cute and innocent."

"Yeah," Cyborg smiled. "I mean I use to babysit my baby cousins before my accident. You never get bored that's for sure."

"All we can do is support Beast boy and his family from a distance. Now there's some Titan business we need to talk about," said Robin as Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven turned their attention to their leader. "I've selected Beast boy's temporary replacement."

"All ready, man you waste no time, do you?" asked Cyborg.

"Anyway our new teammate should be here soon," said Robin.

"Oh I am most excited to meet them. Tell us boyfriend Robin, who is it?"

"Herald. He is skilled at hand to hand combat and uses his trumpet to open portals. I believe he will be a great asset to this team."

"I have to admit that's a good choice Robin," said Raven as she thought about the team dynamic.

The doorbell rang, and Robin went to answer the door. Herald shook Robin's hand in came in while Robin closed the door.

"Hey guys, it's good to be here," said Herald.

"We are most excited to work with you Herald," said Starfire as she hugged him.

"Th—thank you," Herald said.

"Star, let him breath," said Robin as she let go and blushed with embarrassment.

"My apologies."

Herald smiled. "It's all right. It's the best welcome I've gotten in a long time."

"Good to have you on the team," said Cyborg as Herald shook his hand.

"Good to be here Cyborg," he said as he looked towards the empath. "Good to see you again Raven."

"You to and I don't do affection but it's great to have you here."

"I hope we all get to know each other better," said Herald as he looked at all the Titans, Raven especially.

"Well it's time to get to business. I want to see what you can do in the obstacle course. While Cyborg's setting that up, Starfire will show you to your room," said Robin.

"Sounds good," he said as he followed Starfire down the hallway with Robin and Cyborg heading towards the gym.

Walking beside Starfire, Herald found himself curious about Raven. "So, is Raven seeing anyone by any chance?"

"No, she does not have the boyfriend. I have tried to find her someone, but it has not worked out. I know now it's best to let friend Raven move at her own pace. I'm sure when she finds the boyfriend I will be the most overjoyed. Why do you ask friend Herald?"

"Well she seems like a nice girl. I don't know why she couldn't find anyone."

"That is the complicated and something you would have to ask her," she said as she stopped at his door. "Well, this is your room. I will leave you to get settled."

"Thank you Starfire," he smiled. "You're a great hostess."

"You are most welcome," she said before she left for the gym to see how the obstacle course was going. Also, she loved to spend some time with Robin. He made her feel the butterflies. She sighed in complete content as she floated down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Rita came home a week later once it was deemed by her doctors that she was not going to take her own life. Today her psychiatrist would come and talk to the whole team and then her individual sessions would begin.

A knock came to the door while BB was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast for the team. He heard Mento's voice at the door, talking to what sounded like a woman. Instantly he smelled lavender and grass. 'Why does she smell so familiar?' BB wondered.

Mento came into the room with their new guest. "Rita, Cliff, Larry, and Beast boy, this is Violet. She will be your psychiatrist Rita," he said, looking at his wife.

"It's nice to meet you Violet. I look forward to getting to know you," Rita smiled as she shook her hand.

"I look forward to getting to know you to Rita, as well as your team," said Violet.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" asked BB. "I'm making breakfast."

"That's very kind of you young man, but I all ready ate. So when you're all ready to get started, I will be in the living room, setting up," said Violet.

Breakfast was done and the team plus BB joined Violet on the couch. Looking around, Violet could tell how hopeful and nervous they all were. She smiled. "Well I want to talk about what we're going to do in general. I think the fact that Rita has such a strong support system is crucial to her recovery. I want to get to know you all as a group and how you can support her during this tough time." She turned to Rita. "I want to give you the tools to heal, to move on, and be happy in your life as an individual and as a woman."

Beast boy liked this woman. She really knew what Rita needed, but he couldn't shake the feeling that she smelled somewhat familiar. Before he could wonder any further, the doorbell rang, Beast boy stood up. "I'll get it," he said. As he opened the door, his eyes widened at the man before him.

"Garfield?"

"Haven?"

"What are you—?" BB was interrupted by Violet coming towards them.

"What are you doing here Haven? You know I have my session today," she said as she noticed their luggage behind him.

"I went to the hotel you were going to meet me at after your session but apparently some punks burned down the place. Thankfully they were caught but now we have nowhere to stay."

"Stay here," said BB. "We have plenty of room for both of you," BB smiled.

"Thank you Garfield," said Haven.

"It's Beast boy. I'll show you to your room while your wife gets back to Rita."

Haven followed BB down the hall and to the room at the end of the hall. Opening the door he watched as Haven set his stuff down and looked at him.

"You survived, after all this time I thought—

"Me to. I was dying. My life was slipping away. To this day I still don't know how I lived."

"Well it looks like you've done well for yourself. I'm glad. It broke my heart to watch you dying, and you were so young. Broke my wife's heart to."

"You didn't tell anyone else, right?"

"No."

"Please can it stay between us?"

"Those people out there—

"No, I never told the Doom Patrol. Sometimes you just want to put the past behind you, you know?"

"I promise your secret is safe with me. So, you're a part of a crime fighting team?"

"I was part of the Doom Patrol, but I had to move on. Mento and I butted heads too often. I couldn't take it, so I left to end up joining another team called the Teen Titans."

Haven smiled. "You must have a lot of interesting stories Gar—Beast boy."

"Oh yeah," he smirked, "from both teams."

Before they could talk any further, Haven's cell phone began to ring. "Sorry about that," he said to BB. "Hello, oh hi Craven. No she's in a session right now. I'm sure she wouldn't want to be interrupted. You're in Jump City. That's an interesting name for a place. Well I don't know how long we'll be here you'll have to talk to Violet. All right I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"He sure seemed impatient."

"He's my father in law, and he's not the most warm person in the world."

"My team lives in Jump City. You can't miss it, it's the giant T-tower on an island."

"My wife and I are suppose to meet him and his wife Azar there. This session came out of the blue, but my wife took it because she can't resist helping people. It's why I fell in love with her. Anyway it may be nice to spend some time here instead of with the in laws," he said as BB laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Waking up soaked in sweat, Raven was alarmed. Her body felt different, and she didn't like it. Touching her arm, it was not only sweaty but hot to the touch. 'Wh—what is going on with me?' She thought as she stood up from bed. It was a little to fast apparently as she felt dizzy and sat back down on her bed. 'Maybe I'm just sick.'

After a long shower and changing the sheets and blankets on her bed, she lied back down on her bed. Her eyes went to her alarm clock. "10AM! This can't just be a coincidence. I never break from my routine accept for that other time,' she thought as she sat up and made her way out the door.

"Girl what's going on? This is like the second time in a row you've woken up late," said Cyborg as he flipped the waffles he made, landing them on his and hers plates.

Raven made her tea and sat down in front of her waffles. "I might be coming down with something I guess," she said before she sipped her tea and dug into her waffles. "So, where's everyone?"

"Robin is testing Herald's hand to hand combat in the gym, and you know how Starfire likes to watch her man move," he smiled.

"Gee I don't know if that's sweet or creepy."

"You and me both girl," he said as there communicators went off.

"Cyborg, Raven to the gym it's time to learn to fight with Herald as a team."

"We're on our way Rob," said Cyborg.

When practice was done for the day, Raven decided to do something so unlike her. She sat outside of the tower on the sand, took off her boots off, and sunk her feet into the sand before they decided to rest in the water. She sighed in contentment, feeling somewhat at peace but something was troubling her.

'You miss Beastie Boo, just admit it Rae-Rae,' said Happy.

'Shut up happy.'

'Who knows when he'll be back? What if he doesn't come back?' sniffed Timid.

'He'll be back timid, don't worry,' said Knowledge.

'Besides, you know you love him.'

'Who are—?"

"Raven?" said Herald. "What are you doing out here?" he said as she put her boots back on her feet and stood up.

"Just getting some air."

"You and your team are quite impressive."

"Thanks, so what are you doing out here?"

"We're all going out for pizza. I thought I should come and get you."

Raven followed Herald inside the tower but stopped for a moment to look out upon the water. She would get to the bottom of whatever new emotion popped up in her head. 'She can't be right, can she? I mean I can't—' she shook her head, not wanting to deal with these thoughts anymore.

The car ride to the pizza place was oddly quite, and it made her uncomfortable. This would be the time for a certain green changeling to come up with jokes that would make her sigh and roll her eyes. She smiled sadly out the window, and she knew she would have sighed out loud if she wasn't careful.

'Why would I miss him? He's been nothing but annoying and childish since the day I met him.'

'Ok come on Rae you know that's not true. He's matured, but he still has the innocent nature we lo—

'You say that word again, and I'll-

'Fine Rae don't admit how you feel. You will only be hurting yourself in the end.'

'Love?'

'Bingo!'

'How—?'

'When you first met Beast boy, you felt your heart skip a beat for the first time.'

'I don't want to talk about this anymore. I—I'm—

'You're afraid. It's ok Rae. Love is a scary thing, but it will be ok. Trust me I am a part of you after all. I didn't just appear out of nowhere,' she smiled. 'Well see you later Rae.'

Looking around the table, she listened as her friends told Herald of some of their battles. She smiled at how comical Cyborg was, how excited Starfire was, and how passionate Robin was about their adventures.

Before she took another bite of her veggie pizza, she sensed two familiar presences nearby. Getting up from the table, she made her way to the restroom and changed her path to where she felt she needed to go. Her eyes widened at the older man and woman waiting for their food.

"Craven, Azar," she said as the two adults turned to her as she lowered her hood.

"Raven," said Azar in surprise.

"Your mother clearly didn't get rid of you."

"Craven!" said Azar.

"You live as my daughter lies dead in the ground. It sounds unfair to me."

"It wasn't my choice," Raven said, holding back the rage she could feel coming to the surface. "She chose life for her child like any mother would."

"You're not a child—you're—

"That's ENOUGH Craven. Please stop this!" Azar pleaded.

"I have to go," Raven said coldly as she turned her back on the couple.

"No child, wait!" said Azar as she walked over to Raven, who turned around to face the woman.

She saw her mother in Azar's eyes, but there was a warmth in them she never experienced from her own mother. "What is it?" Raven asked as she was thrown off by Azar's hands, cupping hers. She could feel how overwhelmed the woman was and was surprised yet again when she hugged her.

"Azar let her go. We must leave now, the further the better," said Craven as he took a step forward.

"No!" she said as she held Raven tighter. "She's my granddaughter. I'm not going anywhere." Raven felt her chaotic emotions threatening to do some real damage, but the woman let her go, looking into her eyes. "I'm sorry about my husband, but I would like the chance to get to know you."

"Ok," Raven said. "Um I'm with my friends right now. Maybe you would like to meet them and we can talk back at the tower."

"You mean that T-shaped tower?" she asked. "I wondered about that building."

"I live their with my friends. We're a crime fighting team, the Teen Titans. We protect this city from villains."

Azar looked back at her husband. "She's not what you think she is Craven," she smiled at Raven, "she's a hero. Your mom would be so proud."

"Thank you."

"Come on I want to meet your friends," said Azar as Raven led the way to her teammates.

This was a lot for Raven to take in. She would have a lot of mediating to after today. She wasn't as alone as she thought. It made her feel a little lighter and hopeful that change wasn't so bad.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Beast boy wiped the sweat off his face. He forgot how rough training with his former team could be minus Rita, who was having her session with Violet. He felt like he couldn't thank her enough for helping Rita and the team. Rita seemed happier, but he could still see the sadness in her eyes. 'I guess it's going to take some time, but I can't stay forever. I have a team to get back to,' he thought as he felt Mento looking at him. He sighed, 'how do I tell them goodbye when—?'

"Beast boy?"

"Mento."

"Good work out there today, evidently you've learned a lot on Robin's team."

"He's a good leader," said BB.

"True but it's not enough. If you stay, I can help you could unlock your potential."

"So Rita isn't the only reason I'm here, is it? You want me to come back to the Doom Patrol."

"Beast boy."

"I can't believe this. You would use your own wife to guilt me into staying here."

"You told me your team hired another member. There's no need for you anymore. You're more valuable here."

BB swallowed the urge to beat the crap out of his former leader as he gripped his claws into his palms, smelling his own blood. He couldn't deny what he said hurt him. BB could remember all the times he was told he was worthless in the past. "You don't understand me. You never did. Why do you think I left the team?" he sighed. "You never respected me. You never treated me like I mattered. Why would I want to stay with someone who does't care about my well being?"

"It's time to grow up Garfield. You're not a child anymore, and you need to learn that there are more important things in life then your feelings."

"I'm 17 years old. I may not be a child, but I'm not an adult. My feelings still matter, they matter to me. I'm human despite what I look like, and I won't have you controlling who I become," said BB as he walked away.

After a long shower BB dressed in his uniform and lied down on his bed. 'Gee I wonder how the team's doing without me?' He thought about what Mento had said to him. 'Maybe they don't need me after all. Whoever has replaced me is probably better than me. They've probably forgotten all about me,' he thought as he communicator rang. 'Maybe not,' he smiled as Raven's face came into view.

"Hey Raven, how's life in Jump City?"

"Well Robin's picked Herald as our temporary Teen Titan and I have grandparents."

"Wow, you have blood relatives, who knew?" BB said as he got comfortable on his bed.

"Yeah, they're here in Jump City. They're staying at the tower for now."

"I'm happy for you Rae. So how's Herald adjusting to the team?"

"Quite well actually he gets along with everyone."

"Even you?" BB smirked.

"He's ok. I really wish he'd stop flirting with me though."

"He likes you Rae, maybe he's even interested in—

"Stop right there Beast boy. I'm not even romantically interested in him, not that it's any of your business."

"How do you know?"

"You know how animals mate for life?" BB gave her look like duh I shape shift into animals. "Right," Raven blushed, "sorry. Anyway I believe in this philosophy to but it's not like I will ever allow it. I'm too dangerous to love. Even if I were completely human, I would have no doubt that in my soul I would know whom to give my heart to."

"I like the animal philosophy myself," he smiled. "Not just because I am one. I don't think you're too dangerous to love. I think you're just trying to protect your heart from being hurt again. I know the feeling, believe me. It doesn't mean I don't want to be in love. It's the greatest feeling in the world Rae, and I hope you don't give up on it."

"I—I'll think about it."

"Long and hard Rae that's all I ask. So?" he wiggled his eyebrows, "miss me yet?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "The peace and quiet's been nice. Anyway how are things with you?"

"Rita's doing well. I hope I can come home soon. I miss everyone."

"What's wrong Beast boy?"

"Mento didn't just call me here for Rita. He wants me to rejoin the team, and I refused. I think he tried to hurt me in order to convince me to stay."

"You want me to send him to another dimension?"

BB bursts out laughing. "Go—good one Rae," he said as he was catching his breath.

"I thought that would entertain you, but I hope you don't take what he says to heart. You're a important member of this team. You're a great friend. There's no Teen Titans without you Garfield," she smiled. "I have to go. Bye," she said, leaving BB with a warm feeling in his heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6 Part 1

A pain shot through her body as she woke from her sleep and sat up in her bed. She concentrated on her breathing, trying not to give away her pain. Her body was soaked in sweat and she began to feel dizzy again as she lied back down. Her eyes went to her alarm clock. '6AM. Azar, what's happening to me?'

'It's demon mating season,' said Lust. 'I tried to tell you, but—

'SHUT UP! No, this can't be happening. I'm not—

'It doesn't matter at some point it won't be up to you anymore. You'll have to give into those urges. We need this Raven. We want this so—

'No! I'm not listening to you anymore lust. This conversation is over.'

Realizing the pain was gone for now, Raven got up, showered, dressed, and headed towards the kitchen. Making her tea and some oatmeal, she sat down and ate. When she felt a hand on her shoulder, she felt its' calming effect. Looking up, she saw Azar.

"Honey, are you all right? You seem like you have a lot on your mind," she said as she looked to her breakfast and started pulling stuff out of the fridge and cookware from the cabinets.

"What are you doing?"

"I assume no one has eaten yet, so I'm cooking. I'm going to make you something else besides that slop in your bowl."

"It's oatmeal and thanks."

She sighed. "I wish Craven were here. I just don't understand that man sometimes. Anyway are you sure you're all right?"

"Nothing I can't handle on my own," Raven said as she clasped her tea in her hands.

"You sound like my husband," she smiled, "so stubborn. I guess that's why you two butt heads. Of course he butt heads with your mother to but not my other daughter Violet. She's a psychiatrist, and she's on the job right now but I know she would love you. I have to admit Raven Craven and I didn't tell her and her husband Haven about you. At the time we thought we were doing what was best for Arella, but I can see I was wrong now. I'm sorry you lost your mother Raven."

"We weren't that close. We couldn't be with my emotions. Every time I feel a strong emotion, I hurt someone. We had to keep our distance. I loved her but knowing who I came from created a distance between us. I hurt her, but she hurt me to," she said as the smell of a war breakfast came to her eyes. When she felt Azar's arm around, she couldn't help herself as she buried her face in her chest and cried.

"It's all right Raven. It's going to be ok sweetie," she said as she tried to soothe her.

Raven managed to regain control over her emotions, fix the catastrophe she created in the living room with her powers, and continued eating her breakfast as her friends came in and joined her. They thanked Azar for the meal and sat around, talking about their plans for today.

After some team training, Raven hit the showers. When the water hit her body, she sighed in contentment. After she washed her hair, she used her body wash. The penny around her neck caught her eye, and she sighed again, as she leaned her body against the tile wall.

'Face it Rae you can't hide from this. Just call BB, tell him to come home, and—

'Shut up! Just shut up you've been nothing but trouble since the day you came into my life.'

'I'm a natural part of you that can't be ignored.'

'Lust leave her alone,' said Brave.

A headache was forming as Raven came out of the shower, wrapped in a towel. Suddenly she got the sense that she wasn't alone. 'Someone was spying one me,' she thought as Rage threatened to tear the pervert's head off. "Who's there?" she asked but as soon as she sensed the presence, it was gone. It made Raven uneasy. 'All right I need to be more aware of my surroundings,' she thought as she toweled off and got dressed.

Raven walked into the living room with a good book in hand. She noticed a note on the table that said Robin and Starfire had gone on a date, Cyborg went to get some more car parts for his baby, and Herald had a date. Sitting on the couch, she heard footsteps coming towards her.

"Hi sweetie, I'm going to see if I can convince your grandfather that he's being silly."

"Good luck with that," Raven smirked.

Alone with a good book, Raven couldn't ask for anything better but as soon as she took the bookmark out of her book and began to read, she found she couldn't concentrate. 'I can't believe I'm about to say this, but it's too quite. I—Before she could finish her thought, her communicator rang and two deep emerald eyes stared back at her.

"Hey Rae," he smiled.

She just wanted to melt right there, but the constant racing of her heart made it difficult to focus on anything else. "Hi."

"Miss me yet?"

"You wish. How's Rita?"

"The therapist was pretty hard on her today, but I think I understand why. By the end of the session Rita was emotionally tired. She's resting now. We've been doing group therapy to."

"That has to be interesting."

"Yeah I've learned a lot of things about the Doom Patrol. I've learned a lot about myself to."

"Therapy can be healing Beast boy. I'm glad things are working out for you and the Doom Patrol."

"Yeah Violet's a real lifesaver. We're grateful to her. I mean she and her husband Haven were supposed to meet her parents in Jump City, but—

"I've all ready met them. Violet happens to be my aunt, and Azar's my grandmother."

"Wow small world. I guess that makes sense because when she first came, I swore she smelled familiar. She smells a lot similar to you. You're a mix of lavender, parchment paper, and herbal tea. It's a great combination actually."

"Uh um thanks," said Raven as she blushed.

"So I've talked to Mento and the rest of the team. I should be back in a month."

"I'll let Robin know."

"So, anything new with you?" he asked.

'Tell him.'

'Knowledge?'

'Being an animal himself he should have experience with mating season.'

'Isn't it a bit personal? Not to mention embarrassing.'

'You don't want to get to the point where you hump everything that moves. This is important Raven.'

She sighed. 'Fine.'

"Raven, are you—?"

"I—I need to ask you something personal," she said as she blushed.

"Ok, shoot."

"Yo—you're an animal. Animals have a mating season, and I was just wondering—?"

"Say no more. You know how once a year for a week I disappear. Well I go as far as I can go to an abandoned island and tire my urges by running, swimming, climbing, and whatever else I come up with. I'm not ready to mate at the time, but the animals in me are persistent. So," he blushes, "sometimes I uh masturbate to quell them."

"Oh," Raven says as she blushes. She could feel lust desperately wanting to claw her way out.

"Why do you ask—oh," he blushed. "You're in heat. Please tell me you're in the tower."

"I am, but—

"Animals will be able to smell you. Wait how have you been able to resist not settling down with anything that moves?"

"Th—this is my first experience. I've woken up covered in sweat and just this morning I woke up in pain. It's gone now, but I fear it might come back."

"Raven, you have to tell the team. I can only help you so much from here."

"What can I do know for now to resist the urge?"

"Mediate and tire yourself out so much that you're too tired to mate," he sighed, "I wish there was another way Rae, believe me," he smiled sadly, "I know what you're going through. You're not alone in this."

Raven pulled down her hood and smiled at him. "Thanks Garfield you've been a great help."

"Anything for you Rae," he smiled. "Let me know how it goes. I'll see you later."

"Later," she said as she hung up.

She felt a little lighter as she leaned her head back against the couch. Getting back to her book, she was able to get back into the story and leave all her problems at the door for now. Many chapters later Raven heard the door open and looked to see Herald coming in with Bumblebee.

"Hey Raven," smiled Bumblebee as she sat beside her as Herald went to the kitchen. How's it going?"

"Can't complain," she said as she bookmarked a page in her book and set it down. "So, you're dating Herald?"

"Yeah, it's been 6 months. We're really happy. So I heard about BB, how's he's doing?"

"Good. Rita's doing better as well as the team. I can tell he misses us but he'll be back in a month."

"That's good. it just seems a lot quieter without him here, and I'm remembering all the Titan parties thrown here."

"It's not the same energy, but Herald's been a good part of this team."

"Are my ears burning because someone must be talking about me?" said Herald as he sat beside his girlfriend.

"Don't flatter yourself Raven was just telling me how well you've been doing on the team."

"It's been great. I'm going to miss it."

The door opened once again and in came the booming voice of Cyborg. "Hey y'all I'm back!"

"No need to yell Sparky we're right here."

"Bumblebee, I didn't know you were coming."

"Well I am dating Herald so expect me to be here more often."

"Oh," said Cyborg.

"Well I have to go. I'm meeting my cab in the city. Nice to see you Raven, Sparky."

Raven couldn't help but hear the disappointment and sadness in Cyborg's voice as Herald and Bumblebee got up. He watched her fly off the island, turned back towards the door and came back into the tower, shutting the door behind.

"I'm beat. I'll see you later," Herald said as he disappeared down the hall.

"Night," said Cyborg before he joined Raven on the couch.

"Want to talk about it?"

"I'm in love with her and now I'm going to have see them suck face. Man I should have told her when I had the chance. BB was right. I can't believe it?"

"Beast boy knew?"

"Yeah, he told me to tell her before it was too late. It's too late."

"I'm sorry Cyborg."

"You know what I don't get, why hasn't he been able to find someone? That boy has the biggest heart I've ever seen. I mean all along I thought it was because of Terra, but it seems like he's waiting for someone. He's not been dating or anything but man how long can a guy wait?"

"Who do you think he's waiting for?"

"Girl your guess is as good as mine. I don't know."

"Have you contacted Beast boy at all?"

"No."

"You should. I'm sure he'd be glad to hear from you."

"Wait a minute, have you been talking to him?"

"Yes. I sensed he was in distress, so I called him to talk. He's doing better now. I don't know if Robin told, but he'll be home in a month."

"Yeah and you're right I should talk to him. You're a good friend Raven," he said as he got up. "Well it's getting late. Shouldn't Robin and Starfire be home by now?"

"They're coming, but I don't want to be here when they do. Their affection is becoming a bit much. Night Cyborg."

"Night Raven."


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 6, Part 2

Getting ready for bed, Raven removed her cloak and as soon as she did, she had a sense that she was being watched. Removing her boots and belt, she still felt the presence. 'So I didn't just imagine it,' she thought as she closed her eyes to search for the presence. In her mind she uttered, 'Azrath Metrion Zinthos,' and saw Herald. Coming out of her trance, she walked into her bathroom, shutting the door. His presence was gone, and she was pissed off but took deep breaths in and out so she wouldn't lose it.

'Let me kill him,' said Rage. 'I would like to watch him squirm before I break his—

'Stop Rage I will handle this but not tonight. Tomorrow I will confront him.'

'You always ruin all the fun.'

'Whatever,' said Raven as she came back into her room, got underneath the covers, and turned off the light. She wondered why he would do such a thing. He had a girlfriend. Raven frowned when she realized she would have to tell Bumblebee. 'She won't take it well, but she deserves so much better, someone like Cyborg.'

Sleep was not coming to her. She had felt so violated by him watching her that it made her afraid to sleep.

'What if he comes in and tries to rape us?' asked Timid.

'We won't let him Timid,' said Brave.

'We'll kick his ass so hard that he won't know what hit him.'

'Don't worry Raven I'm sure he won't try something while we sleep,' said Knowledge. 'Get some sleep. All will be resolved tomorrow. You'll never have to see him again.'

Knowledge eased her fears somewhat, and she was able to relax her body and hug the covers to her as she closed her eyes, letting out a sigh. She couldn't deny she was nervous, but she knew her team would have her back. They were her friends, her family. They wouldn't disappoint her.

Finally sleep came to the empath in the darkness of her room, but she tossed and turned some before this was achieved. All was quiet tonight at Titans Tower and tomorrow was unknown.

Morning had come too soon for Raven as she got up early, got dressed without sensing a presence, and made her way to the kitchen to prepare her tea, left over breakfast, which Azar had cooked, and she sat down with her book beside her, reading, eating, and drinking at the same time.

"Morning Raven," said Robin as he started the coffee maker and then heated up some breakfast.

"Morning," she said, suddenly feeling nervous about what she was about to say to her team. 'I can do this. What if he's done this to other girls? I can't push it aside because of my feelings.'

"Raven, are you ok?"

"There's something we need to discuss as a team."

Before Robin could go and wake the rest of his team up, the alarm rang. "Titans Trouble!" he said as Raven rolled her eyes. "Raven, we will deal with this after," she nodded at him.

Unlucky for the heroes they had to fight Plasmas. They had been successful, but they were covered in grime. Very unhappy Titans walked in the door. Everyone wanted to shower first accept Cyborg, who had other means to remove the goo from his cybernetic body, but Robin decided on a vote where they couldn't vote. It was Starfire, Robin, Herald, and then Raven.

Raven used her powers outside to get the grime offer, but it still didn't take away the smell. 'Gross, i hate Plasmas.'

"Hey Raven, nice work out there today."

"Thanks," she said as she knew it was taking all of herself to calm her rage down.

"Are you all right? You kind of seem on edge?" he asked.

"Only because of Plasmas. It will take a long shower to get the stink off."

"Yeah it seems you did get the worst of it."

"Anyway I should go mediate," she said as she walked past him but not before he grabbed her arm.

"Wait Raven I—

"What?" she said as she turned around as he let her arm go.

"I think you're a really cool girl. Ever since we had to hide from the Brotherhood of Evil and fight our way out, I've had feelings for you."

"That's all it was Herald, fighting our way back to the Titans and getting rid of the Brotherhood of Evil for good, nothing more. I don't feel that way towards you, and I would like it if you didn't try to see me undress every chance you get," she said as his eyes widened. "You don't feel anything for me. You're just a teenage boy with hormones, who thought you could invade my privacy like a pervert."

"No! It's just you're so be—

"Stop it! Don't even say it. You don't know me so get out of my sight!"

"Raven please!"

"NOW!" she yelled as he rushed inside the tower.

When it was time for Raven to shower, she knew Herald wouldn't be stupid enough to try anything. After she undressed, and put her clothes in her hamper, she turned in the water and stepped into the shower. She felt relaxed and let the water wash her hair and body. Finally she was clean and smiled.

Wrapping her robe around her body, she turned off the shower. Looking in her fogged up mirror, she saw a blue shadow and her heart dropped. Turning around she saw Herald before her. "What do you think you're doing in here?"

"This is my last chance Raven," he said as he stepped towards her.

"Stay away from me or I will make you regret it!"

"You really think anyone else is going to want the daughter of a demon? I'll always be here for you Raven. No one will want to touch you but I will."

"NO!" she yelled. "Azarath Metrion—oof!" she said as he knocked her to the floor. She could see him over.

"Don't fight it Raven, I—

'Let me loose Raven!' said Rage. 'I will kill and yes it will feel good.'

She fought against him and managed to kick him in the balls as she quickly got up, but he caught her leg as she went down. Trying to get her bearings, she felt him removing the tie of her robe as he pressed his body against his. "AH! NOOOO!" she screamed loudly as the door was crushed open as Cyborg came in, throwing Herald off of her and into the hall.

Raven covered herself, stood up, quickly dressed in her room, and came into the hall to see Herald pressed up against the wall by Cyborg. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't beat your ass to the ground!"

"Whoa Cyborg, what's going on?" asked Robin as he came into the hall with Starfire by his side.

"Herald tried to rape me," said Raven. "Before this he was trying to catch me undressing."

Robin looked Herald right in the eyes. "You're off the team and we are pressing charges," he said as he held his girlfriend back from trying to kill Herald.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 7

It was time to go home, and Beast boy couldn't be more excited as he looked out the window of the plane. It had been hard to say goodbye as he remembered holding his foster mom close and crying. She had assured him that she would be fine, and he had left but not without bringing back some special gifts for Raven.

It had been nice talking to her. She had really helped him deal what was going on with Rita and the Doom Patrol. He wasn't use to her being so nice to him, but he had always known deep down that her behavior was a cover, to protect herself from feeling. Yes he knew all about wearing a mask so others wouldn't see the real him.

"Beast boy?"

The Changeling turned to Haven, who was sitting next to him. "I'm fine, just happy to be going home. You must be excited to. You get to meet your niece for the first time."

"I've only heard what Azar has said about Raven. Azar seems happier than I've ever seen her and very proud of her fighting for good."

"She's the strongest person I've ever met, and you'll both love her," BB smiled. I know it."

"With all those books you brought back for her you must care about her as well."

"She loves to read, so—

"Beast boy," he smiled.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Isn't it obvious? You have feelings for Raven," said Violet as she smiled at the boy.

"Yes of course I do, friendly feelings!" he exclaimed.

"You can deny all you want young man, but I know when a boy is smitten with a girl," said Violet.

"She's a really good friend, that's all. Besides, I'm not good enough of her. She deserves—

"Maybe let her decide what she deserves," said Haven.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," said BB as leaned up against the window to get some shut eye. It was going to be a long flight.

The couple smiled sadly at the sleeping boy as they held hands and smiled. They were excited to not only see their niece and her friends, but they were interested in seeing how the empath and changeling's relationship would change once he returned to the tower.

Sleep soon found the happy couple as the plane sailed through the air to its' destination, Jump City.

They had gotten to the tower early, only to find no one in sight, but BB decided to show the couple to an empty guest room and he dropped off his stuff along with Raven's books in his room. They met in the living room once again.

"So where is everyone?" asked Violet.

"Well I might have told them we were getting into tomorrow," BB smiled. "I'm sure they're spending some time outside the tower," he said as he took out his communicator and tracked his friends. "They're at Jump City Park. Come on let's go," he smiled as they followed him onto the roof.

He turned into the hugest bird the couple had ever see. "Whoa," they both said before they climbed on his back, held on tight, and felt him take off into the sky. Risking a look at the view, Violet was amazed as Haven's eyes were still closed, hoping they would live to see the ground again.

Landing a few minutes away, BB let the couple climb off him before he became himself again. "So?" he laughed nervously, "I hope the flight was ok."

"That was amazing!" said Violet, who looked to see her husband shaking. "He'll be ok, not a fan of heights. It's a miracle we got him on the plane."

BB laughed. "Lets go!" he said as the couple followed him.

They walked in to see a Titan picnic. Robin and Starfire were under a tree, enjoying each other's company, while Cyborg was cooking food on the grill. Raven was mediating on the other side of the tree as Azar enjoyed one of her favorite hobbies, knitting at the picnic table. Looking up from her book, she smiled and stood up. "Violet!" said Azar as the other Titans became aware of the commotion.

"Hi mom," she said as Azar held her.

Azar looked up to see Haven. "It's good to see you to."

"You too Azar," he smiled as he saw her look to the green boy standing next to him.

"You must be Beast boy," said Azar as she stood in front of the boy. "I've heard a lot of good things about you from your friends, who look very eager to see you again."

BB turned towards his friends, and his heart swelled. Even though he hadn't been away for that long, he still missed them. "Hey guys, I'm back!"

"Don't ever leave again," said Cyborg as he crushed the Beast boy to his chest.

"I second that," said Starfire as Cyborg let him go, so she could give him a good squeeze.

"Ha! Star—can't br—breathe!"

"Oh my apologizes friend Beast boy we are just most excited for your return."

"Good to have you back Beast boy," said Robin. "Everything ok I hope."

"Yeah, Rita's doing fine. It was hard to leave but nothing beats being a Teen Titan," BB smiled.

"I hear that!" said Cyborg.

"Do you have to yell?" said Raven.

As soon as he was aware of her presence, he could smell her and felt his beast threatening to break out and mate with her. 'Ok breathe Beast boy you can't let anyone see you loose control. Put it in the back of your mind. She's your friend.' BB smiled. "Miss me Rae?" he smirked.

Raven rolled her eyes and blushed. 'Oh no this can't be happening now. He must smell me. Azar this is so embarrassing.' She frowned. "You wish."

"You must be Raven," said Violet as she and Haven walked up to her. "It's nice to finally meet you," she said as she hugged her niece. She could feel Raven tense but relax some.

"I'm guessing you're not much of a hugger," said Haven to his niece. "Neither is your grandpa Craven. "Always likes to keep people at a distance."

"I could sense that," said Raven as Violet let go of her.

"Don't worry I'm sure he'll warm up to you eventually," said Violet. "Beast boy's told us all about you, and we can't see why my father would have such a problem with you."

"And just what has Beast boy told you about me?"

"Uh oh B you're in trouble now," said Cyborg.

"Nothing but good things I assure you. He admires you very much," said Violet.

"All right y'all food is done and luckily I've made enough food for all of us," he said as Robin, Starfire, Haven, and Violet sat down at the table as Cyborg placed the food on the table.

BB smiled at Raven. "Sorry to put you on the spot like that. I just wanted to tell them about you, and they asked. They were so excited to meet you. You're very lucky Raven."

"It's overwhelming I have to admit. Spending time with Azar and Starfire at the mall is whole new kind of hell."

BB laughed. "I bet. So, where's Herald? I thought he would be here."

"He didn't workout," said Raven as she tried to calm her emotions with her mantra.

"What happened?"

"He broke the rules. There's nothing more to say about the matter," she said as she made her way to the picnic table.

It was a good thing Raven had walked away when she did. He was almost ready to pounce. He let out a breath. 'Dude she smells so good. I just want to burry—he blushed. 'No, no bad Beast boy, bad Beast boy!'

After lunch Robin and Starfire went on a walk around the park, Raven got to know her family at the table, and Beast boy and Cyborg played one on one volleyball. The two best buds took a break from the game and sat down on a bench.

"Hey Cy?"

"Yeah B?"

"What happened to Herald?"

"You didn't hear? It was all over the news man."

"We had some technical issues because of storm."

"The guy's crazy. Apparently he's had feelings for Raven. She had the feeling he was watching her, and he was trying to catch her undressing. He tried to rape her man," he said, trying to hold it together. "I wanted to kill him then and there, but you know Rob wanted it solved legally. He's in jail for good. He's not getting out."

"Why didn't you let me know sooner? I would've been here Cy. I would have snapped his—

"Dude that's exactly why we didn't call you. We know you would have come back and killed him. Man it's something you wouldn't be able to come back from. Beside we didn't know the state of Rita's health."

"How's she doing?"

"We let her be alone for a little while. Azar was the one who got her to come out. It took some time, but she's doing—well it's hard to say. She still acts like herself."

"Uh," he blushed as he looked away, "did Raven happen to mention anything else that was going on with her?"

"No, why?"

'She didn't tell them about her mating season. I get that it's embarrassing, but—I guess I'll have to talk to her if I can stand being in a room long enough not to maul her.'

"BB?"

"Uh never mind Cy it's nothing."

The Titans packed up the car. Cyborg drove with Robin beside him while Starfire sat behind Robin, Azar sat in the middle, and Haven sat beside her with Violet in his lap. Raven and Beast boy flew on either sides of the car.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 8

Raven woke up in pain again as she curled up into the fetal position and tried to focus on anything else. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on her breathing and eventually the pain had leaved her an hour later.

Getting up, she didn't know how long she could live like this. The sweating, dizziness, and her warm skin were starting to get to her. Inside the shower she couldn't help but remember what happened. She washed quickly, dried herself off, and got dressed in record time.

Sitting on her bed, she looked down to her blue boots and sighed. She didn't feel like leaving her room today but a knock from her door meant whoever was on the other side had other plans. She sighed as she got up and opened the door.

"Uh hey Rae," BB smiled nervously. "Can I come in?"

Raven looked to see the stack of books in his arms. "Um sure," she said as she stood aside and then closed the door behind her. "What are you doing with books?"

"I got them for you. Mento has a library he doesn't use anymore, so I went in there and grabbed some books I thought you might be interested in."

'Well now you have to make him our mate,' said Lust. 'He knows just what we like.'

'Shut it!' Raven said.

Raven smiled. "Thanks Beast boy," she said as she used her powers to put the books on her shelf.

"No problem. Um anyway I talked to Cyborg yesterday and—

"He told you about Herald."

"Yeah I just hate what he did to you. If I would have been here—

"It's over. It doesn't matter anymore."

"Like hell it does!" BB yelled, which surprised Raven. "He hurt you and you're just going to accept that."

"No! but I have more important things to deal with now like mating season."

"You didn't even tell anyone."

"It's embarrassing."

"Raven this is your well being we're talking about. You need to find a way to deal with it in your own way, and I'm going to help you. I promise," he said as he boldly hugged the empath, who surprisingly hugged him back.

"I've looked in all by books, and it seems there's nothing I can do but hold out as long as I can. It's painful, and it only happens two months out of the year. I did find a spell to keep my smell hidden from animals, but it takes a lot out of me."

"So that's why I can't smell you right now?"

"Yes," she blushed. "I even consulted my emotions on the matter. There's a mix of opinions on what I should do."

"You want me to tell them to leave you alone," he joked.

"It's not a bad idea. A lot of them are very fond of you."

"Really? Because I missed happy a whole lot and this would be a good chance to get to know you better."

"You know I'm starting to think you missed me a lot more than you let on," Raven smirked.

After breakfast they came back to her room. She watched as BB disappeared into her mirror, and she decided she would mediate and start on her knew stack of books.

Nevermore felt different to BB but felt the same in a sense. He smiled, remembering his first time. 'Boy what a wild day that was.'

"BB!" said Happy as she ran towards him and hugged him tight.

"He—hey Happy! Can't breathe!"

"Oh sorry it's just so good to see you."

"You to Happy," he smiled. "So I actually came to make sure you let Raven have some peace every once in a while. She's kind of stressed over mating season."

"I just want her to be happy. If I need to calm down some, I will."

"Thanks Happy."

"Bye for now BB!" she said as she skipped along the path.

Making his way into another realm, he spotted a familiar maze. "It must be Timid's realm." He felt like he had been in the maze forever until he spotted Timid crouched in a corner of the maze. "Hey Timid," he said softly as he kneeled down to her level. "Are you ok?"

"Sh—she won't deal with it. She's afraid of going into her bathroom sometimes. Th—that's were it happened. H—he held us down. I—I was scared but Brave helped Raven in the end."

"I'm so sorry Timid. I won't let anything bad happen to Raven. I promise. You're safe with me," he said as he held out his hand to the sad girl. He watched as she looked at it, hesitantly reached out her hand, and took his. He hugged her for a few moment before he moved on.

Rude's realm was definitely not pleasant for BB, but he still found that emotion in Raven amusing. Brave's realm had surprised him. It had been a jungle, and he climbed the trees with her. The next thing he knew he was in a huge library. "Knowledge."

"What?"

"Ah! Dude you scared me," he said as he held his chest. "Nice library."

"Thanks I hold my memories in most of these books. I come here often to just reminisce and remind myself of where I came from as well as what I've become."

"That's pretty deep."

"Yes, I suppose. So I assume you're here to talk Raven's emotions into giving her a break."

"She's going through a lot right now. Believe me I know it's not a fun time to go through."

"You may want to talk with Rage, Love, and Lust."

"Just how dangerous is her Rage?"

"You won't know until you meet her. Good luck Garfield."

"Thanks Knowledge."

A dark feeling came over BB as he walked into the next realm. A dark castle greeted his eyes, and he knew there would be a lot of ground to cover so he changed into a Raven and flew over the castle. He spotted her chained down in a cage, and his eyes widened at the scene as he landed.

"Beast boy."

"He—hey Rage. You can't be comfortable like that."

Rage smirked. "So let me go."

"I can't. I'm thinking you're in there for a reason."

"True. So, why have you come here?"

"It's about Raven's—

"Mating season. We are half demon, and we must mate. It's only a matter of time before she gives in. It's in our blood."

"I know something about that. My Beast—

"I would love to meet your Beast and spend some time in the cage. I'll show him a thing or two," she said as BB blushed.

"Uh I—I don't know about that. Look Rage she's half human to and she just wants to feel normal sometimes."

"She'll never be normal. She can run from Trigon all she wants, but she was born half demon. She'll die half demon."

"She defeated him. He can't hurt her anymore."

"He is gone but as I said before you idiot, she's still a demon. It's something you and her will have to accept. She may have some freedom because father is gone, but she'll always have to keep her emotions under control. Of course if she let me go, we would never have to worry about that ever again," she said as she smiled sadistically.

"You know more than anyone what Raven's been through. All I'm asking is to give her some peace."

"Maybe I would give her more some PEACE if she mated or even heck MASTURBATE every once in a while!" Rage yelled. "The girl is a damn PRUDE!"

BB blushed. "Well I think I should get going," said BB as he high tailed to the next realm, which fell more pleasant than Rage's realm.

His eyes came upon fields of green where he eventually came to a huge purple tree. He was amazed by how beautiful this realm was. It made him feel happy, safe, and loved.

"Garfield," said a soft voice.

His eyes met hers, and he saw a spark in them that made his heart race. He felt the butterflies fluttering in his stomach and the sweat accumulating in his suit. "This is the nicest realm I've been to."

"Thank you I made it myself."

He realized she was not wearing Raven's signature outfit like the other emotions. She was dressed in a light and flowing lavender dress, her was long, and she was bear foot. He blushed. "You look nice."

"I'm Love."

"That makes sense," he smiled. "So I—

"I know why you're here Garfield. I admire how much you care about us. You're only looking out for our best interests and Raven's. I will give her some peace because you came all this way to do so," she said as she came over to him and took his hand in hers and smiled. "She thinks so much of you. I know sometimes you don't see it, but she does. You're special to her."

He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "She's special to me to Love. Thank you," he smiled.

"You're welcome Garfield. Good luck with Lust," she said as she waved goodbye to him.

Lust's realm was similar to Love's realm accept there was more than one tree, and the trees had magenta leaves. In the middle of the field was a bed and BB blushed. 'Oh boy am I going to make it out of here in one piece?' Getting closer to the bed, he saw through the sheer curtain around her bed to see Lust wearing a short green plush robe that hugged the curves of her body. He could clearly see her cleavage threatening to spill out of the robe at any second.

BB took a breath in and then out and before he knew it, he was dragged onto the bed. He found himself lying on his back as Lust straddled his waist, smiling down at him.

"Lust, you don't want to do this."

"Oh but I do," purred Lust as she ran her hands over his chest.

"Raven doesn't want this. You have to respect her wishes," he sighed. "If Raven ever wants to be with me, I don't want to be just someone she sleeps with. It has to be her decision."

Lust sighed. "I just want to have a little fun. You have no idea how much I want to mate. It hurts BB, Garfield. It hurts more than you know."

"Believe me," he caressed her face, "I know. I'm BEASTboy remember. Once a year I have to go off to somewhere remote to work off my urges."

"Oh but it doesn't have to be that way Gar. We can take care of that together right now. No more pain, only satisfaction," she said as she pressed her body onto his.

"Lust, no!" he said as he flipped her on her back.

"So you want to be on top? Well—

"No, you don't understand. This is Raven's life we're talking about. I can't do this to her. She's my friend, and I won't hurt her like this."

Lust bursts into to tears. "I—I'm sorry Garfield. I—I'm just frustrated. My body wants what it wants, and I feel like I don't have any control. Usually I can survive on lustful fantasies alone but mating season is a whole other experience."

BB hugged her. "Hey it's going to be ok. I'm going to help Raven figure this out, but I need you all to support Raven and her decisions."

Lust sniffed. "O—ok Gar," she smiled. "I hope I didn't scare you away. Can I just ask for one thing? I promise it's innocent."

"Um ok, what is it?"

"A kiss?"

"Ok, I guess that doesn't seem so—Her lips were on his before he could say anymore and when he finally made his way to leaving Raven's mind. He wore a dopey smile. 'Dude that was amazing.'

Surprisingly BB landed on his feet when he came out of the mirror to see Raven had just finished her book. Putting it back on the shelf, she turned to see BB standing before her. She sat back down on her bed and sighed. "So, how did it go?"

"Well for the most part every emotion is on board but Rage and Lust are up in the air."

"I figured as much. I hope Lust wasn't too bad."

"Sh—she's something all right but nothing happened. I was the perfect gentlemen," he smiled.

"That's a relief."

"Rage seems frustrated, but I guess that comes with the territory."

"I do feel a lot calmer."

"Then I guess I did something right," he smiled.

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Well I'm sure you've had enough of me for the morning so I'm going grab something to eat. See you later Rae."

"It's Ra—he closed the door. "Never mind!" she said as she opened a portal to the roof to get some fresh air.

BB entered the kitchen to see Cyborg sitting down to his breakfast. "Hey B, where have you been?"

"Dude you know how I love to sleep in. Anyway I'm starving," he said as he opened the fridge, got the ingredients for making soy pancakes. Sitting down, he gobbled up his pancakes and drank his soy milk so fast, Cyborg thought he was going to choke.

"Hey B, are you all right man?"

"Yeah," he said as he washed his dishes in the sink and put them away, "why?"

"Man you inhaled your breakfast before I ever started mine."

"Dude relax you know I got the Beast under control. I'm going to go shower. See you later Cy."

A cold shower was more like it as he tried to get his meeting with Lust out of his mind. He didn't even know Raven could be so sexy, and he knew he wanted so badly to take her but out of respect for Raven, he knew he did the right thing.

He knew her mating season still effected him. He hoped it would pass soon before Raven did something she might regret. It almost got to the point for him during his season, but he thought about Raven and how much he wanted to be with her. It had gotten him through some rough times.

Meditating in front of the window, she felt momentary peace until she felt Lust calling to her from her mind.

'Lust?'

'I just want you to know nothing happened between me and Garfield. Well,' she boasted, 'I did straddled him, felt his chest, and pressed myself up against him. He let me kiss him. Oh Rae you have to—please we need him!'

'I—I'm not ready for that.'

'You're 17 Raven. Teenagers are having sex you know. Just this once!'

'You know very well it can't be just once. Everything would change.'

'Oh you're so dramatic Raven. I mean I could tell he wanted us. Look for yourself," said Lust as she showed her everything that happened between them.

'So he was telling the truth? He was a gentlemen after all.'

'He won't touch us until you give him the green light, so—

'NO! I've made myself clear.'

'I don't want to have to rape him Raven. I don't know how long I can hold out. You have to figure something else out. I don't want to hurt Garfield.'

'I—I'll find a way. I promise. Just try and relax for now, please.'

'O—ok Rae I promise.'

Raven let out a breath and opened her eyes as she stepped down from her meditation position. She was troubled by Lust's desperation and needed to find ways to take her mind away from wanting to mate.

She exercised in the gym for a few hours and then decided to swim laps in the pool for as long as she could before she felt like she had to pass out. Lying on one of the beach chairs, she felt tired but not sleepy.

'You know what you can do Rae? Remember BB told us that he mas—

'I—

'Come on Raven no one's here.'

Raven moved her bathing suit bottom down and started to move her fingers inside her core. At first she felt embarrassed but when she hit that special spot, she was in pure ecstasy and screamed out in pleasure as her essence spilled out upon her legs. She smiled in satisfaction as she got rid of any evidence of what she did, and fell asleep on the beach chair.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 9

Raven was confused as she sat up in her bed. Last thing she remembered—she blushed just thinking about it. She knew she had got rid of any evidence of what she did in the pool room but whoever carried her to her room had to know something was going on. She sighed as she sat up in bed. 'How long can I keep this a secret?'

Grabbing a book, she made her way to the kitchen, made her breakfast, and sat down to eat. Afterwards she brought her book to the couch, settled down and began to read.

"I'm glad everything worked out for you dude."

"Me to B but I'm going to take things slow. After Herald hurt her, I don't want to be the one that messes things up."

"You won't," BB smiled. "You're lucky to have her."

"Man it's obvious you want to have someone special in your life to. Why don't you start dating again?"

"I don't know Cy. I mean I think it will happen when it happens. Why force it?"

"Well because when Rob and Star find out I'm dating Bumblebee, they'll want to double date and—

"Friend Cyborg you have found love with friend Bumblebee! Oh this is most joyous I will make the pudding of love," said Starfire as she rushed into the kitchen.

Robin smirked. "Looks like Star's making your breakfast Cyborg. You don't want to disappoint her."

Cy sighed. "Fine," he said as he sat down at the table and cringed as he saw the ingredients she was adding to her pudding.

"Hey Beast boy."

"What's up Robin?" BB asked as he sat down at the table.

"I thought I heard a scream last night. I know your hearing is good. Did you hear anything?"

Raven heard what they were saying and felt herself internally panic while keeping cool on the outside.

"Raven had a nightmare. I went to check on her, and she said she was fine so I went back to my room."

"Did she tell you anything about it?"

"Dude you know how she likes her privacy. Of course I asked but I know she'd say something if she was concerned."

After breakfast everyone joined Raven in the living room. Robin and Cyborg called dibs on video games, Starfire went on her laptop to check her social media and look at online shopping sites. BB was feeling lazy as he turned into a cat and curled up on the couch, and Raven continued reading.

Violet and Haven came out along with Azar. "We're going to look for a place in Jump City. See you kids later," they said as they left the tower.

"Friend Raven it is very nice that your family has decided to stay in Jump City."

"Yeah, I think it will be interesting getting to know them more."

"You know I have family that live in Jump City to," said Cy. "My grandparents and my cousins."

"Oh it would be most exciting to meet them friend Cyborg!"

"Well I don't know Star. They're a loud bunch."

"You mean there are people louder than you?" Raven asked as Robin and Starfire laughed.

"Ha ha very funny Raven," said Cy as he smirked. "You know what's more funny?"

"What?"

"You don't even realize you're petting BB."

"Huh?" she said as she looked to her hand that was in fact stroking his fur. She could hear his loud purrs, and she blushed. "Oh sorry Beast boy," she said as she took her hand away. BB the cat looked at her with big green eyes. "What do you want?" she asked as she watched as he stepped onto her lap, got comfortable, and closed his eyes.

"Whatever," she said as she got back to her book. "And if any of you saying anything, I'll send you to another dimension." Silence followed as Raven smiled into her book.

'Oh hey's such a cute kitty Rae,' said Happy. 'Pet him again!'

'That was you, wasn't it?'

'I wish. No Rae you didn't without any influence from me. I'm as surprised as you are.'

Looking up to see her friends, she could tell their attention was on their tasks. Her eyes went to the sleeping green cat in her lap. She couldn't explain why, but she needed to touch him. This was as close as she was going to get. Her hands ran over his fur gracefully, and she watched as his head poked up from his body and nuzzled her neck. When she scratched behind his ears, he purred and smiled. She couldn't help but smile but why was she doing this? What possessed her to do this in front of her friends?

BB had fallen asleep as a cat and when he woke up, he realized Raven was gone. Her hands had felt like heaven on his fur. He just wanted to curl up in her warmth forever. Transforming back into his human form, he stretched his muscles and sat back down on the couch. Feeling someone's eyes on him, he turned to Cyborg, who was now the only person besides him on the couch.

"Uh hey Cy, why are you staring at me like that?"

"Dude Raven pet you! You! Usually she'd throw you out the window for something like that."

"I'm just surprised as you are."

"So why did you let her continue to pet you? And why did you curl up in her lap?"

"It felt nice that's all. As I cat I go where the warmth is and Raven happened to be the closest thing to me. I would have done that with anyone of you."

"You know if you ever did that to Starfire, Robin would kill you, right?"

"Yeah. So, you want to play a round of video games with me?"

Before Cy could answer, his communicator rang and Bumblebee's face showed up. "Hey Karen," he said as he turned to BB, who nodded, understanding how important she was to his best buddy. He smiled at him and left Cy to talk to his girlfriend.

Deciding he needed to talk to Raven, he stood at her door and knocked. Stepping back, he saw Raven on the other side. She sighed. "Come in Beast boy," she said and then the door shut behind him.

"I wanted you to know I carried you to your room that night you were at the pool. I—I didn't see anything. I could smell you," he blushed as he looked away from her, "and I figured you didn't want to be caught in their sleeping have to explain why you were there."

"Thank you Beast boy."

"Rae I know you don't want to but I really think you should tell the team. I mean what if something more embarrassing happens? You'd have to explain sooner or later if you were caught in a compromising situation."

"I don't want to be treated like a burden."

"What if I tell the team about why I really escape for a week to an island once a year?"

"Why would you do that?"

"We're not just a team Rae, we're a family, and they need to know so they can adjust to our conditions. In the long run it will make us stronger as a team because we'll be able to adapt."

"I—well ok," she sighed, "you're right. Just don't tell anyone I said that."

"Sure thing Rae," he smiled. "So, I couldn't help but notice that you pet me? You let me sit in your lap and give you affection."

"Of course you'd bring that up," she said. "I didn't even know I was petting you until Cyborg said so. You're the one who curled up in my lap and nuzzled me."

"Your touch felt nice. I couldn't help it and when you scratched behind my ears, I was gone," he smiled.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself."

"You to," he said after he realized the words that came out of his mouth. "Ok I think that might have been uncalled for."

"You heard me, didn't you?"

"It wasn't intentional. These babies," he said as he pointed to his ears, "can be a gift and a curse."

"Sorry," said Raven as she looked to the floor. When she felt his hand on her shoulder, she looked at him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Rae. It's a natural part of life. A lot of people do it."

"Well I never wanted to be one of those people."

"Seriously?"

"It just always seemed unnatural to me."

"It's going to help you get through this Rae."

"I—I don't know. I mean how long have you had to deal with being in heat?"

"Uh well since I've joined the team."

"Don't you ever think about saying to hell with it and having sex?"

"Yeah but my human half says fall in love and then have sex," he sighed, "or else I'm just an animal, who sleeps with anything that moves. That's not who I am. I know that's no who you are either."

"Wow," she smiled, "you're right again."

"Promise I won't tell Rae," he said as he smiled back at her. "I also promise not to tell anyone I made you smile."

"Thank you Garfield you're a good friend," she said as she hugged him and although he was surprised, he hugged back.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 10

Beast boy had gathered the team in the living room to have a serious talk. He looked to Raven and could tell she was nervous about the whole thing. 'Well here goes everything.'

"So, what did you want to talk to us about Beast boy?" asked Robin.

"Remember we had that talk that once a year for a week I needed to get away?"

"Yeah," said Robin. "You need to let out your animal instincts, so you wouldn't take out your frustrations on the team."

"Well that was partly true. For some reason mating season occurs for me about the time I take off for a remote island. My animals want to mate, but I'm not ready so I try and tire myself out so those instincts don't take over."

"Well that's great and all B and a little bit too personal. So why are you telling us this?" asked Cy.

"I've been going through my own mating season for the first time, and Beast boy's been helping me cope like the way he's done in the past," said Raven as she looked at her lap.

"We didn't want to put the team in any danger just in case something happened," said BB.

"I'm on a spell that shields the smell I'm giving off to attract animals, so I won't be a burden in battle. I won't always be able to use it all the time because it drains my energy, but the feeling will pass in about two weeks. I'll be back to myself again."

"We are most thankful for your honesty friend Raven. I'm sure it was not easy to tell us."

"It was Beast boy that convinced me. The last thing I wanted to do was put you all at risk if something happened during battle."

"So you're both going though the same thing at different times?" said Cyborg. "You know you will probably experience it for the rest of your lives if you don't deal with it sooner rather than later."

"Just what are you suggesting Cyborg?" asked Raven.

"Nothing like that Raven. I'm just saying you two should probably take some serious consideration in going back on the dating scene, so you can find someone. I mean at some point the urges will be too strong to ignore. You don't want to do something you'll regret so—I've been watching too many animal documentaries. Man B I don't know how you sit through those things," he sighed, "anyway it's just that you're both my friends and I'd hate to see you suffer like this for years to come."

"You're intentions are good Cy, but you got to trust us to make our own decisions."

"As long as your choices don't effect the team, then I agree with Beast boy," said Robin.

"Wow I guess there's a first time for everything," said Cyborg. "Well all right then I'm starving, time for lunch!" he said as he enthusiastically made his way into the kitchen along with Starfire and Robin.

BB sat down on the couch and looked out the window and sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Raven, who sat beside him.

"Cy's right about one thing. Sooner or later the tricks we come up with too deal with our mating periods will wear off. Some time we'll both have too chose someone to mate with. It's for life, so it's a serious thing. I don't want to end up choosing someone because I couldn't control myself anymore."

"Wow I can't believe how depressing this is," she said.

"I know," he smiled sadly.

"I guess I should start dating again. It's been a while."

BB felt his heart drop. He didn't want her to date anyone but him, but he couldn't decide for her. It was her life, and she deserved the best. All he could do was try and support her no matter how painful it would be to see Raven with another guy.

"I guess I should to."

Raven felt a sense of loss as he said those words, but she knew he deserved happiness. He was a great guy and any girl with no emotional issues would be better than her. She could feel most of her emotions trying to tell him how she felt deep inside, but she ignored them.

'Raven, I want BB. You can't do this to me,' said Lust.

'I love him Raven. Please think about what you're doing,' said Love.

'You're a fool. You know his Beast is perfect for my demon side,' said Rage.

'Do—don't yell at Raven. She's just doing what's best,' said Timid.

'Bullshit!' exclaimed Brave. 'She's just scared of being happy.'

'BB is our destiny. He makes me happy,' said Happy. 'I don't want that to go away. Please Rae-Rae!'

Raven got up from the couch. "I think I need to lie down," said Raven.

"Your emotions again?"

"Yeah, they're a real headache."

"I'm sorry Rae. Well I hope you can sort it out with them," he said as she disappeared.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 11

Raven couldn't believe she had agreed to a double date with Robin and Starfire tonight. Starfire had been most convincing and said she knew the perfect guy of her. Now she was regretting her decision to go as his date, Aqualad made inappropriate comments to her and when he couldn't think of anything to say, he would look at other attractive girls who came in and out of the restaurant.

Raven was now in the restroom with Starfire as Starfire had requested that she need to powder her nose and wanted Raven to join her. She had agreed only because she couldn't stand her date and wanted to get away from him as soon as possible.

"So, what do you think of friend Aqualad?" Starfire asked as she was fixing her hair and makeup.

"He's a jerk. Lets just end this night as quick as possible."

"Oh I am most sorry friend Raven. He seemed so nice all the times we have met and worked with him on missions," she sighed. "I'm beginning to think it is best that you choose your own dates from now on."

"Thanks Starfire. I know your intentions were good."

Getting back to the table, Robin and Aqualad stood up. Dinner was over as they walked their dates to the car. Robin and Starfire got into the T-car, waiting for Raven to say goodbye to an unsuccessful date.

"So?" said Aqualad, "you want to ditch your friends and spend some alone time with me?"

"To do what exactly?"

"Talk and if it somehow leads to sex, then all the better for us," he smiled.

"No. I'm not interested in sleeping with you. I'm not interested in you period. This date's been a total disaster. I never want to see you again," she said as she got into the car.

The ride home was tense, but they never got there as they found Adonis destroying public property and showing people who was boss. Getting out of the car, Starfire and Raven went to stop him as Robin called Cy and BB for backup.

It was a challenging fight with only three members, but they hung in there. When Robin and Starfire were knocked out cold, it was Raven against Adonis.

"Nice dress feisty. You dress up just for me?"

"Don't flatter yourself Adonis."

"So the date didn't workout, huh?" he smirked. "Well you know I can show you a good time. We can ditch your loser friends, and I can fu—He was knocked hard onto the concrete by BB.

"You talk to your mother with that mouth?" asked Cyborg.

"Lets just finish this and go home," said Raven.

"Right," smirked BB. "Let's kick his butt," he said as he transformed into a Gorilla.

By the end BB had done the most damage to Adonis, who was now knocked out cold and being taken away in a cop car. Robin and Starfire woke up and was helped into the T-car by by Cyborg.

The drive home was silent, just the way Raven liked it. It soon got to her, and the ride seemed to take forever to get to the tower. It had been a long night and all she wanted to do was curl up on her bed and forget the date ever happened.

In the comfort of her room Raven was about to change into more comfortable clothes until she felt a wave of sadness come over her. She knew it wasn't her emotions, so she reached out with her empathy to find it was Beast boy. He had helped her so much through this difficult time, and she felt she owed him someone to talk to.

"Beast boy," she said as she knocked on his door. She waited for a few moment and heard nothing. Creating a portal, she let herself in. She saw the light on in his bathroom and found herself curious. Peaking in, she saw his naked torso as he attempted to perform first aid on a wound from the current battle.

Looking closely she could see old and new scars on his body. There were bruises, stab wounds, and other scars that she couldn't identify. She also noticed how animal like his hands were. He had claws and even his hands had scaring. Turning away, she left the room quietly. Standing in the hallway, she realized she needed some time before she talked to him.

Lying in her bed in her pajamas, she gripped her covers tight as tears fell down her face. She couldn't believe how scarred BB was. Some of the scars she could tell were from before he even met the Doom Patrol or became a part of the Teen Titans.

'Wh—why would anyone do that to him?' Whaled Timid. 'WHY!'

'I'll kill them all!' yelled Rage.

'Go be with him you know you want to,' said Lust.

'Now is NOT the time Lust,' yelled Raven.

'Raven is right,' said Knowledge. 'Now we need to figure how to confront him about what we saw.'

'No, there's a reason he didn't tell anyone about his scars,' said Raven.

'Fine leave that issue for now. Find out why he's sad and do what you can for him.'

'In the morning I'm tired,' Raven said as she feel asleep instantly.

Raven watched as her team members played volleyball on the roof. It was a nice morning, not a cloud in the sky. She had just finished her mediation and stepped down onto the ground. Before she could go inside and bury herself in a good book and a cup of tea, her communicator rang.

"Raven," smiled Violet.

"Hi."

"I was wondering if you had any plans tomorrow night?"

"No, why?"

"I thought I could show you Haven's and my new place. Azar's cooking for the occasion."

"Sure. So, how's Craven?"

"He's not adapting well, but it takes him a while to get use to a new place."

"You mean get use to me."

"Oh sweetie it's not your fault. We're so happy to have you. It's just been hard on him since Arella's death. They were close. Oh anyway dinner's at 7PM! See you later Raven," she smiled.

"Later," she said as she hung up. Looking towards the court, she noticed the game was over and her friends were going their separate ways. She caught up to her green friend in the hallway. "Beast boy."

"Hey Rae how's it going?"

"Well besides the horrible date yesterday and Adonis, I'm fine but I sensed sadness from you. I wanted to see if you were ok."

"That's sweet of you," he sighed, "can we talk somewhere more private?"

"Sure," she said as they went into her room. "So?" she sat on her bed. "What's going on?"

"Honestly when I heard about your date yesterday, I wasn't happy. I didn't want you to go."

"Why?"

"I love you, and it's not just because you're going through a tough time right now. From the first time I heard you laugh when we first met, I couldn't get you out of my mind. I was determined and still am to make you laugh again. You're strong, brave, beautiful, and lets face it the hottest girl on the planet. You've been there for me and helped me through the toughest times of my life."

Her emotions were going wild inside her head, and she took a breath in and then out. "Ca—can I get back to you?" she blushed. "I—I need to mediate," she said as he nodded in understanding.

BB was on the roof, waiting. He was so nervous that he was pacing around on the roof. Soon enough he felt like throwing up, but he took a breath in and then out, and looked at the view. 'Oh man she could break my heart or make me the luckiest guy on the planet,' he thought as he soon realized he was hyperventilating. 'Ok ok calm down, everything's going to be all right.'

Sitting down with his legs hanging off the roof, he sighed as he lied down. The clear sky above seemed to calm him, and he found himself closing his eyes and slipping into dreams.

In Nevermore Raven had gathered all her emotions onto neutral ground. Looking around at them, she could see how excited Happy was, how nervous Timid was, and how determined Brave was. Rude didn't seem to care about anything as she burped, Rage was becoming impatient, Love was in a dream state, Lust was imagining something dirty, and Knowledge was waiting for her to speak.

"I—I'm not sure I'm capable of—

"Raven don't even tell us you brought us all together to tell us that you're not going to allow yourself to love him," said Love. "We've come so far from where we started. Please Raven I don't want to disappear."

"Love makes a good point," said Knowledge. "You have to trust yourself. You're own emotions have faith in you Raven, why can't you?"

"I—It's too risky," squeezed out Timid. "You'd hurt him. I just know you would, so there's no point."

"Don't listen to her," said Brave. "It's time to use me Raven. He could be the best thing in your life, and you're just going to through him away because you're scared?"

"Is this meeting over yet? I want to sleep," said Rude.

"Silence fool!" Rage said to Rude. "You're letting Trigon win you know," she said as Raven's eyes widened. "He always thought you were only destined for death and destruction. He created you to be emotionless. Are you going to let him WIN?" Rage yelled. "You'd be even more pathetic then I thought possible."

Happy smiled. "You always thought that happiness was out of your reach but here I am. You can be happy with BB. I know it, heck we all know it Rae-Rae."

"You've always kept yourself at a distance but then your friends came along and that all changed. A certain changeling wormed his way into your heart with all his affectionate touches. He's also wormed his way into your dreams," Lust smiled. "Boy were those good dreams. I'm here for a reason Raven because deep inside yourself you know you want to him to make love to you. I can just imagine his warmth, and his touch would set your body on fire. You'd feel freer than you've ever felt before. Raven," she said softly, "you deserve it, and you know you want him despite what you're going through now. You always wondered that it would be like to be with him in such an intimate way, and you can find out. All you have to do is tell him how you feel and everything you've ever wanted but never thought you could have will come true," she smiled. "Our time's over for now and now you have an important decision to make."

Beast boy had taken his lunch on the roof. He didn't feel like talking to the others right now. He just wanted to be alone. His nap had rejuvenated him, but he still felt nervous. It had been a while since Raven had decided to consult her emotions. He sighed. 'I don't blame her. It must be a lot to take in. Boy I hope I didn't cause too much damage in her mind,' he thought as his ears wiggled at the sound of the door being opened and then he smelled her and his heart began to race.

Beast boy stood up and turned around to face Raven, and he had to admit that she looked absolutely breathtaking to him. 'Ok Beast boy she's about to return your feelings or break your heart. No big deal,' he thought as he panicked in his head but managed to find words to say. "Hey Rae," he smiled nervously.

"Hi Garfield."

"I—I uh hope everything went ok with your emotions."

"They had a lot of things to say, and they made a lot of sense to me. In the beginning I've been nothing but mean to you. I put you down, insulted you, hit you, and thrown you out many windows. I realize I was just scared to let anyone close to me, but you didn't care. You did everything possible to make me feel like I belong, like I matter. No one's ever done so much for me as you have. You've reassured me time and again that I'm not alone, and I—I'm not because you're always right there beside me. I—I've also realized that I never want that to change. I want you to—I mean I want you. I love you to Garfield."

Risking a glance at him, she could tell how floored and shocked he was. He wasn't saying anything, which worried her and then he fainted on the spot but she caught him before he hit the ground. Lying his head in her lap, she ran her fingers through his hair as she smiled down at him. 'Poor guy worried himself into unconsciousness,' she thought as she caressed his face.

Opening his eyes, her deep purple eyes were the first things he saw and there was life in them, which made him smile. "Hey Rae I—I uh didn't mean to faint on you. I think I worried myself too much about what you were going to say."

"It's all right Garfield," she said as he caressed her cheek and moved up to kiss her.

She leaned in towards him, and their lips connected in pure bliss. Soft kisses were exchange before they became more heated, and Raven found herself on her back with two green emerald eyes looking down at her with love.

"Wh—what is it Gar?" she asked. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm the luckiest guy on the planet."

"I feel pretty lucky myself," she smiled.

Helping Raven up, they both headed inside as they held hands. They would tell the team tomorrow. Tonight they just wanted to enjoy dinner with their friends, spend some alone time together, and go to bed and dream of the possibilities that love had brought them. The night would leave and soon another morning would begin.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 12

BB woke up happy, refreshed, and excited for the day ahead. Today was the day they would tell the team about their relationship. Before he walked passed Raven's door, he stood there. He knew she probably wasn't in there, considering she was an early riser but he stopped anyway because he heard a sound. At first he wasn't sure what he was hearing but when he heard a moan, he blushed.

Leaning his ear against the door, he couldn't help but listen to her pleasing herself. He felt bad about it, but he felt entranced by her voice. Her smell filled his senses, and he could feel his Beast wanting nothing ore than to bust down the door and take her whether she wanted it or not. Realizing this, he backed away from the door and made his way to kitchen. 'I'm a monster.'

Eating his tofu eggs, BB sighed. It just wasn't fair that Raven had to suffer the way she did, and it wasn't fair of him to have such violent thoughts about her. He felt ashamed and wondered how he could look her in the eye ever again. It made him sick.

'I love and respect her. She isn't just some object to have sex with,' he sighed, 'I hate the Beast inside me,' he thought as he rinsed his dishes and sat on the couch next to Cyborg, who was creaming Robin at video games while Starfire groomed silky right next to her boyfriend.

When the doors opened, his heart raced immediately. Her smell came to his senses again. He realized she hadn't used the spell today. 'Oh God how am I going to get through the day with that smell. Every instinct in his body was telling him to make her his right in front of everybody. It didn't matter as long as he got what he wanted from her. 'I'm disgusting!'

"Hey B, you ok man?" asked Cyborg.

"Yeah Cy, why do you ask?"

"Your palms are bleeding."

"Shit," he said as he realized he had dug his claws into his skin. Before he could get up and take care of the self inflicted wounds, he felt a gentle hold on his hands as Raven's healing abilities took over. BB smiled. "Thanks Rae."

"No problem," she said as she sat next to him on the couch with her cup of team.

"Uh anyway um there's something Raven and I need to tell you," said BB.

"Another announcement," said Cy, "it better be less embarrassing than the first one," he said as Raven glared at him. "Um I mean please continue BB."

"Raven and I are together," said BB as he held Raven's hand tenderly in his.

"Oh! This is most joyous. We must celebrate," said Starfire. "I will make the pudding of love."

"Whatever makes you you two happy," said Cyborg. "I'm going to try and stop Star from killing us," he said as he raced into the kitchen once again.

"Well this a surprise," said Robin to the couple. "As long as it doesn't interfere your abilities in battle, I'm happy for the both of you," he smiled.

"Thanks Rob," said BB as they heard loud voices coming from the kitchen.

"I better take care of that," said Robin as he went to break up the heated exchange between Cy and his girlfriend.

"What's bothering you Garfield?" asked Raven as she squeezed his hand.

"I uh," he blushed. "I heard you this morning in your room, and I can smell you right now. I'm in control though."

Raven blushed as she looked away from him. "Sorry I forgot how strong your hearing is and I just did the spell. It should come into effect in half an hour."

"Ok, so how are you doing?"

"What I'm doing isn't enough Garfield. It's only a temporary fix. Is there anything else I can do that has a better effect?"

"Sex but since that isn't an option, maybe there's things we can do together that will help like making out. If that isn't enough," he blushed, "dry humping is always an option."

"You've been thinking about this, haven't you?"

"Only in the context of helping you. I know how bad it is for me once a year. I care about you, and I don't want you to end up doing something you'll regret."

"I—I don't think having sex with you is something I'd regret, but I'm willing to try anything with you before that's the last resort."

"Ok," he said as he squeezed her hand. "I love you Rae."

"I love you to Gar," she said as they leaned in and kissed. "Oh by the way I thought you might like to come with me tonight to dinner at my family's place. They finally picked a place to live."

"That's great I'd love to."

"Don't worry I told them you were a vegetarian so—ah!" she yelled as he knocked her back on the couch and kissed her passionately on the lips before letting her go.

"Sorry Rae it was just sweet of you is all," he said as she smiled at him.

"Maybe warn me the next time you maul me."

"You got it Rae Rae."

"No," she said to the new nickname.

Dinner at the Roth Home was interesting. Hearing their stores about their adventures around the world intrigued Raven. The food was especially good as her boyfriend went in for seconds but asked first to make sure it was all right. She appreciated his manners and was surprised by them as well.

"So Raven I imagine being a super hero takes up most of your time. Are you seeing anyone?"

"Mom!" said Violet. "Raven, you don't have to."

"It's all right. Beast boy and I are seeing each other," she said as he took her hand in his and squeezed it.

"You finally told her, huh," Haven smiled. "It's about time."

"Well I'm just happy for you two," said Violet. "They look so adorable together, don't they mom?"

"Yes, it's a very smart match," said Azar.

"What's smart about it?" asked Craven, who hadn't spoken since the couple arrived. "He's the whole animal kingdom and she's a demon."

"Craven! I will not have you insult my granddaughter and her boyfriend. If you're going to have such a bad attitude about the whole thing, then I suggest you leave," said Azar as he got up and went to his room, shutting the door with a bang.

"Sorry about that. I—

"It's not your fault Az—grandma," said Raven. "It's his problem, not yours."

"You're right Raven," said Azar. "You're so mature for your age. It almost feels like I'm talking to Arella."

"What was my mother's life like, before me? I always wondered."

"Well she was a very gifted young girl. She could have done anything with her life, but she felt lost in her life. We tried our best to help her, but she insisted that she needed to find her own way. She didn't know where she belonged until she found a cult that made her find meaning. That's how she met Trigon, but he fooled her and revealed his true form. I'm sure your mother told you of your conception. Anyway she tried to kill herself with pills but was found and taken to Azarath where she was taught pacifism. You were born and raised in Azarath and even though your mom knew what you were to become to the monster, she did her best to love you anyway. I'm sorry it's not a happier story. We kept contact as much as we could, but it was hard. At the time she was contemplating whether to keep you or—your grandpa was the one to suggest abortion. She told him that's what she did, but I kept her secret. I knew you were out there, but Arella was concerned about your protection. When she died, I thought it was best to keep you a secret. I thought it would be too painful to look at you at not see the daughter I had lost a long time ago. I wish more than anything that I could have helped her, but you wouldn't have been here. I have no regrets about you Raven. You must know that. I love you. I'm glad you're here," she smiled as she squeezed Raven's hand.

Haven and Beast boy elected to wash the dishes after dinner. Beast boy couldn't help but smile. Although Raven's life hadn't been the happiest, she had the Titans and her new family in her life. They were good people, and Beast boy could see that. He thought of his own parents, and it hurt.

"Beast boy."

"Huh?"

"I think you need to be honest with Raven about your past. It's obvious that she's been through a lot in her life, but it's also obvious how much she loves you. I'm sure she would understand better than most what you've been through."

"I know. I've been thinking about it ever since I told her I love her. It's just hard you know. I mean how do you tell the person you love that you're not the person she thought you where?" he asked as he felt Haven's hand on his shoulder.

"I can see you've been through a lot in your life as well Garfield and not just because of the time I encountered you as a child. Trust in her to keep your secrets and to accept you as you truly are."

"Dude are you sure you're not the psychiatrist?" he said as they both laughed.

Finished with the dishes, they walked into the living room to see Azar teaching Raven how to knit with no success as Raven kept poking her fingers with the needle. Violet laughed. "I wasn't too good on my first try either Raven. Thank God for her patience."

"I think that's enough for today," said Azar as she took her knitting supplies and out them away. "I'm going to check on Craven. Maybe knock some sense in his stubborn head."

"Good luck mom."

"You really have a nice place here," said BB. "Very homey."

"Your tower isn't so bad either," said Violet, "but where's home for you?"

"Besides Jump City Africa was where I was born. I'm not sure I'd consider it home anymore," he said as he looked at Raven. "I think there's some things I need to tell you about my past."

"I know. I was just waiting for you to say something," she smiled.

"Man your smile is beautiful," he said as Raven blushed.

"So is yours," she said, which through him off as he blushed.

"So adorable," said Violet as Haven laughed at the embarrassed couple.

The couple said their goodbyes for now to Azar, Violet, and Haven. They walked out of the building holding hands as Raven created a portal, which he followed her though.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 13

A warmth Raven had never known greeted her when she woke up. A solid, warm and clothed body held her in its' grasp. Looking up from his chest, she saw the sleeping face of her boyfriend. There was peace on his face, and she smiled, deciding to wait until he woke up. She rested her eyes for a while until she felt something waking up from below Beast boy's waist, causing her to blush.

'Oh no,' thought Raven.

'So that's what he feels like?' said Lust. 'If you just press your body into his—

'Shut up lust! I all ready told you to—

'I know but can you give me something? I'm dying!'

'You're not dying you're just—

'Horny!'

Raven blushed. She felt herself craving the closeness that her emotion was talking about. As she look at Beast boy again, she found her arms moving to around his neck as his grip on her waist tightened. Her body pressed against his was heaven and when she found herself grinding against his body, she saw his eyes open as his mouth moaned.

"Raven," he breathed.

"I need—His lips met hers in a passionate kiss, and she responded desperately. She never felt like she needed or wanted someone as much as she needed and wanted him. Her hands gripped him in different places on his clothed body for dear life. She felt like if she let go, she would wake up and this would all be a dream.

"Ra—Rae," he said as he looked down at her with thoughtful eyes, "how far do you want to take this today?"

"Cl—clothes stay on. Just touch me and hold me Garfield," she breathed.

BB smiled. "Anything you want Rae," said as he kissed her.

His kisses moved from her forehead, to her cheeks, and to her lips once again before he moved them down her neck. He nipped at the exposed flesh for a while and then stopped as he moved to her exposed legs, and she watched as he removed his gloves, placing his hands on her thighs as he stroked the skin, careful not to scar her with his claws. When he heard pleasant moans from her mouth, his hands moved down to cares her calves and finally her feet.

"Yo—you've done this before?" Raven said.

"No," he smiled, "only for you Rae," he said as her eyes said come back to my lips and so he did, and they got lost in each other for a while.

A BBQ on the roof had been Cyborg's great idea. While he was cooking meat on the grill, Robin and Starfire were cuddled together on the outdoor couch. Raven was mediating near the edge of the roof, and BB was cooking his food on another grill Cyborg had gotten him so their food wouldn't get mixed together.

BB loved the smell of fresh grilled vegetables and tofu in the evening. He smiled, everything was good. He couldn't be happier.

"Hey B? Where were you this morning man? I had to play video games with Robin, and you know that boy can't let losing go."

"Hey! I heard that Cyborg," yelled Robin.

"Yeah whatever man just keep making goo goo eyes at your girlfriend," he said as Robin began to explain goo goo eyes to Starfire. "Anyway, where were you, sleeping in?"

"Raven and I were spending some time together."

"And when you say spending time together, you mean—

"Dude we weren't doing anything like that."

"Oh," Cy said in relief, "good because I was going to have to kill you."

"You know I would never doing anything to hurt Raven. Man did you have this conversation with Robin to?"

"Of course but he knows if he hurts her, she'll beat him to the ground. You never want to get on Starfire's bad side."

"Or Raven's but I'm not going to hurt her."

"Yeah man I mean there's something I never thought about?"

"What's that?" asked BB as he took his food off the grill and into a plate.

"Well we all ready know she's done some damage to you physically, not with evil intent but mentally—

"There's always a risk of getting hurt in a relationship, but I'm not afraid. I know what I want. I've always known Cy. I just needed the time to get there with complete absolution."

"Damn, since when did you know big words?"

"Shut up Cy!" he said as he nudged him. "Get back to your disgusting meat."

"It's going to be better than your nasty vegetables and tofu."

"Whatever!" he said as his eyes went to Raven, who was still mediating. He was optimistic.

Robin just had to be a downer to have practice after the BBQ. Everyone had groaned but more pain came when Robin gave his long and boring speech about the importance of being a hero. They felt like they didn't need a lecture. They just wanted to get practice over with.

BB was glad it was over. It had been a very rough practice for him. Changing from one animal to the next took a lot out of him. His muscles were sore, and his body was exhausted as he lowered it into his warm bath jacuzzi. He turned off the faucet and he sighed as every jet massaged him.

Watching Raven in practice had been something to see. She had moved with such a grace and strength in the obstacle course that he had almost thought she was an angel. He just couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her in his life and as he felt his eyes close, he heard a noise.

"Hello," he said as he felt his body tense but ready to fight if necessary.

"Calm down Garfield, it's just me."

"Raven? Everything ok?" he asked as he was very aware that he was naked in a bathtub.

"Practice was something today, wasn't it?" she said as she sat on the toilet.

"Yeah, I'm so sore but you looked amazing out there," he said as he hugged the bathtub, shielding his body from her.

Raven blushed. "So, you have a tub?"

"Yeah, the jets message the soreness. Transforming into different animals on a daily basis requires special care. Plus," he smiled, "I always wanted my own jacuzzi."

"Of course," she smiled. "I knew there was another motive."

"So, what brings you to my bathroom Rae?"

"You're busy. I'll just—he reached for her arm.

"What's going on Rae? You know you can tell me," he said with a serious look in her eyes.

"I—I want to be close again. It seems to make things better, and I know you're sore—

"Doesn't matter. So I guess I can meet you in your room after I get dressed?"

"I've got a better idea," she said as BB watched as she removed her cloak and boots and got in the tub with him.

He lied back down in the tub as Raven lied beside him. Her arms went around his neck and his around her waist. He smiled at her. "Interesting idea Rae but are you sure I'm not a little underdressed for your taste?"

"You look really good to me Garfield," she said as she kissed hungrily on the lips, which he returned with equal fervor.

She felt his body press against hers, and she especially felt his excitement against her that felt bigger than it had during their previous intimate moment.

BB laughed. "Uh yeah can't really avoid that," said BB as he blushed.

"I know it's just," she blushed, "how big are you?"

"What a bold question? Well I've always been well endowed before I became Beast boy but I haven't really measured if that's what your asking."

"Can—can I touch it? I've never—

"O—ok. Just don't break it," he joked.

When her hand touched the sensitive flesh, he groaned. She began stroking him under the water, and he felt himself breathing heavy. She looked at him and smiled, happy he was enjoying her touch so much.

"You like that, huh?" she smiled.

"Wa—was this your intention all along, to get me right where you wanted me?"

"I just couldn't help myself," she smirked as she crawled on top of him.

"You act so innocent," he said as his hands rested on her waist, "but you're just—she kissed him passionately on the mouth, taking his breath away. "Amazing," he said in a daze.

"Hm I'll take it," she said as her hands roamed his before she moved from his lap to the other side of the tub with a devious look on her face.

"Ok Rae, what are you thinking?" he asked as he watched her head dip under the water.

He was confused by her action until he felt her mouth around his manhood. As she began to suck, he moaned in pleasure. The heat felt so good, and her speed was making him high. He was trying to catch his breath and suddenly he felt himself ready to burst. "Ra—Rae! I'm going to co—She came out of the water as his essence filled the tub. "Wh—whoa."

Raven smiled. "Well that was interesting."

"Bu—but why Raven? You've been having such a hard time, and you're the one giving me head," he said as he sat up in the tub.

"You've been so understanding and attentive to my needs. You deserve to be rewarded."

He grabbed her roughly by the waist and kissed her as her arms went around his neck. "S—so do you Raven, for making me the happiest guy on the planet. I love you, and I don't want you to be afraid to ask for what you need from me," he said as he caressed her cheek.

"Why don't we get cleaned up and cuddle?" she said as he lifted her out of the tub, smiling.

"I can really get use to this you know," BB said, holding Raven in his arms in his bed.

"You think the others are wondering where we are."

"Aw let them wonder. I'm happy right now."

"About your scars I've noticed that some of them are old," she said as she felt him hold her tighter. "It must be a sensitive subject for you. I'm sorry I've just never seen—

"Anyone as bad as me," he said sadly as he felt her bury her face in his chest.

"You don't have to talk about it right now Garfield. I can feel how much it hurts you."

He kissed her forehead. "I was born in Africa. My parents were Geneticists, who were testing their latest invention, animal DNA. We had a good life, just the three of us. I was five when everything changed. While I was playing in the forest, I spotted a green monkey. Being the curious person I am, I reached out to pet the monkey, and it bit me. The pain was unreal as I screamed out to my mom before I passed out. Waking up on a hospital bed, I saw the worried look on my parents' face. I was dying, and there was nothing they could do. I had developed saukita. My body hurt so bad, and I was crying nonstop until I slipped into unconsciousness again. The next time I woke up, I heard my mother scream at me. When I asked what was wrong, she handed me a mirror. What you see now is what I saw at five years old, a monster. They had saved my life but at a cost."

"The village I lived in at the time were unforgiving to my condition. Everywhere I went, I could smell their fear and hear their screams of horror. I hardly went out of my parent's hut. Thankfully the village leader was understanding of my condition. He didn't judge me. His name was King Twaba. Anyway the day I decided to leave the hut, I heard my mom scream. A snake was about to attack here, and I changed into a mongoose and ate the snake. That was the first time I changed into an animal. My mom was proud of me but sorry for me that I had just ate a snake, but she told my dad, which was the beginning of them studying me," he sighed. "I didn't have the heart to tell them how it really made me feel."

"I was thankful that I had some time off from my parents poking and prodding me. We went on a boat ride on the river. We were enjoying our time together, which I wish would have lasted forever. The waves became rough, and my parents grew concerned. They looked like they knew something I didn't. Then my mom told me to change into a bird. I changed into a Raven and flew off the boat with no argument. I think I assumed she wanted to see me transform again. It always seemed to amaze her. When I changed back to myself, I saw the sadden faces of my parents as they went down with the boat. I heard her scream I love you Garfield, and I just couldn't believe my eyes so I followed the boat down the river and eventually I f—found them. I saw their mangled, dead bodies hanging off the boat. Their blood mixed in with the water, so much blood. I didn't have time to mourn as I felt a sack over my head."

"I woke up in a cage. I was six and scared for my life. I didn't have time to think about what I had just lost. I yelled and screamed for help, but they kicked my cage, pointing a gun in my face. They said I would do anything they wanted without question as I noticed the shock collar on my neck. That day would began my crimes of stealing for them and once they found out that I could change into animals, it only got worse. Daily beatings and verbal abuse became my life."

"I was planning my escape one night, waiting for the perfect opportunity, and it came but not before something awful happened. One of the guards was drunk that night, he took me out of my cage, and decided he would've some fun with me. He held me down on the table, and I tried fighting him off, but I couldn't. I heard the sound of his zipper and the sound of a gun shot. I was grateful nothing happened but now I had to fight this guy. I willed my body to change into the biggest animal I can think of, I believe it was a gorilla at the time, and I mauled him to death. I—I was so hungry. They didn't feed me much, s—so I ate him. I knew it was wrong, but I would die if I didn't."

"I lived in the forest for a year until I was caught again. I did the same thing for these hunters. I stole, but I couldn't take it anymore. I called the cops a few minutes before the robbery took place, and we got caught but I was able to slip by without anyone seeing me leave. I was back to living in the forest for another year, but I was more careful than ever. Apparently I have bad luck because I was chased by poachers once again. I was tired, beaten down, and I fell unconscious. When I woke up, I looked up into the eyes of a man I thought would be my salvation. His name was Nicholas Galtry, apparently he was my guardian. He gave me education, food, and a roof over my head. It didn't last long once he found out about my shapeshifting. I became his experiment."

"My time spent at STAR labs would be worst times of my life. Galtry introduced me to the other scientists, and I knew I was trapped. Everyday someone would find an excuse to experiment on me. Needles became part of my life and when I was too tired to do what they wanted, Galtry took me to a room and beat me. I was too tired to transform, so I took it. I thought this was going to be the rest of my life. It was scary to accept as I lied awake in my room, covered in my own blood. I heard footsteps come in, and I saw a man with sad eyes. He looked to the window and walked towards it. Unlocking the window, he told me to go, fly away from here. He had seen how I was treated and couldn't take it anymore. I thanked him, and flew away."

"It was raining, and I ended up passed out against a hut in the middle of the forest. Next thing I knew your uncle Haven was above me, worry in his eyes. He had found me. We were miles away from a hospital. I wasn't going to make it, and we both knew it. He stayed with me and did what he could to keep me comfortable, but it was no use. My parents were dead, my life was worthless, and I was broken beyond all repair. He cried at my bedside, and I died. Accept I woke up the next morning with no pain. I looked at the man, thanked him for his kindness and took off into the early morning. I met the Doom Patrol that same day. They saved me from poachers and when they found out what I could do, I became a part of the team at nine years old. For five years I fought loyally by their sides, taking down villains. It gave my life purpose again. I had a family and a life to be proud of but at fourteen I couldn't take being under Mento's leadership any longer. I said my goodbyes, and it was hard but I moved on, met you guys, became a part of the Teen Titans, and my life couldn't be better," he said finally letting out a breath. It felt good to get all of that off his shoulders, no matter how hard it was to talk about.

Looking down at Raven, he couldn't help but notice how quite she was. His eyes went back up to his room, and his eyes widened. It looked like a bomb had gone off in his room. He smiled sadly, "it's ok Rae," he said as he looked to the tears running down her face, her head buried in his chest. "I didn't want to tell you, but I didn't want to keep anything from you. I love you," he said as he kissed her wet check and finally her eyes met his and she kissed him, holding him tighter. He returned the kiss, knowing she was telling him that he would always be loved and accepted by her.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 14

With the sunrise came a new day and an exhausting day for Raven as she mediated on the roof for hours. She had a hard time last night as she left the changeling's room to sleep. Nightmares had plagued her, causing her powers to go haywire in her room. Waking up earlier than usual, she used her powers to bring her room back to normalcy with everything in its' usual place.

Her emotions were finally calm, and it had taken her late last night and early in the morning to do so. Lowering herself to the ground, she sat on the roof. Her mind and body needed sleep, but she didn't have the strength to get up and then she felt strong arms lift her from the ground. Looking up, she was surprised to see a smiling Beast boy. "Garfield?"

"It's time to sleep Rae. You need it, so I'm bringing you to your room," he said as he carried her inside and down the hall.

"Did you sleep?" she yawned.

"On and off but I eventually got there."

Lying her on her bed, he brought the covers over her body and sat on her bedside. She smiled as her hand came up and caressed his cheek. "You—you're so much stronger than anyone I've ever met."

"I feel the same way about you Rae," he smiled as he kissed her hand and dropped it to the side of her body. "Now get some sleep and I'll take care of telling the others some excuse."

"I—I understand Gar. Your past stays with me. I won't tell a soul."

BB smiled, leaned down, and kissed her softly before leaving her to the powers of sleep. "Sleep well Raven," he said as he smiled and shut the door.

BB came down the hall and joined his friends in the kitchen. After he made his breakfast, he sat down with his friends.

"Has anyone seen Raven?" asked Robin.

"She had trouble sleeping last night, and I think she had a nightmare. I found her on the roof, so I brought to her room to sleep."

"Why was friend Raven on the roof?"

"I think she was trying to get her emotions under control through meditation."

"Well I hope there's no crime today or else that girl is going to wake up cranky and do some real damage to some poor villain," said Cyborg.

BB laughed, "yea that sounds like Raven," he said. He hoped Raven was ok. He knew his past was a lot to take in one night. He decided he'd to talk to her about it later. It's true he had never wanted to burden someone with what he went through, but he knew she would understand.

Noon rolled around and Raven found herself wide awake and taking some time to relax in her clawfoot tub. She had never been one for bubble baths, but Starfire had given her a lavender scented bubble bath and she became curious. The smell soothed and relaxed her as she leaned her head back against the tub.

The feeling of desire filled her once again. 'Of all the times, why now?'

'Come on Rae we need this. I wish you would let him love you,' said Lust, 'but your fingers will have to do. Please Raven, I'm going crazy!'

'I've had an exhausting day. I'm not looking to pass out in the tub from doing THAT! Besides it seems insensitive to pleasure myself when Gar is going through a difficult time.'

'All right well he's probably feeling down and he needs some love. He can comfort himself by loving us down there.'

'Your logic astounds me.'

Another wave of desire passed through and she groaned. 'I can do this. I am in control of my body. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!' she uttered as her hand gripped the bathtub. She was broken out of the battle she was having with herself by a knock on the door.

"Raven?" BB said softly. "Can I come in?"

'Please Raven, let him in! You need him, you know you do. You know he would never disrespect you. Just tell him what you want. He'll do anything to make you happy.'

'Fine, you win,' she said as she got out of the bathtub, drained the water, and wrapped her lavender robe around her body.

Raven opened the door, stood aside to let him in, and closed the door, watching him take a seat on her bed. "Are you feeling better?" he asked as she sat next to him.

"Yes," she smiled, "thanks for forcing me to sleep. I really needed it."

"You're welcome, and you smell nice but the way. Did someone take a bubble bath?"

"How do you know?"

"Well besides the fact that you're hair's wet. I can smell the bubble bath Starfire got your for your birthday."

"Right so there's something I need to ask of you but I need to know something first."

"Sure, what is it Rae?"

"Is everyone out of the tower?"

"Yeah actually. Starfire dragged Robin to the mall and Cyborg went to visit Bumblebee. Why?"

Raven blushed. "This isn't exactly easy to say, and I know you're going through—

"Raven, you're rambling," he said as he took her hands in his. "It's ok. Whatever you need from me, I'll always be there. What is it?"

"Well remember what I did to you in the tub yesterday?"

"Yeah," BB smiled. "That was—wait! You need—

"Yes, I would do it myself but it's just not good enough anymore."

"And you're sure about this Raven? I don't want to—

"I'm sure I need this right now," she said as she lied down on her bed. "I—I'm just a little nervous. I've never had anyone do this before."

"Just relax Rae," he smiled as he kissed her on the cheek before moving down below her waist.

Raven moved the robe to cover her chest and reveal her womanhood and when the smell, hit Beast boy's nostrils, he felt the animals inside him wanting him to mate with her right then and there. He took a breath in and then out as be spread her legs. When his tongue entered her body, she moaned in pleasure.

Feeling a warmth in the pit of her stomach, she sighed in contentment. She couldn't believe how good it felt, and it was so much better than her fingers. "Oh AZAR!" she screamed as he felt his tongue move deeper inside her core while squeezing her thighs with his bare claws. "Ga—GARFIELD! I—I'm going to—her orgasm came into his mouth, and he swallowed.

Raven was catching her breath as BB brought the lower half of her robe to cover her body. He lied beside the out of breath girl and smiled. "You ok Rae?"

"Ye—yes," she smiled, "tired but ok."

"Good and you know you not only smell wonderful but taste wonderful," he said as he held her hand.

"Um thanks," she blushed. "Thank you for—

"You don't need to thank me."

"Well," she smiled, "you did such a good job."

"Really?" he said as he turned to face her. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" he asked as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Raven laughed. "Not do that again," she said as she watched him move on top of her.

"I'm going to kiss you Rae," he said as she smiled up at him, catching his lips with her own as she brought him down to her body.

They came out eventually to eat lunch with the rest of the Titans, who came back from their plans. It was a nice and quiet afternoon, and Raven treasured these times with her friends. She could feel their happiness as well as her own.

Making herself comfortable on the couch with a book, she looked around to see Starfire feeding Silkie while Robin and Cyborg set up the game console. She wondered where BB was until she felt something soft brushed across her cross legged knee. Her looked into the adorable kitten eyes of her boyfriend, who she could tell was waiting for permission to curl up in her lap.

Raven sighed. "Oh all right come on," she said as she watched him get comfortable in her lap. She could feel the vibrations of his purring on her body as she stroked his fur, and she couldn't help but smile. She could feel his happiness for her, overwhelm her.

"You two getting close, huh?" said Cyborg.

"What are you getting at Cyborg?"

"No—nothing it's just that I've never seen you this happy and affectionate with anyone. It's a little—

"Weird? I'm aware with my emotions it's challenging, but I can't deny how I feel. Ever since I accepted my feelings, it's been easier to express myself a little bit."

"Well I'm happy for you Raven.'

"You to Cyborg. How is Bumblebee by the way?"

"Great, I couldn't be happier," he said. "I wish she wasn't on the other side of North America but what can you do?"

"You know how much she loves being leader of Titans East."

"I know, and she's worth waiting for. Someday…" Before he could say any more, he got a call from her. "Man she just can't keep away from me," he smiled as Raven rolled her eyes when got up and left the room.

Getting back to her book, she grew concerned when BB wasn't trying to at least distract her from what she was doing. Looking down at her lap, she saw the rise and fall of his body. She sighed in relief and got back to her book. A few minutes later she put down her book as kitten BB stood up, stretched, and let out a yawn before facing his beautiful girlfriend, who was smiling at him.

Her hands were on him again, and he purred to his heart's content. 'Man I can get use to this. Her fingers are like magic,' he thought as he lied his head against her torso as her fingers scratched his ears. 'Oh boy I love this girl. She knows all the right spots,' he sighed.

When he felt her pick him up and hold her in her arms, he could feel her heartbeat. He nuzzled her neck and purred some more and then he heard it, the most beautiful sound coming from her lips, laughter. It filled him with such contentment and left him in a state of bliss he had never known before. It was heaven.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 15 Part 1

6 Figures watched Titans Tower from a far with evil, menacing smirks. Jacob (Lust), Jared (Wrath), Jesse (Envy), Jack (Sloth), James (Greed), and Gluttony were their names and reigning terror over planets was their game. They would destroy this planet and everyone on it, but it would have to wait till morning. Traveling through dimensions was no easy task, it left them fatigued. Resting for the night would make them ready for tomorrow and what a day it would be.

In the darkness of the empath's room her beautiful breathless moans could be heard by her green skinned boyfriend, who was eating out of her like she was water in the middle of the desert. She honestly didn't know how she survived without his touch.

When his bare claws squeezed her thighs and moved to her bare hips, she sighed pleasure. Just when she thought she was as high as she could get, she felt him further inside her. The sucking sounds he made drover her over the edge, and she felt she was ready to come, warning him with a soft touch to his head. So he removed his tongue from inside her and swallowed every drop of her that came out of her body.

Pulling the covers over their bodies, BB turned over to see a tired but satisfied Raven by the smile on her face. "Yo—you really love doing that, don't you?"

BB blushed. "Uh yeah I mean you smell so good down there. I think I could transform into a smaller animal and live down there."

"I don't know how to respond to that."

"It's ok Rae," he smiled. "So do you want me to stay tonight? I know sometimes you need your space but lately—

"Relax Garfield I want you to stay. It's just that you're a little overdressed," she said in only her lavender plush robe.

BB sat up in her bed, hesitant to remove his uniform. "Are you sure? I mean I'm not exactly nice to look at from the neck down," he said as he felt her rest her head on his shoulder.

"I've all ready seen you in the tub. There's nothing I don't like about your body Garfield. The scars and bruises don't define you. You've survived everything the world has thrown your way and escaped death. I admire your strength to survive."

"You really know how to flatter a guy," he smirked as Raven unzipped his uniform in the back, removing the top half of his suit. He felt her soft fingers discover every pain that he ever suffered.

Lying him down, she removed the rest of his suit, leaving him in his boxers. She lied down right beside him and was surprised to see him removing his boxers. Her heart raced at the nude boy beside her and as she crawled on top of him, she straddled his waist, their bare parts colliding, causing them both to moan. As she pressed her body against his frantically, she didn't think anything could feel better than his mouth inside her but she was wrong. They both came together and then Raven moved to lay down once again only to feel his arms around her.

"Th—that was amazing Rae," BB breathed.

"I—I just couldn't resist," she smiled as she moved her hand up and down his chest.

"You know it's been years since I've ever lied down in a bed in this condition. I always wear my suit to bed, so there wouldn't be a risk of anyone seeing me like this," he smiled. "It feels right to do with you," he said as he held her hand on his chest.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"Neither do you Rae. I notice how you keep your chest covered," he said as she blushed into his chest. "I—I'm sorry Rae that was way out of line."

"It's ok. I—I'm not ashamed, but it's just I'm not comfortable with that just yet."

"You think you'll feel too exposed, right? I can relate. It's not easy trusting someone with your body. I mean I thought I would never be this way with anyone because I was afraid I'd be shunned because I'm green and my scars," he smiled. "You make me feel like I'm not a monster."

Raven held him tight. "You never were Garfield. You maybe be green and have the ability to shape shift into any animal but on the inside you're Garfield Logan, the person I love most in this world."

"You're just laying on the romance today Rae," he smiled before closing the gap between their lips. Pulling back, he looked in to her eyes, where her emotion lied. "I love you Raven."

"I love you to Garfield," she said as her lips attacked his in a passionate kiss that brought BB's arms around her waist, pressing her body to his.

Catching their breathes once again, BB looked at the clock beside her bed. "It's getting late. We should probably get some sleep."

"All right," she smiled. "I've kept you up long enough."

"You know I'd stay up as long as you want me to," he smirked.

"Tempting," she smirked, "but I'm tired."

"Night Rae," he said, kissing her on the forehead.

"Goodnight Gar," she said as she curled up in his warm body.

Their eyes shut, but Gar opened his. Looking around the room, he wondered how long these moments would last between them. Her mating period would be over at the end of the week, and he wondered if they'd be this close again. 'She can't just be feeling an attachment to me just because of her mating season, right?' He understood that she could express more emotion during this period because it was about finding a mate and while he loved Raven no matter what, he didn't think he could live without her touch.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 15 Part 2

The sun rose over Titans Tower, and Raven, stepping out of her shower, had a bad feeling about today. She couldn't tell what specifically the feeling was, but it scared her and remained in her mind as she dressed and made her way back into her bedroom to see her boyfriend snoring in her bed. She smiled at the sight. He looked so innocent and so handsome at the same time. Kissing him lightly on the forehead, she walked quietly out of the room, closing the door.

In the kitchen she made her tea and sat down with her friends, who were all ready eating their breakfast. Raven thanked him for the waffles and began to eat. As she put her tea down, she felt for the first time that the silence was unnerving. Looking at her friends, she noticed Cyborg texting someone, no doubt it was Bumblebee by the way he was smiling. Robin and Starfire were holding hands under the table while they ate together.

'It has to be all in my head. Just because today feels off, doesn't mean—

'I don't think you're wrong Raven. We all feel it to,' said Knowledge.

'Great.'

"Raven," said the soft voice of her boyfriend. "Everything ok? You kind of seem spaced out today."

"Maybe I just need to mediate," said Raven as she cleaned her dish and took her tea cup and kettle up with her to the roof.

The feeling she had been having grew and as she looked up into the sky, she dropped her teacup and kettle, causing them to shatter. Six figures stood above her in the sky until they landed on the roof before her, their menacing smirks shining brightly.

"Hello sister," they said all at once.

"You can't be here!"

"Oh but we are dear sister," said Jesse (Envy).

"Imagine our surprise when we saw you on the roof of this T-shaped building," said James (Greed).

"We were also surprised to find out you were the one who defeated father. That was NOT your place!" said Jesse.

"You will have to face the consequences of that action sister," said Jared (Wrath).

"Can't we play with her first?" Jacob (Lust) smirked.

"Or we can just killer her? suggested Gluttony. "I'm hungry, and I hear demons taste good."

"Couldn't this wait till later?" said Jack (Sloth). "I'm tired!"

"Enough!" yelled Jared. "You will come back home with us sister but not before we destroy this planet."

"I won't let you destroy my home!" Raven yelled.

"Then come with us and we won't destroy this pitiful planet," said Jesse. "You don't belong here Raven. You're a demon like the rest of us. Time to face reality."

"I don't trust a word you say, and I'm not like that anymore. I never wanted to be a part of it. I thought it would be easier, but it just left me with pain."

"So are you with us or against us?" asked Gluttony.

"I'd say it's five versus six," said Robin as Raven looked at her friends behind her with determined faces.

"Well it looks like Raven's got friends of her own. They don't look that tough to me. We could probably break their necks in what, 10 seconds?" smirked Jacob.

"Don't underestimate us," said Robin. "That would be your first mistake."

"We're the Teen Titans, and we will take you down," said Cyborg.

"Yes we will!" exclaimed Starfire.

"Aw that's sweet Raven you've got people protecting you now," said Jesse. "And now they'll die for you to."

Raven turned to her friend and boyfriend, who had strangely hadn't said a thing. "Look I appreciate your bravery but I know what they can do, what they're capable of and—

"There's no way you're talking us out of it Raven," said BB. "We care about you, and this is our city. We're not going to sit back and let them take it and you!"

"What a spirited fellow," said Jacob. "But you can't—

"Don't tell ME I can't! You don't know me at all," said BB.

"I'll tell you what green boy. If you survive this battle, I might just think about keeping you as a pet," said Jacob as he laughed.

BB looked to Robin. "Titans Go?"

Robin looked at the determined look in BB's eyes, something felt different about it. There was rage and confidence. Robin smirked. "TITANS GO!"

The words Raven once held dear were now the words she feared the most. She didn't know her friend's and boyfriend's fate, but she knew if she didn't go with them, she'd feel responsible for what happened to them. She knew now she would have to be just as fearless as Beast boy appeared and protect the only family she had ever known. Besides she was a Titan to and this was her home and she was going to fight tooth and nail to keep her friends and Jump City standing.

Into a wall the changeling went but it didn't stop him from fighting. He put aside his aches and pains and got up from the wall to see Jacob laughing at him from above. "Face it boy you're weak. There's no way you can defeat me."

"Never say never," BB smirked as he began another transformation. He felt every bone break in his body and rearrange to make something not quite human. He was the Beast again.

"Oh I'm so scared. You just got uglier," he laughed as the Beast came at him at full speed and threw him into the dirt, hard, knocking out the overconfident demon.

Turning around, the Beast sensed another presence behind him. "Nice move changeling but you'll find I'm harder to take down then my dimwitted brother," said Jesse.

The Beast leapt at him only to find Jesse had dodged his attack. Before he knew it, Jesse had him around his furry neck. The Beast struggled to break free of his grip as he shook his body to get rid of the pest, but it wasn't working so he dropped to his back, crushing Jesse below him. Stepping away from the knocked out demon, the Beast looked around to see Cyborg fighting Gluttony, Robin fighting James, and Raven fighting Jack.

His ears twitched as felt the presence of two being behind him and turned to see Jesse and Jacob had awaken. He could tell they meant business, and they were out for blood. They wouldn't get his as he roared, expressing his power and confidence.

The Beast had dodged a star bolt, and it seemed familiar to the Beast as he looked to Starfire to see her using the same attack on her opponent.

"Why yes changeling I can mimic your friend's powers? Now what to do you think about that?" he grinned as the Beast ran at him, clawing Jesses's face. "Ah! Beast you'll pay for—Before he could answer, he felt a pain in his chest that he couldn't describe. Looking up at the Beast, he saw a green claw through his chest before death met him.

"Brother!" said Jacob as the Beast turned towards him with a feral growl. "You think killing him was fun. I'm sure you'll enjoy killing one of your friends," he said as he hit the Beast with a spell. "You'll kill Raven, and I'll find great pleasure in that," he laughed as the Beast looked Raven's way, ready to strike.

Raven had just knocked out Jack when she heard the sound of laughter coming from Jacob. She sighed.'What's he up to?' she wondered as the green Beast caught her eyes and the look he was giving her was of prey. "What did you do to him Jacob?" she demanded.

"He killed Jesse. Any eye for any eye sister. Now you will die by the hands of your friend. Although I feel there is a strong connection between you and the monster so this situation turned out better than I ever planned," he said as he looked at the Beast. "Monster! Attack Raven, kill her, and make damn sure of it."

'I have to get through to him. There must be a way,' she though as she dodged another attack by him. I have to try and knock him out and then I can figure out how to remove the spell.'

All she could hear was Jacob's laughter as he watched the Beast and her fight in delight.

"Garfield, it's me. Fight it!" Raven yelled as she dodged him once again. "You don't want to do this! Deep in your soul I know you don't! You protected me once as the Beast, remember!"

Jacob laughed, "You can scream until the cows come home sister, but her will not hear you."

Raven was knocked to the ground by the Beast. Looking up, she saw the Beast looming over her with a menacing look he had never shown her before. Before he could attack the empath, Raven noticed him sniffing the air as he moved his nose closer to the scent, he found it was between her legs.

Raven blushed but calmed down to pull herself together. "Is that what you want? I'll give it to you if you stop attacking me and attack Jacob."

Jacob laughed once again. "That won't work either sister. You know I can just tell him to rape you."

Raven looked back at the Beast. "He wouldn't do that," her face softened. "You wouldn't do that Beast boy, Garfield. I know you. Don't allow yourself to be controlled by him any longer. It's just a spell. Your will is stronger!"

The Beast looked closely at Raven and back at Jacob. She could tell he was fighting inside and watched as he got closer to Raven. At first she thought he might attack again until he licked her face and then turned to Jacob.

"What! No this can't be happening," said Jacob as the Beast came at him. He tried to reinforce the spell, but the Beast attacked before he could do any damage.

As Raven stood up from the ground, she heard a cracking noise and looked to see the Beast had snapped Jacob's neck, and he went down. In her heart she knew this would effect Garfield and it sadden her as she walked over to the Beast.

"Garfield," she said softly.

The Beast took her in his arms and held her close to him. Raven smiled until she remembered her friends to see the team become increasingly weakened by the attacks of Gluttony, Jack, Jared, and James. "Lets finish this Garfield," she said as he also looked to the Beast, who nodded in understanding.

The four remaining brothers looked to see Jacob and Jared dead on the earth. "Who did this?" asked Jared as the Beast roared. "So it was your pet, was it sister?"

"Don't call him that! You know this is over."

"Oh it's not over until the Beast, your friends, and your dear sister are destroyed," said Jared.

"We don't think so," said Robin as he looked around at his friends and his girlfriend, smiling. "TITANS GO!" yelled Robin in a confidence that inspired his team to fight harder than they ever have as a team and as a family to keep what they had. In the end the Beast saved them all from what could have been.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 15 Part 3

Beast boy's eyes opened to find he was in the infirmary at Titans Tower. His eyes gazed around the room to see Raven mediating right next to his bedside, and Cyborg with his back to him, checking his vitals and all of a sudden he felt nauseous. "He—hey Cy?"

Cy smiled at the changeling. "Hey B, what you need?"

"A bucket."

"A bucket?"

"Ne—never mind," BB said as he found a large trash can and threw up the contents inside his body. He felt a soft hand rubbing his back, and his body began to relax. Making his way back to the bed, he sat down. "So what happened out there?"

Cyborg took a seat beside his bed and sighed. "I don't know how to say this B. I mean we won the battle but—man I don't know if I can say it."

"Raven?" said BB.

"You changed into the Beast and killed them all. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg tried to stop you, but you knocked them unconscious."

"What about you Rae?"

"I—I didn't stop you. I knew what they were and what they did on every planet they took over and eventually destroyed. It's true I was a part of their group for a little while. That was a pretty dark year for me. I—I'm so sorry Beast boy. I should have stopped you," she said as she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"I understand Rae. It's not something I'm proud of but if those demons were as bad as you say, then they needed to be taken care of," he said as Cy's eyes widened.

"I—I can't believe I'm hearing this man," said Cy.

"When you spend most of your life running from evil, you realize it's either you or them. It's killed or bed killed. I've lived as long as I have because I know what it takes to survive. I don't expect you to understand my way of thinking right now, but I don't want to argue about this Cyborg. I hope maybe someday you can understand where I'm coming from."

"You do understand that this isn't good for you B? You could be kicked off the team for this, but I guess you didn't think about the consequences of your actions."

"You're right I didn't Cy. I thought about what letting those demons live meant. The destruction of Jump city and who knows how many more worlds and beings they planned to destroy!"

"It's late. We should all get to bed. I'm sure Robin will want to talk to all of us in the morning," said Cy as he left the infirmary.

Silence filled the room until the two remaining Titans left for bed. Raven took his hand and led him to her room. As he sat on her bed, Raven removed her cloak, belt, and boots, and sat right beside her boyfriend, taking his hands in hers. Silence filled the room and usually she craved it but tonight was different.

"I—

"No regrets Rae," he smiled sadly. "Well accept that my time on this team may be ending. I would have killed them no matter who tried to stop me."

"I wish it didn't have to end the way it did," she said regretfully as his big, warn hand rubbed her back. "I—I don't know why I couldn't do it. I—I hated them. They made my life hell."

"You've killed before with them. Maybe you didn't want to go back to that place, remembering the innocent faces you killed."

Raven was surprised by his response. "Yes I believe that's why. Actually I don't remember anyone I killed. I blocked it out of my mind. It would be too terrible to remember all the horrible things I've done."

"You're not that person anymore Rae. You broke free of your father's shadow and became a hero."

"True, but does that make up for everything I've done in the past?"

"Why did you decide to join your brothers in the first place?"

"Well I was sick of bring in control all the time. I felt suffocated by the monk's teachings and never being able to see my mother. The people in the village of Azarath were scared of me and treated me like garbage. I had had enough and when they came to destroy the planet with Trigon, I was captured, they learned I was related to them, and offered me a life of death and destruction against those that wronged me or who crossed me the wrong way. I accepted," she said and took a breath. "I—I destroyed lives, and I knew what they were doing with the female species behind closed doors."

"Wow, what made you leave them and that part of your life behind?"

"The world I was on was burning all around me. I felt nothing and then I saw a figure step out of the flames. It was my mother, and I broke down. Seeing the look on her face, it was disappointment, shock, and sorrow. She opened her arms to me, and I cried in them. Her presence alone made me realize that this wasn't who I wanted to me. She loved me enough to risk her life coming to the planet, and I realized at that moment I also wanted to be someone she could be proud of,' she said as her head lied on his shoulder, his arm moving to around her waist. "I love you no matter what happens Garfield."

"I love you to Rae," he said as he kissed her forehead. "We should get to sleep."

Holding each other under the blanket, they kissed passionately for a few minutes before closing their eyes and drifting off to sleep. The Tower was asleep but tomorrow would be another story entirely.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch 16

The Titans' meeting room was silent the next morning as Robin figured out where to begin. While he was taking his time, the whole team grew agitated and anxious.

"Boyfriend Robin," said Starfire softly. "Please say what is on your mind. It is all right," she reassured him.

Robin sighed. "I—I just. You've killed before Beast boy. I didn't even know, we didn't even know that."

"I—I've done so as well Robin," said Raven, "but it is the past. It doesn't define who I am now."

"Well that's just great!" exclaimed Robin.

"So you probably wouldn't have had Rae or I join the team, knowing what we've done in our pasts?"

"At the time probably not Beast boy. We were just starting out, and we didn't know each other that well," said Robin.

"And now?" asked Cy.

"I'm not sure it's that simple. I don't think it's in my hands."

"Are you trying to tell us that you don't decide whether BB stays or goes?" asked Cy.

"It's in the hands of the Justice League of America. Once we brief them about what happened with our battle against Raven's half brothers, they will deliberate. They'll let us know when they come up with a decision."

"Sure that makes perfect sense," said Raven. "A team who Beast boy has never met are going to decide his fate."

"Having a neutral party is important Raven. They're not emotionally involved with Beast boy like we are. Besides Beast boy will have the ability to state his case," said Robin.

"Oh that's reassuring," said Cy.

"Hey! Beast boy would appreciate that you talk to him like he's in the room," said BB.

"Sorry," said Robin, Raven, and Cyborg.

"I don't like it but what choice do I have? I don't want to leave the team, but it's not in my hands. I just I need to know something. If it was everyone's decision in this room, would you keep me, knowing what I did yesterday?"

"I would," said Raven as the other three Titans kept silent, which pissed Raven off. "You should all be ashamed of yourselves," said Raven as she left the room. She needed to mediate.

Mediation wasn't coming easy to Raven. She was so livid at the silence of her friends towards her boyfriend, and her room showed it. She sighed as she began cleaning up her room with her powers. Sitting down on her bed, she decided to lie down for a while and then a knock came to her door.

"Raven," said the soft voice of her boyfriend. Opening the door with her powers, she heard his footsteps coming towards her as she shut the door with her powers. Sitting up in her bed, he sat next to her. "Are you—on second thought stupid question."

"You're the one who's place on the team is on the line. How are you not freaking out?"

BB smiled at her. "It's on the inside Rae, but I need to keep my cool if I'm going to make my case to the Justice League," he said, looking at her closely. He felt something was wrong. "All right what's going on in your head?"

"Honestly," she blushed, "I couldn't stop thinking about sex, and it seems so inappropriate with everything that's going on."

"You know it is ok to think about your own needs Rae. You're going through your mating season after all."

"Yes and I can't wait until it's over and I can think like a sane person again. Azar it's like 24/7."

"How about a message to relax you?" he said as he started rub her shoulders.

"Th—that does feel good," she sighed.

"My hands are like magic babe," he said as he felt her tense up. "Ok sorry about calling you babe. Why don't you lie down on your bed?"

Raven lied on her stomach as BB's hands roamed over her body. Closing her eyes, she lost herself in his warm touch. It made her smile and then she thought about what would happen if he never touched her again, never a part of this team again. Sadness filled her as tears came down her face and then she felt herself being turned to lie on her back.

"Raven? Pl—please don't cry. I—I'm not going anywhere right now," he said as he held her close to him on the bed.

"Th—this isn't fair Garfield. This is my fault to. I—

"I would stop you, you know. I know how important being on this team means to you. I would never ask you to leave. I love you too much to let you."

"Ga—His lips attacked her with a ferocity she had never known, and she couldn't deny herself the pleasure of this. She needed and wanted him so badly it made her ache inside. Every grope, touch, and kiss was like a drug for her. She feared she was addicted to the boy above her and at the same time she didn't care as his mouth attacked her neck, his fangs digging into the sensitive skin. She sighed again as her fingers dug into his back and while she heard him groan, she sensed his own pleasure from her. She loved that she could make him feel.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch 17

Beast boy had just left the Justice League of America's headquarters with uncertainty in his heart. He was just glad to be back in Jump City again, but he didn't know how long it would last. Looking at Titans Tower, he didn't feel like going back yet so he wandered the city, aimlessly but wasn't looking where he was going as he bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry I was—

"You! Why can't you just leave me alone."

"I wasn't following you Terra," he said as he bent down to help pick her stuff up, handing it to her.

"I have a boyfriend now you know. I have a life, and you—

"I don't care about your life. I'm glad you're happy and all. I moved on so get over yourself," he said as he walked past her.

Continuing his wandering, he came upon a familiar apartment complex. Before he could walk passed the building, he heard someone call his name. Turning around, he saw Violet and Craven with bags of groceries in their hands.

"Do you uh need any help?" BB asked as Violet handed over both her grocery bags.

Placing them on the kitchen counter, he helped put them away and then they all sat on the couch.

"Are you ok Beast boy?" Haven.

"No. It's possible I won't be part of the Titans anymore."

"The battle your team had with those demons," said Violet.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"There was footage on the news. We saw it," said Violet.

"It's true, isn't it? You killed them," said Haven.

"It's not like I wanted to, but I had to," he sighed. "No regrets. I just came back from the Justice League Headquarters to plead my case."

"We don't judge," said Violet. "If you needed to, we understand," she said as she and Haven smiled at him.

"Thanks, I wish that Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg could understand that. I should probably get back to the tower. It was nice talking to you both," he said as he turned into a raven and flew out the open window, excited to see his girlfriend again. It had only been a couple days that he had been away, but she just had an effect on him.

Raven had just come out of the tub and drained the water before wrapping her body in lavender towel. Looking towards the window, she had wondered why she had left it open but there was a nice breeze so she didn't close it. Her hand went to the penny around her neck and smiled.

"I didn't know you still had that."

"Garfield!" she yelled.

"Uh sorry Rae I didn't meant to scare you. I should have squawked first as a Raven before I came in."

"It's ok. Just don't do it again or else I might accidentally send you to another dimension," she smiled.

"I missed you Rae," he smiled as he took her hand in his. "You smell really good," he said as he sniffed her neck.

"St—stop Gar," she laughed. "It tickles," she said as she felt his arms around her waist.

"I love your laugh," he whispered in her ear as he heard her shiver.

"I love you to Garfield, but I think I should get dressed."

BB smirked. "I don't know if I'm ready to let go of you let," he said as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Then don't let go," she smirked.

They lied exhausted on her bed, catching their breaths after their passionate make out session. BB watched her as she sat up against her pillows, making sure her towel didn't fall off her body. He sat up with her as she looked at him.

"So, how was your time at the Justice League of America Headquarters?"

"It's a nice place Rae. I mean I was kind of starstruck, but I remembered why I was there. I told them what I needed to and left. How about you? What did you do while I was gone?" he smirked.

Raven blushed. "I spent some time in reading. There were a few crimes alerts but nothing serious. You know the usual when you're here."

"I think there's something you're not telling me."

"Well," she sighed, "your room might smell a lot more like me than normal."

"Why?"

"I've been sleeping in your room while you were gone. It's comforting. I," she blushed once again. "I had an urge, so I may have masturbated in your bed, but I cleaned up."

"Oh," he blushed. "Wh—were you naked?"

"Typical guy question," she smirked. "Yeah."

"Sorry I missed it," he smirked.

"Well then you would have had to clean up," she smiled. "I know how much you hate manual labor."

"Ok, that was a good joke but anyway, did it help?"

"Somewhat but Lust is still pressuring me. Thank Azar this period will be over soon."

"I'm sorry you're suffering through this Rae."

"It's ok. You've been very helpful," she said as she lied her head on his shoulder. "I don't think there's anyone else I'd rather go through this with. You've done everything I've needed from you with maturity and patience."

"Well I'd do anything for you. I mean I had no one there to help me through my mating season, so I just know I wouldn't want you going through this alone," he said as he kissed her forehead.

She smiled before she got up, grabbed a few clothes, and went into her closet to change. BB made himself more comfortable on her bed by lying down. He smelled her pillows, taking in her scent and sighing as he closed his eyes. The trip had been a long one and now he was just looking forward to relaxing with his girlfriend. Before he could slip into dreamland, he heard her footsteps come back into the room, so he opened his eyes to see Raven wearing his oversized t-shirt with a raven on it and just her underwear.

"Wow, I like your pajamas," he said as she lied beside him on her bed.

"Well I tend to get overheated when I wear my leotard to sleep and this is just comfortable."

"I'll let you keep the shirt Rae. It looks hot on you."

"I was going to keep it anyway," she smiled as his arms snaked around her waist. Looking closely at him, she kissed him softly on the lips. "You look tired Garfield. I'll let you sleep."

"No, I mean what were you thinking tonight?" he asked as she blushed. "Still not use to telling me what you want. How about I guess?" he said as Raven watched him move to the end of the bed, spreading her legs.

She could feel the wetness between her legs, and the room getting hotter as he delicately removed her underwear. She watched his head between her legs and felt his bear hands grip her pale white thighs. When she found him looking right at her, she blushed, seeing the love and pure lust in his eyes. "Ga—Garfield," she said breathlessly. "Pl—please eat me."

"Your wish is my command Raven," he said as his mouth first wrapped around the outside of her womanhood before entering his tongue inside her walls, drinking her like he had been so thirsty.


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 18

A few days later Raven's mating season had finally ended. She was relieved to finally feel like herself again. A calm came over her as she walked into the kitchen, made her tea, and saw a tall stack of waffles waiting for just the way she liked it with blueberries, strawberries, and whip cream. She smiled as she sat down and eagerly dug into her breakfast.

"Thanks Cyborg," said Raven after she sipped her tea.

"No problem little lady," he smiled.

"So, where's Robin and Starfire?" she asked.

"Hello friends!" said Starfire as she came in the room with Silkie. She watched as Cyborg placed her pancakes and mustard bottle before her. "Oh most thanks Cyborg."

"No problem. Anyway Starfire do you happen to know where your boyfriend's at?" asked Cy.

Before she could answer, Robin came into the room with a big yellow envelope in his hands. He joined his team at the table. He sighed. "I guess Beast boy's not up yet," he said.

"Nope, and I'm guessing the Justice League has made their decision about BB," said Cy.

"Yeah, I haven't opened it yet. I thought we could do this together, but Beast boy's not—

"I'm here," he said as he took his seat at the table next to Raven, who's arm found its' way to his shoulder.

"Beast boy I just want you to know that whatever is said in these documents that you're a great member of this team. I hope we have many more years together fighting crime. Anyway I want to say that I didn't react the best way I could have about your past. I think I'm starting to understand why you've done things you've done in your life."

"Thanks Rob," he smiled.

"I am also the sorry. It's just hard to wrap my head around, but I accept you no matter what. We all have pasts. We all do what we must. Your are a great friend and teammate, and I hope that will continue as well."

"Thanks Star," he smiled.

"You have some big balls B I can tell you that. I hope you'll be there, so I can bust them. You're my best friend man, my brother. I love you man," he said as he hugged BB.

"Love you to buddy."

"You're a hero. No matter what it says on those pages. I love you Garfield," she said as she squeezed his hand as he leaned in and kissed her cheek, causing her to blush as Starfire's mustard went splattering everywhere. "Uh I'll clean that up," said BB, wiping the counter.

Robin opened the envelope and took the documents out, and he smiled, feeling everyone of his teammate's eyes on him. "Looks like you're still a member of this team Beast boy," said Robin as the other Titans cheered.

"Oh this is the most happiest news!" exclaimed Starfire excitedly.

"Looks like my brother's staying!"

BB sighed in relief. "I—I can't believe it. I thought for sure—

"Something you said must have convinced them," said Raven as she smiled.

"There are some conditions Beast boy," said Robin as he read further. "You're getting a second chance here. If you kill again, you will be kicked off this team for good. If you promise not to do it again, you sign at the bottom of this document and send it back to the headquarter's address."

"Ok," said BB as Robin handed him the forms. BB read them over carefully and signed the bottom of the last page. Putting them back in the envelope, he handed it back to Robin, who got up from his seat.

"I'll get these out right away," said Robin.

"Oh I wish to go with you Robin!" Starfire said excitedly as she floated by his side.

"Sure," he smiled as the couple left the room.

"Man can they be more obvious," said Cy, "but in all seriousness I'm glad you're staying B."

"Me to."

"I have to tell the good news to Karen. She's been eagerly waiting by her communicator."

"Sure dude any excuse to talk to your girlfriend," BB smiled. "Tell her I said hi."

"Will do green bean!" he said as he left the room.

Getting up from the table, he made his way to the couch with Raven by his side. Sitting down, he smiled as Raven lied her head on his shoulder.

"Looks like I'm still a Titan. I really dodged a bullet this time Rae."

"You're afraid you won't be able to keep your promise."

"A part of me is an animal, will always be an animal. That instinct to kill doesn't just disappear because I signed a form. Everyday's a battle, and I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure I never kill again as long as I'm on the team."

"You're strong Garfield. I know you can do it, and I'm here for you to as well as our friends," she said as he kissed her forehead.

Before they could have any kind of romantic moment, BB's communicator rang. "Huh? I wonder who—?"

"Beast boy I'm very disappointed in you."

"Hey Mento I guess you heard."

"From the Justice League no less. I thought you would have the decency to—

"I don't need a lecture from you."

"Apparently you do Beast boy. Has my training taught you nothing?"

"You can train me until my body gives out, but I'm still an animal. I know what I did and now I'm accepting the consequences, and I'm going to work harder to control myself. I promise nothing like this well happen again."

"Maybe you can accept the consequences but are you ready to face them? There are people who will look at you differently now. They'll wonder if they can trust you to protect your city."

"I know Mento. I'm going to prove myself to them."

"I hope so Beast boy for all our sakes," he said as he hung up.

"He's charming."

BB laughed. "Eh I'm use to his behavior by now. He'll grow on you."

"I doubt that. I don't like the way he treats you."

"Well he's stuck in his ways. It's not like anything he says hurts me anymore. I know who I am."

They smiled at each other and before they could lean into kiss, Cyborg's voice filled the room. "Well I'm going to grocery store. We're celebrating!"

"I'm not sure Robin will he happy with—

"Yeah yeah I know Raven but it's not everyday you almost lose a team member. I'll deal with Rob later and don't worry BB I'll get what you like. Today's an exception."

"Thanks Cy, you're the best man."

"Yeah I know. See you two lovebirds later," he said as he made his way to the garage.

"Robin's going to kill him."

"Yep and it will be so fun to watch," he smiled.

"Only you would think so," she smiled as she held his head in her hands and kissed him.

Beast boy had enjoyed a celebration feast with his friends and girlfriend and was now getting ready for bed in his room. He laughed thinking about how Robin and Starfire had come into the kitchen to see the table filled with all sorts of expensive food. Robin's face had been priceless, and he knew Cyborg would have a lecture from their team leader in the morning.

They had watched a bunch of horror movies after the feast on the couch. During the scary parts, he turned into a cat and curled up against Raven's side. He smiled just thinking about how her soft and delicate hands moved through his fur. It sent warm tingles throughout his body. He just wanted to stay in that moment forever but when the movies were over, they left the room, they had kissed goodnight and went to their separate rooms. It just didn't sit well with him, but he knew if Robin had discovered they had slept in each other's rooms, they would get a lecture on how in appropriate it was.

Climbing onto his adult sized bunk bed, he sighed, looking at the ceiling. He had gotten so use to being with her in bed. It just felt empty without her. He had noticed changes since Raven's mating season was over. She wouldn't come to his room anymore, and she never asked for him to come to hers. The affection was limited because her powers were back at full force again.

He was happy she wasn't struggling anymore with her urges, but he missed the closeness. He missed holding her while she slept, kissing her, and being intimate with her. More than anything he missed her smell, which still lingered in his room from her self pleasuring episodes.

He groaned. "Great how am I suppose to get any sleep."

He knew tomorrow evening would be important for his buddy Cyborg. He had announced at the feast that he and Karen were going to have dinner at his family's home in Jump City, and Karen had insisted that his friends come as well. Naturally Starfire was most excited about going, which made Robin happy. He was excited to. He liked meeting new people, but he knew Raven was less than thrilled but agreed to go because it was so important to Cyborg.

Sleep was not coming so easily for the young changeling, but he tried as he closed his eyes. Every few minutes he would change positions, causing him to become frustrated. His thoughts were plaguing him and all he wanted was some sleep. He knew he would have to tire himself out before sleep was even a consideration.

Inside the gym he ran the treadmill, lifted weights, and did a series of cardio exercises. Looking around the room, he knew he was alone as he practiced karate moves Mento had taught him throughout his time on the Doom Patrol. He had never told any of his teammates about this because it brought back memories that were painful. He thought about how Mento's tough love had gone too far a couple of times, ending him up in a hospital bed. He had said that was how his father had taught him how to fight.

Sweaty and tired BB removed his shirt and wiped off the sweat on his face. He was finally tired and smiled as he hit the showers in the gym. While he was in the shower, he had a feeling he was being watched. Pulling back the curtain, he saw no one but he smelled the scent. It had been Raven, but he wondered why she was hiding from him. He knew he would have to confront her at some point but now wasn't the time.

Fresh and fully dressed he slid under the covers and sighed. Finally he could sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Ch 19

Standing in front of the Stone Residence, Karen, BB, Raven, Starfire, and Robin watched as Cyborg rung the doorbell and stood back with Karen's hand in his. The door opened and an old man smiled. "Victor! Welcome home," he said as he looked at the people behind him. "I see you brought your lovely girlfriend and friends. Well come in everyone don't be shy. I'm Tucker Stone, Victor's grandfather." Everyone accept Cyborg said it was nice to meet him as they walked inside the home.

An old woman wearing a smile greeted her guests. "I am Maude Stone, Victor's grandmother. It's very nice to finally meet you all. Victor talks all about his friends when he calls the house, so I feel like I almost know all of you. Well make yourself comfortable on the couch. I have to get back to the kitchen. We're expecting a few more guests," she said as she disappeared back into the kitchen.

Tucker sat down in his rocking chair as everyone else sat down on the couch. He smiled at the group. "I want to thank you all for saving this city more times than I can count."

"We're honored to protect such a vibrant city," said Robin.

"Yeah this city kind of brought us all together. We're lucky to have each other," said BB.

Tucker looked at the changeling. "You're real name is Garfield Logan, is it not?"

"Yeah but how did you know that?" asked BB.

"My son talked about you. He worked at STAR labs. His name was Silas Stone," said Tucker as BB's eyes widened.

"BB, I didn't know you knew my dad," said Cyborg.

"H—he saved my life years ago."

"What happened B?" Cyborg asked.

Before BB could say anything, the doorbell rang and Cyborg went to answer it. A big smile came on his face as he hugged a woman, shook a guy's hand, and looked happy at the infant in the woman's arms.

"BB, Raven, Starfire, and Robin this is my cousin Jenna, her husband Mike, and their baby Elinore, after my mom."

"All right everyone dinner is served," said Maude. "You can all get better acquainted during the meal," she said as everyone took a seat. Maude smiled around the table. "This is nice. Silas and Elinore would have loved to see this."

Tucker squeezed his wife's hand. "Yes they would my dear," he said as everyone started eating and then the conversation flowed. It made Tucker think about how lucky he was to have his family even the ones he had lost.

After dinner they all came together in the living room. Tucker and Maude sat in their recliners, enjoying the lively conversation around them. Maude looked to the masked hero and the alien princess. "So we were surprised to see you two found love in Tokyo?"

"Oh yes it was most wonderful and the city is most beautiful as well. I am deliriously happy," said Starfire as she kissed Robin on the cheek, causing him to blush as everyone laughed.

"How did you even know about that?" asked Robin.

"Well we turned on the TV one day and saw the Teen Titans on a stage in Tokyo. You two were holding hands."

"No wonder you guys got all that cheering when we came back from Tokyo," said Cyborg.

Maude sighed. "I remember when Victor starting dating Karen. It was years before his accident and—

"Wait a minute you and Bumblebee knew each other before the Titans?" asked Robin.

"Did you just interrupt me young man?" asked Maude.

"So—sorry please continue," Robin said as BB and Cy chuckled.

"They were the cutest couple. He brought her home, so I knew he was serious about her. It was lovely having her around and then Victor's accident happened, and Karen's parents got a new job in NY, and she had to leave. I'm so glad they found each other again," she said as the couple held hands.

"Yeah me to," said BB. "I'm really happy for you buddy. I know how happy she makes you."

"Well he is the one that gave us both a push towards each other," said Bumblebee, "so for that B I'll always be grateful to you."

"Thanks Karen," he smiled.

"So, what about you Beast boy? Is there anyone special in your life?" asked Tucker.

BB smiled widely. "Yeah," he said softly, "she's pretty awesome, and I knew the moment I heard her laugh, I was a goner. I was, I am in love," he said as his eyes met Raven's and she smiled for him.

"She loves you to you know," said Raven. "It's hard not to fall in love you Garfield."

BB smiled as he looked to Tucker and Maude. "Can Rae and I be excused?"

"Great manners of course you two can go," said Maude as she watched the couple leave the room to go out onto the balcony.

It was a nice evening as the couple looked out at the view of the river. There was a peace.

"I'm sorry," said Raven as she gripped the railing of the porch.

"Raven, it's—

"Not ok Garfield. I know I've been keeping my distance from you for the past few days, and I need to explain myself. My powers are back to normal now and every time I thought about touching you, holding you, or kissing you, they react. I just don't want to hurt, and I want to be with you."

"You could have told me that Raven. I would have understood but just because your powers are back doesn't mean I don't want to be with you anymore. You're not going to drive me away. We'll just take it slow."

"You don't understand. Slow could be the rest of your life with me. Are you prepared for that?"

"I love you Raven."

"You'd really be ok with never being intimate with me for the rest of your life? I don't know if I can believe that. You're not only half man, but you're half animal as well."

"I've been through a lot in my life Rae. I've suffered so much, but I've also had the pleasure of being happy. I fell in love, and I thought that would never happen to me. I'm not going anywhere if you'll have me for the rest of your life."

"Forever?"

"Yes," he said as he smiled at her.

Tears came to Raven eyes, and she closed them as she muttered, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She sighed as she opened her eyes to see the amazing changeling in front of her. "I want forever with you Garfield."

"Well it's settled then," said BB as he held her hand. "Is this ok?"

"Yes," she smiled as the porch glass broke, causing Raven to frown.

"Don't worry about it Raven. We'll figure this out, and I'm taking the blame on this one."

"Garfield."

"Anything for you Raven."

"Oh hell," she said as she grabbed BB's face and pressed her lips passionately against his, feeling his strong arms around her made her shiver. The next thing the couple knew they were floating above the ground as the porch was pieces on the ground. "I have to find a way that we can be close again. I'll consult my emotions and some spell books when we get back to the tower. I'm not giving up," she said as she felt his passionate lips on her own, which caused the glass to collapse completely. "Uh for now we should keep it slow," she said, he nodded in agreement with his enchantress.

"Uh sorry about your porch," said BB to Tucker. "I'll pay for the damages."

"That porch was falling apart long before you got here Garfield. We were planing on fixing it anyway. There's no need for you to offer compensation."

"Do you at least need help? I can—he felt Tucker's hand on his shoulder. "It's all right son, calm down. You have a good heart, and I'm sure my son saw that in you when he helped you."

"He told you all about, huh?"

"It was hard for him not to. He said seeing you everyday and doing nothing tore at him. He thought about Victor and couldn't bare it any longer. He says you were close to death everyday you spent time at that place, but he had to wait and come up with a plan. There were lots of people around after all."

"You think I should tell Cyborg."

"Now I didn't say that. That is your decision."

BB made his way to the living room to see Jenna playing with her daughter on the floor with her toys while her husband Mike played video games with Robin while Starfire cheered her boyfriend on. Raven was reading her book on the couch and looked up to see a confused Beast boy.

"He's in the kitchen Garfield."

"Oh, thanks beautiful," he said as he left a blushing Raven with her head buried in her book.

BB walked into the kitchen to see Cyborg load up the last of the dishes, turning on the dishwasher. He looked up to see his best buddy and smiled. "Hey B, what's up?"

"I thought we could talk."

"Sure man."

"I came to STAR labs at seven years old with my guardian Nicholas Galtry. Once he found out about my shapeshifting abilities, he brought me to the facility. I was scared, and I didn't know what would happen. I couldn't escape," he said as he rolled down the suit to show him the bruise around his neck. "He had a shock collar around my neck. Anyway he knew someone from the lab who would be interested in studying me. I became an experiment for them for two years. Needles, operations, morphing into different animals, you name it. Every time I refused to be their guinea pig, I would get shocked or beaten. At some point I stopped believing that anyone would save me. I tired to commit suicide a couple times, but they would always catch me. I couldn't be alone and somehow your dad became the guy to watch me. I think once he saw me, he was mortified by my condition. He was kind to me and comforted me when I needed it. He told me stories and kept me alive. He told me he'd get me out of here. It was only a matter of when. He told me to be ready and one day he came, hugged me close, let me go, and opened the locked window in my room with tools he brought from home. We said are goodbyes, and I left."

"Wow, I can't believe it," said Cyborg as he gripped the kitchen counter, looking out the window. "I'm sorry you had to go through that man at such a young age. "B you're stronger than I give you credit for."

"Your dad was very helpful. If it wasn't for him, I might not be here today," he said and then suddenly he found himself in Cyborg's arms. "Uh Cy?"

Bumblebee smiled at the scene. "Everything ok?" she said with concern as Cy let go of B, who smiled at him.

"Yeah, just hanging out with my buddy," said Cy.

"We're ok Karen," reassured BB as she went to hug her boyfriend, who surprised her by holding her tight. "Uh I'll let you two have some time alone," he said as he walked out of the kitchen.

Sitting down besides his girlfriend, he let out a breath.

"You talked to Cyborg."

"Yeah, I think he'll be ok."

"It's not an easy thing to take in, but he cares about you like a big brother."

"I know. So, you've been enjoying yourself or what?" he smiled.

"You know you didn't have to cover for me. I—

"Love you. Don't worry it's all taken care of."

"Thanks Garfield."

"You don't have to thank me Rae. We're in this together. We're partners."

It was time for the Titans to go, but Cyborg promised he'd drop by more often. They said their goodbyes and headed back to the tower in the T-car. The drive was peaceful, and the green cat in the empath's lap was over the moon happy to be this close to his girlfriend, purring to his heart's content as she ran her smooth fingers through his fur.

Karen looked to the green cat and smiled. "Boy he is really milking it huh Raven?"

"Yep well he deserves it. He's been very patient and understanding with me."

"You two have certainly come a long way from all the arguing you use to do."

"It was his way of getting close to me and letting me know I wasn't alone."

"Yeah just don't break his heart," said Cyborg.

"Victor!" exclaimed Karen.


	23. Chapter 23

Ch 20

Cyborg's comment yesterday had Raven reeling. She had gone directly to her room without saying a word to anyone that day. Now she was mediating on the roof as the other Titans decided to play some volleyball. Unfortunately Cyborg was the odd man out because BB and Bumblebee had decided to team up while Robin and Starfire became the other team.

Looking over to the empath, he sighed, making his way over to her. Standing beside her, he watched the game in progress. He knew he needed to apologize, but he didn't know where to start. I'm sorry just seemed juvenile.

"You think I'll break his heart."

"Not intentionally but your emotions—

"I'm working on it. Believe me the last thing I want to do is hurt him. It's why I'll be consulting with my books and emotions today."

"That's great Raven but what if—

"Honestly I don't want to think about it right now. I want to hope there's a chance to be happy."

"I know you love him Raven. I do, and I know he loves you to. I'm your friend, and I want things to work out between you two," he smiled. "I see how happy he makes you, and you make him happy. I hope everything works out to."

"GAH!" yelled BB as he got knocked down by the ball to the ribs by Starfire.

"Friend Beast boy!" she exclaimed as she and Robin ran over to the fallen titan.

"Are you all right?" asked Bumblebee.

"Oh—yeah," he said as he attempted to sit up, only to feel a stabbing pain. He lied back down. "I think my ribs are bruised, nothing to serious."

"Oh I'm so sorry Beast boy," said Starfire. "I don't know my own strength sometimes."

"I—it's ok Starfire," he said.

"Yo, what happened?" asked Cy, looking at his buddy lying on the ground.

"Ball to the ribs by Starfire," said BB.

"Oh man," said Cy.

"I'll heal him," said Raven as she raised the changeling with her powers. "He should be good as new to be hit by balls in no time."

"Hey, Not funny Rae!" he said as they phased through the roof and into her room.

Lying down on the bed, Raven removed his suit from his body with her powers. She could all ready see the black and blue bruise forming on his torso.

"Wow she got you good," said Raven as she raised a hand above the wound and concentrated on healing.

Once she was done, there was nothing left so Beast boy sat up and smiled. "Thanks Rae."

"No problem," she said, sitting next to her.

"So, you and Cy talked?"

"Yeah, we're fine. He's concerned, and I understand. I let him know about my plans to find a way to have better control over my emotions. He supports us completely."

"Well that's good to hear. So, do you want me to come with you when you talk to your emotions?"

"I think it's a good idea. I'm sure they'd love to see you, but you should probably put your suit back on first," she said as he stood up in her room in only boxers and his suit in his hands.

Raven stood up and suddenly found her hand on his chest. His heart beat was strong and then she moved to his torso, hearing him laugh. "Ra—Rae that tickles," he laughed as he took her delicate hand in his and kissed it. He let it go as he suited up and smiled. "Ready to go Rae?"

"Uh," she blushed, "yeah sure." She took out her mirror, placed it on her night stand, and saw the black claw grab onto her and BB.

Sailing through the portal to her mind, BB felt dizzy and though he might vomit. Being Raven was ahead of him, he knew it wasn't a good idea because odds are his vomit would end up on her. He found he had landed on his feet and was grateful. Both Raven and Beast boy were surprised to see all her emotions in one place.

"Wow," said BB.

"You're all here?" said Raven.

"We thought you might have questions, and I believe it would be helpful if we're all here," said Knowledge.

"Even Rage?" asked Raven.

"Yes you fool!" exclaimed Rage.

Sitting around a business meeting like table, silence filled the space. Raven was afraid to ask. Uncertainty wasn't necessarily good but it was comfortable at the moment. Her life could change from this very meeting alone, which made her nervous.

"You want to know if there's a way to express your emotions with Garfield freely without harm."

"Yes," said Raven.

"I've gone over the books you've read in the past," said Knowledge. "There is a spell to join us all together in body. In order for this to happen we all have to agree to the spell, including you. If you try to force an emotion during the spell, you'll end up with no emotions. We'll disappear, and you'll become an empty shell of your former self. You'll never be able to feel again."

"I—I don't like this," said Timid. "To—too much risk."

"Oh come on what's life without risk?" asked Bravery.

Rude burped. "Whatever."

"It sounds wonderful. She'll be able to feel and be happy with Garfield," said Happy.

"I'm in favor of the spell," said Knowledge.

"I don't like this," said Rage. "I don't want to disappear. I like things the way they are."

"I've never loved someone so much to become the best part of myself," said Love. "Joining together would only make us whole. We won't be gone really. We'll have what Raven always wanted, which is to feel like any normal person. We'll be able to love Garfield without constraints and harm of blowing him up one day."

"She'll never be normal. She'll always be part demon no matter what happens. It's unescapable. We will stay the way we are," said Rage.

"Just a few rounds with BB in my bed and I'll agree to the spell," said Lust as BB blushed and Raven rubbed her forehead.

"No," said Raven as she felt BB holding her hand.

"What are you thinking Rae?"

"Well I would have to read more into the spell to collect what I need. I have to get a better understanding of the risks involved before I even consider this solution."

"I wouldn't even bother Raven because I'll never join you!" yelled Rage as she disappeared fro the table.

"I have to stress this Raven. Every emotion has to make this decision of their own accord. You can talk to Timid and Rage, but you can't force them. Well I think that's all for now. We'll leave you to make your decision."

"Think about what I said Garfield," said Lust in an alluring voice. "You know where to find me," she said as she left her for her realm.

"Wow, she's very bold," said BB as he turned to a deep in thought Raven. "What's on your mind?"

"I just realized another solution, but it's not the most ideal."

"What is it?"

"We come here anytime we feel like being affectionate. I know it's inconvenient, and my emotions can be a pain. It's the only other solution I can think of."

"Well you have two options and that's a good thing. I—I'm just sorry it has to be this challenging for you."

"Don't apologize Garfield. I was born this way, and it's something I've accepted. To be fair I never thought I'd fall in love. It was so new to me when I first felt it. I don't regret it. I'll never regret feeling the way I do about you," she smiled as BB grabbed her hand once gain.

He felt her leading him somewhere and somehow he knew it wasn't back into her room. "Where are we going Rae?"

"I have my own realm in my mind that I go to when I need to escape my room."

BB smiled as they entered her realm. There was a queen sized bed with purple sheets, pillows, and comforter floating over a night sky. "Wow," BB said. He smirked. "Now are you trying to seduce me Miss. Raven?"

"I—I had no idea. It use to be a purple couch with a bookcase full of books. I must have created this during my mating season."

"I like this much better," BB smiled.

"You would," said Raven as she watched BB sit on the bed.

"Wow Rae it's so soft," he said as he lied down. "Come feel for yourself," he said as he watched her climb on the bed.

"Very comfortable," she smiled, looking up to see the night sky full of stars.

"Man I could stay here for hours. It's so peaceful."

"I'm sure my other emotions would be happy about that. You'd never get a moment's peace of you decided to stay."

"Well I love your emotions Raven. I love you," he said as he kissed her softly on the lips.

"Of course you do," she said as she sat up and moved to straddle his waist. "So?" she smiled deviously. "What do you want to do?"

"I can think of a few things but maybe you should tell me what you want."

"Always the gentleman I see," she smiled. "Well for starters you could take off your clothes," she said as he stood up to take off his suit and gloves. His boxers soon followed as he lied back in the bed.

Her lips met his in a passionate kiss before moving down his neck and onto his chest. She sucked every inch of skin her lips could get to, hearing him moan in pleasure. When her hand felt his strong heartbeat, she smiled and continued a wet trail down his abs. Her lips stopped before his manhood, and she looked up to see him trying to catch his breath as his eyes clouded over in lust.

"Ra—Raven, why did you stop?"

She smiled. "Just making sure you're ok," she said as her hand rapped around his member and stroked the skin, causing the changeling to to be putty in her hands. The look on his face brought her bliss. She didn't know she could make someone feel this good and then his essence spilled out onto the bed. She lied back down beside him.

"Oh—ok Rae," he breathed. "Your turn."

Raven removed her cloak, belt, and boats before she came out of her leotard. Her bra and panties met his eyes, and the smell between her legs was calling out to him. She watched as he moved on top of her and leaning in, he kissed her passionately, his tongue exploring her mouth. From her mouth he moved down her neck, leaving a love bite just for her. When his mouth stopped between her cleavage, he brought his hands to cup the fabric of the bra and stroke her covered breasts.

"Oh Azar," she moaned as he left her chest and left a love trail down her torso. When he started to lick her navel, she breathed in delight. She started to feel butterflies as BB grabbed her hips, and she felt her underwear leaving her body.

When she saw his head between her legs, he looked up and smiled at her. "Hey beautiful."

She blushed as she lied back down on the bed. "Don't tease me Garfield. Please."

His lips inside her felt like heaven. She could feel how hungry he was for her, and it overwhelmed her. She could feel his claws digging into her outer thighs, and she loved it. The pain felt right, and she swore she would never heal any scars from their time together.

Looking up at the stars, she sighed in pleasure, feeling herself coming close to completion. "Oh, Garfield!" she moaned as she spilled out into his mouth and when he swallowed and brought his tongue around his mouth, she felt hot all over her body. She felt the need to free herself of the last constriction on her chest, and she saw the curiosity in his eyes, wondering what she was thinking.

Raven reached around her back and unhooked her bra, freeing her body of the last article of clothing. She watched as his eyes widened in surprise, but she felt all the love and passion he had in his heart for before his mouth worked wonders on her breasts. He sucked, stroked and licked them so intensely that Raven thought she would pass out from the pleasure. Azar she loved his mouth. She loved him.


	24. Chapter 24

Ch 21

While BB and Cy had gone out this morning for groceries, Raven was spending a nice, quiet day reading on the couch with some tea and another good book. She smiled as she became lost in the story until the doors opened and in came Robin and Starfire almost all over each other. Their affection was suffocating at times, but she didn't blame them. She was happy when they finally got together, and she only hoped she could someday fully express what she felt for the changeling.

"Greetings friend Raven," said Starfire as she floated over to her.

"Hi," she said as she flipped another page in her book.

"I know friends Cyborg and Beast boy will not be back for a while and was wondering if you would like to join boyfriend Robin and I to the movies?"

"I don't know. It sounds more like a date, and I'm not to keen on sitting next to you two as you make out beside me."

"It happened once, and you can't let it go," said Robin.

"Well I would have been able to if everyone I came across didn't feel so badly that I was alone without a date. No thanks but you two fun."

The doors closed, and she was alone again. Putting down her book, she knew now that she had only two options to feel completely without disaster. Bringing out one of her spell books with her powers, she lied it across her lap and flipped to the page. The spell was written clearly on the page and below were the instructions as well as the benefits and effects the spell could lead to.

'So I have to make sure I say the spell clearly. Well that's a given with any spell.

1\. Before you perform the spell, you must make sure every emotion agrees to the results of the spell. If only one emotion is in doubt, you will lose your emotions and become emotionless. I knew that all ready,' she thought as she moved to the next page.

2\. If the spell is performed successfully, you will become one with your emotions. The mirror becomes obsolete. It may take some getting use to, but it's important to take it one day at a time,' she sighed. 'what is this a spell book or a self-help book?

3\. It's possible the while the results are beneficial, it maybe something that you can't handle. Becoming overwhelmed is a possibility, and you may realize afterwards that you aren't able to handle the emotions you have now become one with. Please take into consideration all that has been written before you proceed.'

Closing the book, she started to wonder if it was worth it. It seemed the only way was to visit her mind every once in a while to give her boyfriend the affectionate she so wanted to give him. Just thinking about yesterday blew up her tea in her face, thankfully it was cold. She screamed in frustration as everything in the room started to shake, tears came down her face. When she calmed down, she returned everything to normal in the living room and went to her room.

"Man what a day," said Cy as he and BB brought the groceries into the tower and onto the kitchen table.

"You can say that again. I mean the fans are just so intense. I can't believe we got through shopping in one piece."

"I know that one girl almost tore your suit off. Good thing Raven wasn't there she would have murdered that girl."

"It would have been too much anyway with feeling other people's emotions," he sighed. "I just wish there was more I could do for her Cy," he said as they put the last of the groceries away and sat on the couch.

"Well you did tell me you two went to visit her emotions yesterday. Why can't you just perform the spell you told me about?"

"Every emotion has to agree. If there's any doubt, Raven could become worse off. She'd have no emotions at all."

"Wow, that's awful B. Well you told me she can express herself freely while she's in her mind. That sounds like the best option to me."

"Yeah me to but it's her decision Cy. I can't make it for her. Well, he said, "I'm going to check on her. See you later buddy."

BB knocked on her door. For a little while he heard nothing until the door slid open with her powers. Walking in, he closed the door as he saw Raven's form lying in her bed. Before he could reach out to her, she spoke. "I—I don't know what to do Garfield, either options is risky," she said as she explained what she found in one of her spell books.

"Going inside your head doesn't seem like the best option?" BB asked in confusion as he watched her sit up in bed, wiping the tears from her cheek. He sat beside her.

"For the rest of our lives that's where we'd go if you want to touch me. There's nothing fair or normal about it."

"Being a hero doesn't make life fair and the last time I looked, we're not so normal. I love you Raven with no conditions. I'd follow you anywhere and everywhere to be with you. I'll do anything to be with you. I'll support you in what you want, and I have your back always. I'm not just your boyfriend, but I'm your friend. I'm afraid to say this, but you're stuck with me," he smiled.

She buried her face in her chest as she cried in his arms. She felt his arms wrap around her, patting her back in comfort as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear that brought a smile to her face. At this point she knew what her room looked like but she didn't care.

"I love you Garfield."

"I love you to Rae."

In the afternoon Robin called his team for practice. He evaluated each member's individual workouts, and he paired each Titan up to spar, which everyone groaned about. Robin paid no attention to their reactions.

"Man we all ready know I can beat BB. Is it really necessary to humiliate him in front of everyone?" said Cy.

"Hardy har har," said BB.

"I am the most excited about sparring with friend Raven!"

"You're excited about spending alone time with Robin afterwards," said Raven.

"Well," Robin blushed as BB and Cy laughed, "lets get to it. Star and Raven you're first."

BB couldn't keep his eyes off his girlfriend. Her movements were so calm and deliberate. She really knew how to move her body. 'Come on Rae I know you can do it!'

Starfire got knocked to the ground flat on her back. "Good spar Star but Raven wins."

"Good job friend Raven," said Starfire.

"Thanks Starfire," she said as she hugged the empath. "Ne—need air!"

"Oh my apologizes," said Starfire as she stood beside Robin.

"All right Cyborg and Beast boy you're up," said Robin.

Robin, Starfire, and Raven's jaws dropped and what they were seeing before their eyes. BB was winning the sparring match. His movements were on point and looked professional. He wasn't the clumsy and uncoordinated fighter he had let everyone believe he was.

"I—I can't believe it. You beat me BB," he said as Robin called the match. "This doesn't make any sense."

"I—I uh was taught to fight by Mento. He thought it would be useful to learn if I couldn't depend on my powers. I've been pretending I wasn't that good because of Mento's methods. Lets just say he makes Batman look like a kitten."

"I don't know what to say Beast boy accept I would like to see everything you've learned from Mento."

"That could take a while Robin. Maybe another time," said BB.

"All right well everyone did great today. Titans! Hit the showers," said Robin.

"Rob calm down. You don't have to shout every time," said Cy as Starfire laughed at her boyfriend's agitated face while they were walking out of the gym with BB and Raven lagging behind them.

After her shower Raven decided to visit Timid and Rage. She knew she couldn't force them to join with her, but she wanted to understand why. Walking into Timid's realm, she noticed her maze had gotten smaller.

"Timid," said Raven.

"What do you want?" she asked in fear. "I—I all ready told you I want to remain the way I am."

"Your maze is smaller. Why?"

"I—It's Beast boy, but you all ready knew that," she sighed as she closed her eyes. "Ju—just let him move on. We'll never be able to feel. It's hopeless."

"You know that's not what I want want, what we want. I know you're afraid, and I am to. Life without risks is no life at all."

"Beast boy said that," she smiled shyly. "I'm afraid it's not worth the risk, besides Rage will never agree to it."

"Timid I'm asking you what you really want. Forget about the risks. Just tell me—

"I want Beast boy!" she cried as she sunk to her knees and covered her face to cry.

Raven hugged her emotion as she balled on her lap. "It's ok Timid. Everything will work out. I just need you trust me Timid, trust yourself. Have no doubt that we want to be with him."

"I—I don't Raven," she sniffed as she rose from her lap. She smiled. "I'm with you Raven."

"Thank you Timid."

"Yo—you'll bring him here one last time, wouldn't you Raven?"

"Of course Timid, I promise," she said as she flew away, swearing Timid's maze was disappearing.

She knew where she was going next, but it wouldn't be pleasant. Her and Rage had always butted heads, but she was hoping that because they had Beast boy in common, she would understand why she wanted to perform this spell.

She started to wonder if she wanted Rage to be a part of her body in the first place. She had only been an emotion in her head up to this point. What would it mean for her when or if Rage decided to join her in body.

Standing at Rage's realm, she started to have doubts about seeing her. She was quite unpredictable. Taking a breath in and then out, she walked into her emotion's realm to see Rage had been waiting for her. Her blood red eyes and wicked smiled greeted her, and it sent chills down her spine as her fingers clutched the cage she was in.

"Hello Raven, what brings you to my realm I wonder?"

"You know why Rage."

"So how did you manage to convince Timid?"

"I didn't have to convince her of what she wanted all along."

"Don't think you can use Garfield to sway me Bitch!"

"There's no need to swear."

"You do know if I did decide to join, I would find a way to take over your body and become you. Face it Raven there's no way you can win."

"It's NOT about winning. It's about being happy, something you clearly know nothing about."

"Well I WOULD be happy if you set me free."

"You know I can't do that. That's not who I am anymore. We were born of a demon, but it doesn't mean it defines us. You don't have to live under the influence of Trigon anymore. He's gone forever. Mother is gone to, and she left us human."

"Yes, it's too bad to. We could have taken over this world by now but no you had to make friends and fall in love with—

"You love him to Rage. You hate how he gets under our skin and has the nerve to insert himself in our lives, but you love him for all of that. He makes you happy."

Rage smirked. "Perhaps I'll keep him as my pet when we destroy earth. He'll make a good sex slave as well."

Raven sighed. "You love his Beast."

"I find it very curious," she smiled. "How about you give me and the Beast some a lone time and I'll think long and hard if I want to join you."

"You don't mean—

"Yes, I would like to be intimate with him. I mean hell you and Beast boy have done everything but fu—

"Don't say that word!" she blushed. "That's not what Garfield and I are about."

"Oh Raven when it all comes down to it, we're all animals."

"Have you been talking to Lust?" She shook her head. "Never mind. I'll let you spend some time with the Beast but no sex. You can cuddle, kiss, and talk. That's all I'm giving you."

Rage sighed. "Fine I agree to that. I'll think about the spell but no promises. I want to see the Beast tomorrow," she said as Raven agreed and left her mirror.

Walking out of her room, she made her way into the kitchen to see a fresh pot of tea on the stove and a warm cup of tea on the table waiting for her. She didn't see anyone as she sat down and picked up the teacup. As she swallowed the warm liquid, she smiled.

"Just how I like it."

"Well that's good," said BB as he stood up from the other side of the counter.

"AH, GARFIELD!" she yelled as she clutched her chest. "You scared me."

"Oh uh sorry Rae."

"What are you even doing bent over like that?"

"Why waiting for you my dear," he said as he purred and then smiled.

"Oh very funny," she said.

"Anyway I'm baking a cake in the oven. I was bending to see how it looked."

"What's the occasion?"

"You'll have to wait for tonight. Cyborg said he had something to tell us, and I figured by how excited and nervous he seemed, a cake might be the right thing. Plus I felt like cake."

"What do you think it is?"

"Well it can't be about him leaving the team so your guess is as good as mine."

"So," Raven said as she clutched her tea in her hands. "I went into my mind today to speak with Timid and Rage. Timid has agreed to the spell, but Rage has a request and then she'll think about the spell."

"What does she want?" asked BB as he sat beside her at the table.

"She wants to spend some time with your Beast tomorrow. I agreed, but I had my conditions. Cuddle, kiss, and talk, that's all. Thankfully she agreed to this."

"She wanted sex, didn't she?"

"Yes, but I—wait how did you know?"

"Lucky guess and well the Beast wants her to," he blushed.

"Oh," she blushed.

"But I told him it was my body and I wanted to be with you when we're both ready," he said as he took his hand in hers. "So tomorrow?" Raven nodded at him as she kissed him on the cheek as his arm went around her. Suddenly the her teacup blew up in their faces. BB laughed.

It was after dinner when everyone gathered in the living room. The four Titans knew Cyborg had some big news to tell, and they were all anxious but some where better at hiding it then others.

"So Cyborg, what did you want to tell us?" asked Robin.

"Well I wish Karen could have been here to but she's on a mission with Titans East so she said it was ok to tell y'all without her."

"Dude just tell us all ready. The suspense is killing me," said BB.

"Yes before Beast boy passes out," said Raven.

"All right well Karen and I are engaged," said Cy, as Starfire squealed happily so loud that the other Titans had to cover their ears.

"Oh sorry friends I am just overjoyed for friend Cyborg," she said.

"Th—that's ok Star," Robin smiled.

"Speak for yourself dude. Big ears over here, ow!" said BB as Raven gave him a sympathetic look. "Anyway congrats Cy I'm happy for you man," he said, smiling at his buddy.

"Thanks B."

"Ditto," Rave smiled briefly.

"Aren't you two a little young to be getting married?" asked Robin.

"Well gee dad," he said as Robin glared at him, "just joking man chill. We're thinking of a long engagement. We all ready know we won't be getting married until were older, and we're not Titans anymore."

"Well then congratulations Cyborg," said Robin.

"Thanks man and I know the future is a sore subject for everyone but I wasn't planning on being a Titan forever. I want to live as normal life as I can."

"Cyborg brings up a good point. We'll have to talk about our future plans, and I know it won't be an easy talk. I've actually been dreading this day, but I promise I'll keep you all up to date," said Robin as he felt a somberness in the room.

"Don't worry y'all it won't be for a long while. We're still here, still Titans, and still friends so lets eat some of that cake I saw BB make in the fridge."

"Dude you just ruined the surprise but fine," said BB as he got up and headed to the kitchen as his friends followed behind him. He took out the cake while Raven got out the plates and utensils.

The cake was great, and BB got praised but the somber air had never left the five heroes.


	25. Chapter 25

Ch 22

BB stood at Raven's door the next morning. He had ate breakfast and thought about yesterday. Robin and Cyborg's words had been floating in his head all night, making it hard for the young changeling to sleep. He had never thought about never being a Titan again until his spot on the team was threatened. Now that it had been decided that he could be a part of the team again, it was hard to think about ever leaving.

"Garfield?"

"Oh," he blushed, "sorry about spacing out. It's just—

"I know I've been thinking about it to," she said as she let BB into her room. Closing the door, she sat beside him on her bed.

"You know I thought I'd be a Titan until I was old and gray," said BB.

"Me to but I had a feeling that Cyborg wanted something more than this at some point in his life. I wasn't really shocked, but I wasn't ready to hear it anyway."

"Well I guess you and me will have to think about our next adventure together. We have time, so we don't have to come up with something right away."

Raven smiled. "Sounds good to me but now we should focus on your Beast spending time with Rage," said Raven as she took out her mirror. "She's requested I not come with you into my mind, but I will be here. If I sense something is not right, I'll come in and intervene."

"Ok," he smiled. "I'll let you know what happens when I come back," he said before he disappeared into the mirror.

Into Rage's realm BB noticed her cage had become bigger to fit his beast form. Standing in front of the cage, he saw Rage's red eyes on him. "Hello Beastie."

"Hey Rage," he said as he made his way hesitantly in the cage.

"Don't be afraid I just want to cuddle," she smirked. "I promise your wet blanket of a girlfriend."

"She's not a wet blanket. She's the most amazing girl I've ever met, and I love her. I'm doing this for her, for you. The Beast—

"Wants me I know. Unfortunately you and Raven want to have sex the normal way. What's normal about you two again?" she asked as she watched him transform into the Beast. Her eyes lit up, and she was in love as she cuddled against his soft fur. She smirked at the Beast. "Now she didn't say anything about a little wrestling," she smirked as the Beast purred against her touch.

The cage was stained with blood but the two creatures didn't care as they rolled around, sneaking kisses her and there. They felt alive for the first time in a long time with each other. Rage knew it would end, but she let that leave her mind to concentrate on her Beast.

Beast boy woke up to find himself cuddling with Rage. By the sound of her breathing he could tell that she was asleep. Looking around the cage, his eyes widened. He could smell her blood mixed with his stained on the bars of the cage and around the cell.

'Oh my god what did we do?' he thought as he inspected his body to see some brushing and scarring all over. His suit was torn in certain places where he could see claw marks on his exposed shoulder.

Looking to the satisfied sleeping Rage, who was resting on his chest, he carefully moved himself away from her, got up quietly, and walked out of the cage.

"It was a great time I have to admit," said Rage as he turned to face the satisfied emotion with a smirk on her face.

"What did we do exactly?"

"Well we did cuddle for a while but I got tired of that quickly. We decided to have some fun," she smiled.

"We didn't—

"No. We wrestled around the cage. I have to say I'm very impressed. Your Beast is a very worthy opponent, and I'm sure would have been in the form you're in now."

"This doesn't look like wrestling Rage. It seems violent to me."

"Well you survived so get over yourself. I'm sure Raven won't be happy, but i like to get her riled up. It's fun. Anyway you can tell her I accept the spell."

"Just like that? What changed your mind?"

"Raven granted me my request. Plus I hate to love you and your Beast."

"You got a funny way of showing it. Well it's been interesting but I have to go."

When he got to the exit, he looked back around the place. He had to admit he would miss this place. Spending time with her emotions had been a good way to understand his girlfriend, and he had to admit he had doubts about going through with the spell. There was just something inside him that screamed it was a bad idea but when he looked at Raven, he could see how hopeful she was that she could finally express herself without fear of destroying those she loved.

"Garfield."

BB smiled. "Hey love I just came back from seeing Rage. I think everyone's in agreement with the spell."

"That's great, but you have doubts. Talk to Raven. Don't hide your doubts from her. It's true that it is her decision in the end, and she loves you so tell her how you feel."

BB appeared in Raven's room as she came out of her bathroom with a startled look on her face and then it turned to anger.

"Rae it's ok calm down. She and the Beast just wrestled."

"That better not be a euphemism."

"I promise. Plus I think I would've known if she had sex with the Beast."

"So, she just did this to your body to piss me off?"

"Pretty much but I'm fine. No severe damage or anything. Just bruises, scars, and claw marks."

Raven took his hand, and they went into her bathroom. She told him to stay still as she phased his clothes off his body, leaving him in his boxers. Her hands moved all over the wounds left by Rage, healing every last one of them.

"You should probably shower and change," said Raven as she walked past him but not before he grabbed her wrist.

"Raven, tell me what's going on?"

"Did she agree to the spell?"

"Yes but Raven I have my doubts. I'm not sure you should go through with it. I mean there's a lot of risk involved, and I'm not convinced that Rage is telling the truth about the spell."

"All right," she said as she sat on her bed, holding her hands in her lap.

"I know you're disappointed Rae, but I thought I should tell you. I know how much this spell means to you, and I don't want you to end up emotionless because Rage was faking the whole time."

Raven smiled. "Thank you for telling me Garfield. I know it couldn't have been easy for you.'

"No, but I want you to be happy. I know you'd rather have to control your emotions then have none at all."

"True."

"Well I should probably shower. Are you going to be ok?" he asked as he squeezed her hand.

"Yes Gar now go before you stink up my room."

BB stopped at her door and looked back at his girlfriend. "I love you Rae."

"I love you to Gar," she said as she heard the door close. She sighed and knew she had a long day of mediation ahead. She was furious at Rage, and she needed to calm down or else she knew she would do some real damage to her room. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

Beast boy knew she wasn't all right, and he knew that as soon as he was done in the shower, he would be right by her side. He rushed as quickly as he could to get fresh and clean. Turning off the shower, he was about to step out when he heard Raven speaking her mantra. He moved the shower curtain out of the way and stepped out of the shower to see her cross legged form floating in his bathroom with her eyes closed.

"Raven?"

"I needed a different place to mediate."

"And you thought my bathroom was a good idea?" he asked as she blushed.

"I—She felt his warm and wet hand caressing her cheek. "Ga—Garfield, are you—

"Naked as the day I was born but you've seen it before," he smiled. "Open your eyes Raven's it's ok."

"You know I'll loose control," she said as she felt his lips on her cheek.

"Relax Rae, take a breath, and open your eyes."

Her eyes opened to see her very naked boyfriend, and her heart began to pound loudly in her chest. When he got closet to her, she froze as his arms wrapped around her waist. "Gar, what are you doing?"

"Trust me Rae, just let go."

Their bodies were pressed together by his arms, and his eyes looked into hers like she was the only girl in the world. She could feel her desire for him overwhelm her as she lied her head on his chest, placing her hand over his strong heartbeat. Looking up at him, she saw his lips and couldn't deny herself any longer as she attacked his lips ferociously, feeling him respond with equal passion.

Her legs wrapped around his naked waist as he pushed her against the wall and attacked her neck with his lips, causing her to moan in pleasure as she moved her hips against his crotch. He groaned into her neck as moved their make out session to her bed.

"Garfield," she said softly as he looked down at the lovely empath below him.

"Are you ok? Should I stop?" he asked in concern.

"No, I—I'm just feeling a little over dressed," she said as she phased herself out of all her clothes. Smiling up at him, she reached out her arms. "Now come to me Garfield," she said as he was on top of her in no time.

"God I love you Rae," he said as he their bodies moved against each other as he caressed her breasts with his mouth.

"Oh. Ah! Gar—GARFIELD!" she screamed in pleasure.

Waking up, Raven could see the condition of her boyfriend's room and frowned. Rolling over in his bed, she saw it was almost time for dinner. Someone would be at one of their rooms in a few minutes and figure out something was happening, so she used her powers to restore BB's room and then turned to see her boyfriend in peaceful slumber.

"Garfield," she said softly as she ran her fingers down his chest, causing the changeling to open his eyes. His eyes shined at her, and he smiled. "We have to get up. Dinner will probably done soon so—

"I got ya Rae we don't want to get caught together with our pants down."

"How eloquent of you," she said as she stood up, the blankets falling off her body and onto the bed.

BB took the time to admire her naked form standing in the middle of his room as she gathered her clothes. Every move she made, he watched her. He couldn't get enough of her and part of him wished they could stay locked away in his room just holding, kissing, and touching each other forever.

"Gar—GARFIELD!" she yelled.

"Oh," he blushed, "sorry Rae just daydreaming," he said as he could see Raven fully dressed.

Getting off the bed, he went to dresser for some clean clothes and felt Raven's arms wrapped around his waist, with her head resting on his back.

"Thank you for telling me to let go," she sighed. "I really needed it even though I kind of destroyed your room.

BB smiled. "It looks fine to me, no worries Rae. It's just stuff anyway. You're more important than anything in this room," he said as he turned to face her, watching her arms come around his neck.

Her lips met his in a soft kiss. "I—I should go before the others get suspicious. See you at dinner," she said as she gave him one last smile and shut the door behind her.

"Raven, what were you doing in Beast boy's room?" asked Robin.

"It's not a crime to hang out with my boyfriend."

"No, it's just you've been in there for a long time so—

"What are you implying Robin?"

"Were you two having s—

"No and even if we were, it's none of your business. This conversation is over," she said as she walked passed him and into the kitchen to see Cy and Star with the pizzas on the table. She made her tea and sat down at the table.

"I think it is my business Raven," said Robin as he sat next to her. "Your powers are unpredictable and if you are choosing to put his life in danger, then you're being reckless, not to mention selfish. You're putting our lives in danger to, and I'm the leader of this team—

"We're NOT doing anything Robin so just drop it," she said as she took a plate, put some pizza slice on it, and began to eat.

"You were in his room for hours today," said Robin.

"So let me get this straight? The only reason I could possibly be in Beast boy's room is to have sex. Is that what you're telling me?"

"No. I—

"Please no more fighting," said Starfire. "Robin you need to trust Raven and apologize."

"Yeah man that you would think that she would do that. Clearly you don't know Raven at all," said Cyborg as he inhaled a slice of his meat pizza.

"I'm sorry Raven. I overacted. It's just—

"You don't trust me, or you don't trust him?"

"It's not that. We're teenagers, and we all have hormones. I just don't want those kinds of choices to lead to mistakes that can be taken back."

"I know you're just concerned, but Beast boy and I know what we're doing. We respect each other's boundaries."

"Ok I think we've had enough of that for one day," said Cy. "Lets just eat and chill," he said as BB walked into the room.

"Hello guys and gals," he said as he sat down, grabbed some vegetarian slices of pizza, and took out a bottle of soda. Taking a bite of his pizza, he felt some kind of tension in the room as he swallowed his slice. "Ok, what did I miss?"

"Nothing much," said Raven.

"Yeah just Robin being an ass," said Cy.

"Wow, that rarely happens," said BB as he inhaled another slice of pizza.

"Man I guess you were more hungry than Stafire and she has nine stomaches," said Cy as he saw his buddies' empty plate.

"Dude I'm always hungry," said BB as he swallowed his glass of soda whole. "I'm going to go chill on the roof. See you later," he said as he walked away. Sitting onto of the roof with his feet dangling off the roof, he wondered how life could get better than this. He had his friends and Raven. He had everything he could ever want in life.


	26. Chapter 26

Ch 23

Sleep last night had been hard for Raven. Rage had been her last hope to be complete emotionally, but she had proven she couldn't be trusted. In her heart she knew this but she wanted it so badly that it hurt. Even worse she had let Rage use her boyfriend's Beast for nothing, leaving scars on him that made Raven angry.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she sighed as she rose her teacup that was sitting on the roof and drank the warm liquid.

It was early morning, and she was tired. Falling asleep meant facing her nightmares once again. She couldn't stand it and knew she needed some kind of distraction to get her mind off the depressing thoughts she was having lately. When she heard footsteps coming towards her, she knew who it was and smiled.

"Garfield."

"Nothing gets passed you Rae."

"What are you doing up this early?"

"I've been doing a lot of thinking."

"Well that can't be good," she teased.

"I care about you a lot. I know the past few months haven't been easy for you with your mating season and trying to join yourself with your emotions."

"What's the point you're trying to make Gar?"

"I think you need to take some time off away from the team to relax and focus on yourself. There hasn't been a lot of crime recently, and we can handle Jump City when you're gone. I just wish I could go with you, but I used up my time with the Doom Patrol."

"Where would I go?" asked Raven.

"Well I happen to be talking with your Aunt and Uncle and they're going on this health and wellness cruise next week. It's a month long cruise where instructors from all over the world share their ways of life on how they stay happy and health. There's mediation, yoga, pilates, and other programs you can participate in. I'm sure Violet and Haven can fill you in on the rest. So?" he smiled, "what do you say? I've all ready gone over it with Robin and the rest of the team. They think it's a good idea for you."

She held him close, burring her face in his chest, her arms went around his waist. "I think you're very good for me Garfield. Thank you."

"You're welcome Rae. Just take care of yourself, and you know I'll be here waiting for you when you get back," he said as he kissed his forehead. "I love you so much Rae Bear," he said but was surprised when she didn't protest to the name, only holding him tighter.

Violet and Haven had come over to the tower later in the day to go over the trip with Raven. She felt excited just thinking about it. She knew she would miss her friends and boyfriend dearly, but it was only for a month.

"So, what do you think Raven?" asked Violet.

"Sounds nice," said Raven, smiling briefly.

"You're very lucky to have such great friends that care about your well being," said Haven.

"Especially that boyfriend of yours," smiled Violet.

Raven blushed and the window cracked. She sighed. "Sorry I—

"It's ok sweetie. We understand," said Violet. "I can't imagine how hard it is for you to not fully express how you feel."

"I got use to it with time. It became a part of me, and I learned to accept it. Then I come here and I get more than I ever bargained for."

"I'm sure Arella would be pleased to see the young woman you're growing into," said Violet.

"Well it looks like we have to get back," said Haven as he looked down at his phone. "Now that your dad's figured out texting, he won't leave me alone. Plus he really likes Violet's cooking and it's her day to cook."

"You ever wish they got their own place so you two can be alone?" asked Raven.

"All the time but it's kind of another tradition in our family that's been passed down," said Violet.

"See you next week Raven," said Haven as Raven saw them out the door. She waved and closed the door.

"Well I hope everyone's in the mood for Chinese because that's what I picked up for lunch," said Cy as he realized Raven was the only one in the room. "Hey Raven, can you tell everyone that lunch is here?"

"Sure I wasn't doing anything."

"Great!" he said enthusiastically as she rolled her eyes, disappearing down the hall.

Raven sensed the other three Titans in the gym. 'Of course Starfire's watching Robin workout as usual but why is—?' She was surprised to see Robin and Beast boy sparring while Starfire watched in glee. Watching the spar closely, she could sense BB holding back on purpose. 'I guess he doesn't want to bruise Robin's ego again,' she smiled. 'I know you could have beaten him Gar.' The match was over. Robin won, and BB looked over to Raven's all knowing eyes and smiled.

"Cyborg got Chinese food so—Robin and Starfire rushed out of the room. BB waited for her.


	27. Chapter 27

Ch 24

It was the day before the cruise, and Raven was all ready packed for tomorrow. Coming down from mediation on her bed, she sighed. She was excited to go, but she always felt uneasy when she had to leave the team for a long period of time. She was especially going to miss her annoyingly sweet shapeshifter boyfriend. It was a new feeling for her, missing someone so intensely.

Walking out of her room, she made her way to the kitchen to see a broad smile on Cyborg's face and his multi-layer cake. 'Oh no.'

"I can see you Raven," said Cy.

She sighed. "What is this?" asked Raven. "Please don't tell me you're doing something special before I leave tomorrow."

"Ok," he smiled. "I won't tell you because you all ready figured it out."

"This isn't necessary Cyborg. It's just for a month, and I'm coming back. I don't know why it's such a big deal."

"Well because we're your friends and I like to celebrate important times in my friends' lives."

"That's nice and all but—

"No butts missy park it," he said as she sat down at the table.

"Where is everyone?"

"We're back!" exclaimed BB with bags in his hands along with Robin and Starfire behind, who also had bags in their hands.

"Ok, what's going on?" asked Raven as three of her teammates set the bags down.

"Well BB had the idea to cook your favorite meal for dinner. I had the idea to make my famous layered cake while BB, Rob, and Star went to the store."

Raven sighed again. "Fine I give in. Besides how can I pass up a home cooked meal."

"Well all right!" exclaimed Cy. "BB you do your stuff man," he said as he put his cake in the fridge.

"I'm on it!" BB said enthusiastically as he rushed into the kitchen, getting everything he needed out of the grocery bags. He smiled, turning back to Raven, who was sitting at the table. "If you want to relax on the couch with a book while dinner's cooking, I won't be offended."

Raven used her powers to float a book from her room and into her hands. "I think I'll set here and read if that's all right," she said as he smiled at her and nodded. Before he went back to cooking, he kissed her briefly and turned back to his ingredients.

Dinner was over, dessert was finished, and the Titans were all in their beds sleeping, well except for two Titans. Raven had brought Beast boy into her room to spend more alone time with him.

"Thank you for tonight Garfield. It wasn't necessary, but it was very sweet of you."

"It was no trouble really Rae. I like doing nice things for you. I love you, and I'm just being supportive even though a part of me doesn't want you to go. i know it's the best thing for you right now."

"I wonder how I can ever thank you for everything you've done tonight," she smiled.

"How about a kiss?" he said as her lips were on him faster than he anticipated, finding himself flat on his back on her bed. "Whoa," he said before smiling at the empath on top of him. "You sure don't waste time Rae."

Before they knew it, they were rolling around naked and sweaty on her bed. Their arms groping and holding on to each other like their lives depended on it. Their moans, groans, and grunts sounded like music to each other's ears.

Lost in the heat of passion, there was nothing else on their minds but each other. Their bodies pressed against one another frantically, reaching a high they never knew existed. Their arms held each other tight as their kisses became so heated that they drew blood, but they didn't care.

Resting beside each other on her bed, they were catching their breaths, smiling with their hands intertwined.

"God I'm going to miss this," said BB.

"Being this intimate you mean?"

"Well yeah but not only that. I'll miss just hanging out with you," he smiled, moving a damp strand of her hair out of her face.

"Me to but it's not the end of the world. I'll be back," she said as she felt him kiss her chakra, which made her feel happy.

Moving in between her legs, she could feel his excitement as well as her own. His claws ran down her long, pale legs before moving them over his shoulder. Holding a firm grip on her thighs, his tongue entered her and she moaned at how aggressive his tongue seemed to be and how good it felt to have something so warm buried deep inside her.

"A—Azar how long is your tongue," she moaned as she arched her body closer to his head. She felt her breathing becoming heavy as he continued his assault inside her. When she came, she relaxed her body straight on the bed as BB swallowed, lied her legs back down, and lied back down beside her. "Wow! You just get better at this every time, don't you Garfield," she smiled tiredly as he kissed her softly on the lips before covering them with a blanket. They were out like a light.


	28. Chapter 28

Ch 25

The breeze had felt good on her face as she mediated in her room on the ship. She could feel herself relaxing and unwinding. Her stress seemed to melt away, and it made her smile, briefly of course she didn't want to break anything on the ship.

Her mediation was done and as she stepped onto the floor, she heard a knock on the door. Opening it with her powers, she saw the excited faces of her aunt and uncle. "So? What do you two have planned?"

"You're coming with us you know," said Haven. "Violet won't take no for an answer, trust me she's stubborn."

"All right so what's our day look like?" Raven asked.

"Glad you asked sweetie," smiled Violet.

After their breakfast in the dinning room, they took a yoga class together. Raven had learned some new poses, and Haven had pulled a hamstring, which Violet had laughed at before realizing how insensitive she was being.

Sitting on one of the lawn chairs, Raven healed her uncle. "There good as new."

"Wow, that is something," said Haven. "Thanks Raven."

"No problem," said Raven, realizing there was something else he was thinking about. "What is—

"It was you, wasn't it? You healed Garfield when we were in the hut. I knew your healing powers seemed familiar. You—you saved his life."

"Yes, but I don't wish to discuss it any further. I was going through a hard time. So, what else is there to do on this ship?"

"There's a psychic aboard the ship, and I've always wanted my fortune read. What do you think?" asked Violet.

"I don't know honey. I mean—He looked at her face and sighed, "fine."

Raven smirked. "She has you in the palm of her hand."

"Raven," she Violet said expectedly.

"Looks like I'm not the only one," he smirked back at her.

"Yeah whatever," said Raven.

The line was short to step into the psychic's room, and Raven could feel the excitement rolling off her aunt in waves. Getting a sense for the psychic was hard but she wasn't worried. She wasn't the one getting a reading from them.

"Oh yes I see more traveling in your future," said the psychic as she held Violet's hand. "Your father will learn to accept his granddaughter. She will show him the light, don't worry Violet your family will be happy."

"Thank you Delia."

"You are most welcome Violet. Now does your husband wish to be read?"

"Sure why not?" he said as he sat down before her.

Taking his hand, she concentrated on his very being. "You wish to know more about the Raven. Her connection to a green boy she saved has you curious about the place she left to come to the jungle. She will give you a story but not everything. Be patient."

Haven felt like a weight had been lifted as he got up from the table and stood beside his wife. Delia looked to the couple and then to Raven. "Oh no I'm not—

"You are safe in my hands child. Read me if you wish, I have nothing to hide," she said as Raven felt her open her mind to her. She saw her life, her happiness and pain. "You keep your life closed to me, but there are some things I can tell you, do you wish to know?"

"As long as it's not about the distant future," said Raven as she sat down.

"Agreed," she nodded as she took her hand. Her eyes widened immediately, but she didn't let go. "You are the daughter of Trigon. Your life has been nothing but pain, destruction, and death."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Oh something spicy and passionate exists between you and this green boy. His favorite place is not only with you but between your legs," she said as Raven blushed. "You love him there as well."

"Raven!" exclaimed Haven and Violet.

"Ok something less intimate," said Raven.

"I see a spell, a way to become whole. It's something you've wanted for a long time. Although you feel there is no way to perform this spell because of the obstacles involved, you will always continue to hope it will happen—wait! I—I'm getting something else. There is hope. There is another way you haven't thought of."

"What is it Delia?" asked Raven.

"The boy between your legs is the key. Once you complete your bond with him, you will be free, free to feel. Th—this comes from a woman. She—yes Arella, your mother. She never knew what your life would be. She only saw what you brought upon Azarath but a part of her hoped you would escape the turmoil and find normalcy. You have and now she has share with me your salvation," she said as she opened her eyes and smiled at the empath. "Good luck Raven I hope this helps you," she said as Raven thanked her and left the room.

"Raven, young lady you—I—uh I don't know what to say," said Violet.

"Don't tell anyone," said Raven.

"Who would I tell my mother? Oh she would have a heart attack hearing something like that," said Violet.

"It's none of your business what I do with—

"You're only 17 years old Raven," said Haven.

"I had a mating season, and I needed him. You can make all the assumptions you want, but I love him. He loves me."

"So why continue that kind of behavior?" asked Violet.

"I—I can't explain it. Ever since I requested—

"It was your idea?" asked Haven. "Oh God."

"Don't you mean oh hell?" said Raven. "Anyway I think this conversation's over. I need some time to myself. See you two later," Raven said as she opened a portal and disappeared to the other side of the boat where she sat and relaxed on a beach chair under an umbrella.

Calming herself with a book she got from her room, she got lost in the story for a little while until she felt a headache forming. A lot had come her way today and she knew she needed to sort it out. Closing her book, she put aside on the side table.

'Hi Rae,' said Lust.

'Oh no it's you,' said Raven.

'Well now you know what you have to do Rae. What have I been saying all this time? We need Garfield but no you're satisfied with his mouth inside—

'All right that's enough Lust.'

'What are you so afraid of?' asked Love. 'We love him.'

'Love is not sex,' said Raven. 'I'm a product of Rape. My mother—

'You are not your mother Raven,' said Knowledge.

'Yeah we're strong, brave, and awesome,' said Brave.

'Garfield is nothing like Trigon. He nurtures us, makes us think differently about the world and ourselves. He asks us what we want, what we need. He's the best thing to ever happen to us. Ultimately it's your decision. Is it him you don't trust or yourself?' said Knowledge as Raven felt herself sleep back into reality by the ringing of her communicator.

A smiling green face with beaming eyes faced her. "Hey Rae, how's everything going?"

Her heart pounded, and she blushed. "It's been a long day, but it's nice being on the ship."

"Yeah you looked more relaxed. So, what have you been doing?"

"Yoga and we went to a psychic."

"Oh no."

"I know I'm skeptical, but she was the real thing. I'll tell you all about when I get back, but there's probably one thing you should know."

"What is it?"

"We—well she revealed some intimate things about our relationship and Haven and Violet were in the room."

"O—oh," he blushed. "Well that's embarrassing. Are they mad at us?"

"Disappointed but they promised to keep it to themselves."

"Are you ok?"

"I don't know. I mean I have no regrets about what we've been doing. I know it's not about getting your pleasure and leaving because I sense your feelings. You love me."

"I do Rae," he smiled, "with all my heart and soul and I know you're afraid to go any further than what we've been doing. I'm willing to wait as long as it takes. Your happiness is important to me. I want you to be certain when we have sex. I wouldn't want you to do it because you feel sorry for me."

"That's very honorable of you Garfield," she smiled. "I miss you."

"I miss you to Rae. I'm totally dying without you."

"Now you're just being dramatic."

"It's true. Robin and Starfire are off at the mall, and Cyborg went over to Titans East to see Bumblebee. I'm all alone."

"Hey! We're here you know," said a girl's voice in the background.

"Jinx?" Raven said.

"Hey mistress of darkness. Flash and I were called in just in case. Good to see you, come on speedy there's got to be som—the alert went off. "Well duty calls," said Jinx."

"Stay safe," said Raven to BB as he smiled at her and nodded before the screen went blank.


	29. Chapter 29

Ch 26

Sleeping had been difficult for the young empath. What was suppose to be a relaxing one month vacation was turning into an overwhelming roller coaster of disappointments from her family and a hopeful way to fully express her emotions.

Getting out of her cabin, she walked the ship to see the sunrise. She wished Garfield was here with her to ease her mind. He always had a way of making her forget her worries and concentrating on being happy. She knew he would probably be sleeping still in his room. She hoped yesterday's battle had gone all right, but she knew her friends would contact her if anything happens.

"Raven."

"Delia."

"I know I revealed a lot to you yesterday, but it was only meant to help you child."

"It's all right. I mean I would rather not have had my sexual relationship with my boyfriend revealed to my aunt and uncle but what can you do?"

"You wish to know why you feel such strong desire for him even though your mating season has passed."

"Yes."

"You were not shown love as a child. Your mother had to keep her distance from you, and you've always craved to be loved and love someone in return. The boy between—

"His name's Garfield."

"Garfield is the first person you ever felt deeply for. Your body reacted to him immediately. Heart racing, butterflies, and warmth you felt every time he was near you. His unconditional love for you draws you into him. When you're intimate with him, you feel like that's where you belong. You feel the love you never got from the two beings that made you and helped you maintain control over your powers. There's nothing wrong with what you're feeling Raven. You must embrace that and him if you want to be free to feel."

"Thank you Delia."

"It is my pleasure child. Well I must go and get ready for the day ahead. Enjoy your time off Raven, you deserve it."

Raven looked out at the view once more before she moved into mediation pose and uttered her mantra. She could feel calm come over her, and she embraced it, got lost in it. For once she didn't concentrate on others but focused on herself. Occasionally she would think of her boyfriend because it was hard not to. She couldn't wait to get back to him and her friends in better condition then when she started. For the first time in what seemed a while she had hope that her dreams of feeling without consequence would come true.

After she had breakfast, Raven went to find her aunt and uncle. She hoped they didn't think less of her. She found them in the outdoor pool, swimming some laps, so she sat in one of the beach chairs by the pool and waited.

"Raven."

"Hey," Raven said as Haven sat next to her. "I thought I'd give you both some space."

"We don't hate you Raven. We were just afraid you were moving too fast with him. Well your grandma also has a rule about not having sex until you're married. She believes it's disrespectful to your body."

"Good thing you're both keeping it to yourselves then. I have my reasons for my choices. I just need you two to respect and trust that I know what I'm doing. Garfield and I are in perfect control. He would never do anything to hurt me."

"I—I'm sorry sweetie I think I was too judgmental," said Violet as she sat on the other side of Raven. "I think that lovely trait comes from my mother. I was just concerned, but I can see that you know what you're doing."

"Thanks. So?" she smiled. "Is family vacation still on?"

"I'm glad you asked Raven," said Violet.

The trio hit some shops where they decided to get some gifts for the ones they cared about, followed by a nice lunch facing the water, and then a lecture about health and wellness. It seemed harmless enough until they came out of the lecture blushing.

"That was um—interesting," said Raven.

"To be fair I didn't know it was going to be about the best ways to keep your sex life fresh and I thought it would be rude to leave," said Violet.

"Well you do know sex is proven to be healthy for couples," said Haven.

"Not helping," Raven blushed. "I never heard anyone talk that graphic in all my life."

"Lets' just continue with our day," said Violet.

Before Raven could follow the couple, she sensed something that made her heart drop. It was familiar but unwanted. Her eyes searched for what she was feeling and found what she was looking for. The Rage inside her was threatening to come out, but she kept in control as the person walked up to her.

"Hello Raven."

"Slade, how did you—

"Not important. We need to talk."

"What do you want?" Raven seethed.

"I have your friends."

"What. Did. You. Do?" she asked, her powers forming in her hands.

"Me nothing yet but I can't say the same thing about my associate."

"Why come here?" asked Raven.

"I've learned about your relationship with the shapeshifter, and I thought I should tell you personally that the next time you see him, he will not be himself. He will kill your friends and become my new apprentice all thanks to Nicholas Galtry."

Raven's eyes widened. "You won't get away with this Slade. I will stop you!"

"Oh so full of spirit Raven but it's out of your hands. There's only you and even that's not enough to defeat me."

"I wouldn't say that," said a familiar voice to Raven.

Standing behind the young empath were four normal looking human beings. Taking their rings off, the Doom Patrol revealed themselves.

"Well well the legendary Doom Patrol," said Slade. "I can't say this hasn't been fun," he said, "but I have somewhere to be." He released his bots as Raven flew passed them and towards Slade at full speed. Before she could reach him, he disappeared.

"No!" Raven yelled as she turned towards the bots that were fighting the Doom Patrol. "Stand back," she said to the team as she destroyed the bots with her powers. "Everybody get there stuff it's time to go," said Raven.

A portal opened to Titans Tower as her aunt, uncle, and the Doom Patrol walked in. Raven immediately raced to the computer, finding anything and everything she could to find her friends and Garfield. She brought up the records of the most recent fight to see the team had been fighting at the docks with Slade and the bots. Suddenly a smoke covered the area and everyone disappeared. Nothing. Turning around, she felt a plan forming in her mind.

"Raven?" said Rita.

"Trust me we will find them and Garfield," she said as she got into a mediative pose, closed her eyes, and let her soul self scour Jump City. While she was doing this, the Doom Patrol were making plans of their own.

'Th—this isn't working,' she thought. 'Maybe if I focus on Garfield's energy, I can find out where him and the others are.' Relaxing and focusing as much as she could, she called out to her boyfriend. 'Garfield, where are you? I need you to let me know, so I can find you.' She heard a long silence. 'Please Garfield! I need to know you're all right. I need to know where you are,' she sighed. 'I LOVE YOU!'


	30. Chapter 30

Ch 27

Strapped to a table beaten, bruised, and battered, Beast boy was trying to find a way out to save him and his friends. He sighed. 'I can't believe he dragged them into this. Why could he just take me?' he thought as he struggled against his bindings.

"You can try all you want Garfield, but you'll never escape those bindings," said Galtry.

"Don't call me THAT!" he yelled. "Please let my friends go."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You see they're insurance. You see I have big plans for you Garfield. With your abilities and my latest discovery of your Beast, you will do my bidding and Slade's. Your first test will be the death of your friends."

"No!" He growled. "I'll never kill my friends, much less help you. I'll die first."

"Now that's a shame. All that potential would go to waste and I won't let that happen."

"What have you done to me?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out. Now, would you like to say your goodbyes to your friends before you kill them?"

"YOU BASTARD!" He screamed as he felt an electric shock travel through his body. "AH! What is that?"

"You were being defiant," he said as he clicked a button on the remote he held, revealing his friends, trapped in bubbles that prevented them from using their powers to escape. "I'll leave you all alone for the moment. I have things to do," he said as he left the room.

"Beast boy!" said Robin.

"Friend Beast boy!"

"BB!"

"I—I'm sorry this is all my fault," said BB.

"Enough with the pity party, we have to find a way out," said Jinx as she watched her boyfriend Kid Flash trying to figure out a way out of his prison.

"She's right," said Cy, "but how?"

All of sudden BB felt like his head was being invaded. At first all he heard was murmurs but then the voice became clear. 'Garfield, where are you? I need you to let me know, so I can find you.' She heard a long silence. 'Please Garfield! I need to know you're all right. I need to know where you are,' she sighed. 'I LOVE YOU!'

'Raven! I—I don't know where we are,' and then he felt himself slip into unconsciousness.

'Let me see through your eyes Garfield,' she said as she felt BB give her control. Looking around, she could see her friends trapped, and she felt BB's pain and his condition. She focused, trying to find anything around her that would giver her clue of where they were and suddenly she found familiar lettering on the inside of the wall he was facing. 'Pier 92. I'm coming Gar!'

BB felt himself smile. 'I love you.'

"Yo BB, why are you smiling man?" asked Cy.

"Raven's coming. We just have to hold on until she does."

"I think that's enough time," said Galtry. "You'll see your friends again soon enough," he said as BB watched a wall separating his friends from him. Taking out a needle, BB's eyes widened. "Now to prepare for your debut," he said as he came closer to him.

"Don't come any closer," BB said as he struggled against his bindings. "I—I'm warning you! You'll regret this!"

"Hold still freak!" he said as he punched him in the gut, causing BB to groan in pain as the needle went into his skin.

"Wh—what's in the need—BB lost conscious as Slade walked into the room.

"Where have you been?"

"Just sending a message. They'll be here soon and then our plan can commence."

"They?"

"She's bringing the Doom Patrol with her."

"What? Are you insane? They'll—

"The Beast will take care of them to, right?"

"Right," Nicholas smirked. "They'll never know what hit them."

Looking closely at the unconscious shapeshifter, he noticed everything that was inflicted on his body and then something came to mind. "The shapeshifter is in a relationship with the demon girl. When she sees him like this, it will break his heart," he laughed.

"Just how dangerous is she Slade?"

"Don't worry she will be handled."

"I trust you Slade," he said. "I'm sure will both get what we always wanted. A force of nature that will do our biddings for us. I can't think of anything better. Plus I get to watch him suffer throughout his life. It serves him right for escaping from me in the first place."

A portal showed itself before Slade and Galtry and out came Raven with the Doom Patrol behind her.

"Well look who finally showed up," said Slade.

"Enough talk. Where's—She looked to see her boyfriend strapped down to a lab table like some kind of beat up animal. "You're going to pay for what you've done."

"You won't have the chance I'm afraid," said Slade as Galtry pressed his remote once again, revealing the other trapped Titans.

An electroshock was felt by Beast boy, waking him up to scream pain. "You—YOU MONSTER!" he yelled.

"Now now Beast boy is that any way to greet our guests?" said Slade.

BB turned to his captors to the empath and the Doom Patrol. "Raven."

"Say goodbye," said Galtry as he pressed a different button on his remote.

"Wh—what's happening?" BB said as he felt something inside of him, threatening to come out.

"Doom Patrol, attack!" said Mento as a sea of Slade bots came towards them and Raven headed straight for Beast boy but was blocked by Slade.

"I don't think so Raven."

"Azrath Metrion Zinthos," she said as she pinned Slade against the wall. "You're going to wish you were never born by the time I get through with you!"

"It's too late for him Raven, just take a look at your boyfriend now."

Turning around, she witnessed Galtry commanding a green beast creature to kill their friends as he let the Titans out of their prisons. "No! Beast boy stop!" Raven said as she knocked Slade unconscious and rushed to where he was. Before her eyes, the Titans were attacking the Beast and the Beast was out for blood. "GARFIELD!" she screamed as the Beast stopped what is was doing and came for her.

"No Raven!" said Robin.

The Beast stood over Raven as she flew up to meet his eyes. "I know you're still in there, fight it! You don't want to hurt me."

"Don't listen to her Beast, kill her!" demanded Galtry.

"No!" she said as the Beast grabbed her by the waist. "Gar wa—He licked her face and then nuzzled it.

"Love Raven," said the Beast.

"What! No, you stupid animal. You've ruined everything and now you must di—Galtry was knocked down by Mento, who took the remote and destroyed it, causing the Beast to become BB again.

The Slade bots were still coming as Robin and Mento looked at each other.

"Titans!"

"Doom Patrol!"

"Go!"

"Attack!"

The Slade Bots were knocked down and destroyed until only an unconscious Galtry and Slade remained. Both teams were ready to take them into jail when a bigger portal opened on the wall, and Raven got a sinking feeling in her stomach.

An echoing laugh filled the room as Jared (Wrath) came through the portal, staring right at Raven. "Guess who I brought back with me sister?"

"N—no! You're suppose to be dead," said Raven and then she saw the horrific grin of Trigon.

"Daughter I have returned and now this world will burn and you will rule by my side where you belong."

"Ne—never!" she exclaimed, noting the portal was still open. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos—

"Raven, watch—Cyborg blocked Jared's attack.

"W—we have to get out of here. Regroup," said Robin. "We're in no condition to beat Trigon and his son right now," said Robin.

Raven looked back to see the condition of her friends and the Doom Patrol. It didn't look good and as she looked at Beast boy unconscious in Robot man's arms, she turned to Trigon.

"Yeah but it's not like we have anywhere to hide and gather our strength," said Cyborg.

"I know just the place, but we need to make a few stops first," said Raven.

"But the first you need some cover so we can distract them," said Starfire.

Cliff stayed behind with Raven as she uttered her mantra. The portal was opened, and Cliff looked at the powerful sorceress, who looked back at him. "Go, trust me you'll both be safe."

"Thanks Raven," he said as she nodded.

Soon enough the other Titans and Doom Patrol members followed through the portal until it was Raven standing outside. "We'll be back to destroy you," she said as she went into the portal.


	31. Chapter 31

Ch 28

"Wh—where are we?" wondered Rita.

"Azarath," said Raven as her eyes gazed over the place. "It looks like they've rebuilt."

"It's quite lovely," said Violet as she felt her husband's arm around her.

"Quickly the shapeshifter needs care right away," said Azar as she, her husband, and the rest of the group followed Raven.

Beast boy's eyes opened to a beautiful yet unfamiliar sky in a large white bed he knew wasn't his own. As he tried to sit up, a shooting pain throughout his body caused him to lie back down. "Wh—where am I?"

"Beast boy?"

He could see his adoptive mom walking towards him. "Rita, what—where—?"

"Calm down Garfield I will explain but how much do you remember?"

"The Doom Patrol and Raven came to save us. I guess we won."

"Not quite sweetie. It's true your girlfriend saved us all for now. During the fight a portal opened and out came a demon named Jared and his father Trigon."

"What!" he said as he sat right up. Realizing the shooting pain he lied back down. "Then what are we doing here? We have to—

"We're in no condition to win the fight," said Mento as he came into the room. "Glad to see you're awake. Right now we're recuperating, coming up with a plan."

"Where are we?"

"Some place called Azarath," said Mento. "We're at the Doctor's home. Apparently the empath is well connected here."

"It's Raven's home," said BB. Looking around, he smiled. "It seems fitting to her."

"How are you feeling Garfield?" asked Rita.

"My whole body hurts."

"Can you tell us what Galtry did to you exactly?" asked Mento.

"I was in and out most of the time. I know he did something because I remember a lot of needles. I think he might have cut me open at one point, but I won't know until I can get a good look at my body. How are the others?"

"Hey BB you're awake," said Cyborg as he came in the room.

"Friend Beast boy you are the ok?"

BB smiled. "Just a bit sore otherwise no worries."

"Well that's good," said Robin, who came in behind Starfire. "You'll be up and fighting in no time."

"Yeah the green runt is resilient," said Cliff.

"Ditto," said Larry.

"So, any plan to get rid of big, red, ugly, and his son?" asked BB.

"Raven's doing some research. Her family decided to give her a helping hand," said Robin.

"Yeah you should have seen it B. Raven opened a portal to her room and all her books just came to her."

"So, what happened to Slade and Galtry?" asked BB.

"They got away," said Starfire.

"We're thinking maybe they joined Trigon and Jared. That's the worst case scenario," said Robin.

BB sighed. "Just great."

"Are you ok B?" asked Cyborg. "You took quite a beating. I mean Raven did what she could on the healing front, but—

"Dude I'm fine as long as at some point I can move my body without hurting myself."

"Well we should let you get some rest," said Robin.

"Wait! Di—did I hurt anyone? I think I turned into the Beast and sometimes—

"No B. We're all fine man. Just concentrate on getting better, all right?"

"All right uh just one more question."

"What is friend Beast boy?" asked Starfire.

"Nice clothes," he said, causing embarrassment around the room.

Closing his eyes, he could hear footsteps leaving the room until silence followed. The silence felt peaceful to him as he felt himself drifting off. He only hoped they could come up with a plan and get back to Jump City before it was too late.

Raven's eyes needed a break from the endless words on the pages of her books. Walking into the room where Beast boy lied, she sat down on the bed, watching the rise and fall of his chest. He looked so peaceful to her, without a care in the world. If only she could be like that, but she couldn't. She had to find a way to defeat Trigon and Jared once and for all.

Pulling the covers carefully off his body, she saw the old scars and the new ones. There were so many she didn't know of she could count them all. Although she was use to seeing them by now, she was prepared for the new ones. She remembered how painful it had been to heal him once they got to Azarath. Never had she experienced such pain in her life.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she whispered as, deciding to heal him for the second time today. The pain was less strenuous, but it existed and she felt how deep it existed inside him. Once she was done, she lied beside him, catching her breath as she pulled the covers over his body. Tired from the amount of healing she had done, she slipped into unconsciousness on the bed.

BB woke up once again. He felt the soreness in his body had disappeared. His nose caught the scent of lavender and vanilla and knew she was here. Looking beside him, he saw a sleeping Raven wearing a greek like black dress, exposing her neck, collarbone, arms, and her calves. he could tell she was exhausted.

'She must of healed me,' he frowned as he lied back down to observe the dark beauty more in detail. Her hair had grown longer, and his fingers couldn't help themselves as they ran through her silky hair. 'Wow, that's soft,' he said as he scooted closer to her sleeping body. Her smell was intoxicating as he cleverly buried his face near her neck. He wanted to bite her so bad, but he didn't want to wake her up.

Suddenly her head was resting on his chest and his arm decided to wrap around her waist, bringing her closer to him. Looking down at her face, he saw her smile that melted his heart. 'Wait a minute smile? She wasn't smiling when I first—"You're awake aren't you Rae?"

"No," she said.

"Come on Rae give it up. Besides you know how much I love seeing those beautiful eyes of yours," he said, watching a blush come to her face as one of the pillows blew up, spilling white feathers all over the bed. Two violet eyes met his, and he was gone as he stared deeper into her eyes. He smiled. "I like your outfit by the way, it suits you."

"It was only thing the doctor's wife had at short notice. It's comfortable, so I'm not complaining. So, how do you feel?"

"Good. Thanks Rae but you didn't—

"I actually had to. You were dying from loss of blood because of your injuries. It was touch and go for a while but everything worked out. The doctor even assisted. He's the best in Azarath, so I knew you were in good hands."

"Thanks for always taken care of me Rae."

"Well," she smiled, "you take care of me so we're even."

"So, what made you think of coming here?"

"I knew I had to think of a place that Trigon knew I never wanted to return to."

"Bad memories?"

"Mostly," she sighed, "this is where I became emotionless, where I was trained by the monks to control my emotions, where I could never see or hold my mother, and where my mother died," she said as she felt BB rub her back. "I know we can't stay here and as soon as I find a spell, and we train some, then we can go back home and face that monster and his despicable spawn."

"I don't think we have time to waste Rae. Earth is probably in trouble now as we speak."

"You're right," she said as she got up along with BB.

"Um, why am I shirtless?" he asked as Raven blushed.

"Never mind here," she said as she handed him a shirt on the bedside table.

"Come on Rae," he smirked, "fess up you like to see me shirtless."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Well I know you'll keep annoying me so yes I love your body," she said as she looked at her toes, "and I love you," she said as she looked at him.

"Raven," he said softly.

"What if—

"No! Raven don't think that way. We will find a way. You found a way last time, and I love you. I'll be there to protect you, the team, and the Doom Patrol. I promise," he said as he held her close. "Now lets eat, do some research, and train our butts off. You with me Rae!"

"I'm always with you Garfield," she said as she kissed his nose.

Their eyes met and their lips met soon after. Arms held tightly around bodies while heated kisses were exchanged with such passion that their chests burned from lack of oxygen. Their eyes and lips separated, but their hands never left each other as they made their way out of the hospital room and into the living room.

The Titans, the Doom Patrol, and Raven's family turned to see the couple holding hands. The doctor and his wife offered them something to eat, and they sat at the kitchen table and ate.

"So, y'all ready to send big, red, and ugly and his spawn back to hell?" asked Cy.

"Dude I was born ready," said BB as everyone laughed.

Raven could sense no doubt from the beings around her. They would fight with her, and Garfield would fight for her. It was a bit overwhelming to say the least, but it gave her hope again.


	32. Chapter 32

Ch 29

Training was over and the hot springs pool in the backyard of the Doctor and his wife's home was calling the heroes names.

Mento and Rita settled on one side of the pool together as Robin and Starfire settled on the other end of the pool while Raven sunk her feet into the soothing waters. Wondering where BB was, she didn't have to wonder long as she felt his hands on her feet.

"Why aren't you in the water?" he asked.

"Why are you wearing your uniform in the pool?" she asked.

"I asked first Rae," he smiled as his hands moved up to her ankles.

"The bathing suits the doctor's wife had in her closet where slightly revealing. I wouldn't feel comfortable around everyone. And you?"

"I don't want everyone to see my scars."

"I know I'm being silly but—

"Hey your reason is valid. I'm just insecure."

Raven moved her arms from resting on the ground to pushing her into the water, leaving her cloak resting on the edge of the pool. Breaking through the water, she moved some strands of her longer hair out of her face.

"Beautiful," he smiled.

"You're sweet, and I know you're insecure but everyone here has scars. There's nothing wrong with them. You survived your scars, and you're strong because of them."

"You're right Rae," he said as he got out of the pool, pulled off his suit with his boots, leaving him in his boxers as he jumped into the pool. "Canon ball!" he screamed as he splashed not only his girlfriend, but the couples on either side of the pool. Breaking the surface, he smiled in glee. The hot water touching his skin felt good, and he sighed in contentment, feeling free. When he felt Raven's hand on his bare back, he purred as she moved her fingers up and down. "God your hand is like magic," he said as her head lied on his back. "You all right Rae?" he asked as he turned her around to face him.

"Kiss me."

BB was surprised. "In front of everyone? Rae are you sure?"

"Yes," she said as she felt his arms around her waist.

"Anything you want," he smiled as he kissed her passionately on the lips. He felt her kiss him back. He felt her desperation and sadness. He held her tightly against him.

"Are you two sleeping together?" Mento.

"Mento!" exclaimed Rita.

Raven disappeared from BB's arms. BB sighed. "Did you really have to do that Steve?" he asked as he got out of the pool.

"Yes," Mento said as he got out of the pool. "It would be the biggest mistake of your life."

"Well we aren't. Are you happy now? You didn't have to embarrass her you know. You could have just pulled me aside and asked," he said as he gathered Raven's cloak, boots, and his uniform.

"I don't believe you."

"Well that's your problem, not mine. So if you'll excuse me I'm going to find her," he said as he walked away.

"Beast boy!"

He growled threateningly at him before he disappeared into the night. He took some breaths in and then out before he put his nose to work, searching for her by her scent. It led him to her room inside the doctor's house.

"I—I'm sorry Rae. He had no right to—

"It's not your fault," she said as he handed her boots and her cloak. "Thank you."

"Well I'll let you shower and change. Tomorrow we fight and we need our rest. So?" he smiled. "I see you in the morning?"

"W—will you stay with me?" she asked as a blush came to her cheeks.

"Sure," he said as he shut her door. "I'll—All of sudden he found his fresh pajamas coming through a portal and settle on her bed. "Raven?"

"We can shower together. I hear it saves water," she said as she disappeared into the bathroom.

BB felt his heart racing in his chest as he removed his boxers and made his way into the bathroom to see the silhouette of a very naked Raven through the glass of the shower. He didn't know why his heart was beating so fast. He had seen her so many times like this and as he opened the door, he saw her smile at him.

Holding her close under the falling water, he moved his hands anywhere and everywhere he could get to. All he could hear was her voice and the sound of the water and he got lost in the moment. He felt her hands wander as well, and he wondered if his voice had the same effect on her. When he heard her crying, he held her closer and tighter as he let his lips take away her pain. Whispering soft and kind words into her ear, he could feel her relax in his arms and after they washed and dressed for bed, he continued to hold her tight through the night.


	33. Chapter 33

Ch 30

A portal opened to Titans Tower as the Titans and the Doom Patrol came through. Looking around, they all realized no damage had been done to Jump City at all.

"I—I do not understand," said Starfire. "Just what is Trigon's plan if not to destroy earth?"

Raven sighed. "I think he was waiting for us to return. He likes his victims to see the pain he is causing them before he destroys them."

"Man that is one sick son of a—Robin shook his head at Cyborg. "Bastard," said Cy.

"So, where do we start?" Mento asked Raven.

"I can't sense him, but I should be able to. Maybe it's some kind of spell. I don't know. I hate to say this, but I think we have to wait until he comes to us."

"The wait is over daughter," said Trigon as both teams turned around to see the big red demon with his wicked, smiling son Jared.

"Hello again sister."

"Why did you bring him back?" asked Raven. "You're crazy to think he won't throw you away when he has no use for you."

"Well sister you should know that spell you preformed to as you put it 'kill him' wasn't the right one. You banished him to another dimension, and he's been trying to get back here ever since to destroy you and your friends. As for me I still had some life in me and he brought me back with him and it's a shame our brothers couldn't be here to witness your defeat but oh well," he said as formed his powers. "Say good by—He was knocked over by a green gorilla.

"You know talking isn't the best way to win a fight," said BB.

"Yo—you killed my brothers, and you will pay!" Jared screamed. "Feel my—

"Wait!" exclaimed Trigon. "This green being killed my children."

"Yes father now let me honor you in destroying this filthy excuse for space."

"No need," said Trigon as he took Jared with his powers and snapped his neck, his lifeless body falling off the tower as the red demon reduced him to dust with the power of his hand.

Gasps were heard from both teams accept for Raven, who really knew the monster her father was. Facing him now, she saw everything she never wanted to be.

"Green one I find there is use for you. Join me and I will spare your life and that of my daughter."

"I'd rather die," BB said as both teams got ready to fight for their lives and the lives of the citizens of Jump City.

Her plan was set in motion as she phased into the tower, searching for the spell that would end Trigon once and for all. The basement was filled with forgotten books from her past, and she quickly searched through them all, the lives of her friends, boyfriend, and the Doom Patrol depended on it.

She thought she had been through every book in the basement until she found one last book on top of a box of Starfire's stuffed animals. Before she could go through the pages, a blast shook the tower, knocking her off her feet and into the wall.

"Foolish girl, did you really think your friends could destroy me?"

"Are they—

"They've put up an amusing fight but no. They're close to death, but they're still hanging on even in their unconscious states. It's no matter they will die soon enough along with this world."

"And me?"

"You are my only child now. You will come with me and destroy the universe by my side."

"Never!" she said, feeling the book she needed at her feet. 'What am I going to do? I need to see that spell but if I grab the book, he could destroy it. I won't have this chance again.'

"It's too bad about the green one. He lasted the longest you know. I gave him the option as I'm giving it to you. I'll spare him if you come with me. He has great potential, and you would have him always to do what you will together."

"At the expense of my friends lives. No we wouldn't want it that way. I don't care what you have to offer me. I will destroy you once and for all!"

"Why you disobedient bitch!" he screamed. "You're making the biggest mistake of your life."

"I don't think so," she said as she heard a familiar voice in the open hallway.

"Titans East Go!" yelled Bumblebee as Raven went for the book, quickly absorbing the information through her powers.

Once the spell entered her mind, she dropped the book to the ground. "Move. NOW!" Raven demanded as the Titans East got behind her. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos destro foreverm Trigon!" she said as her power covered him in the darkness of her powers.

"NOOO! AHHH!" he wailed as he felt himself fading away with each step he made towards Raven. His flesh was rotting before their eyes, his bones disintegrating into nothingness.

"Well that was interesting," said Speedy.

"Talk about plain gross," said Aqualad.

"Si Si!" exclaimed Mas y Menos.

"Where is—Bumblebee was interrupted as Raven ran from the basement, up the stairs, and onto the roof to see the unconscious, bruised, and battered forms of her teammates and the Doom Patrol.

"No!"

"Raven, what? Oh my God," said Bumblebee. "What did—

"Stand back I'm going to try something dangerous," said Raven as she moved her hands out like she was reaching out to them. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she yelled as a thick layer of healing power covered the Titans as well as the Doom Patrol's bodies.

"Raven I don't like this," said Bumblebee. "You could—

"I—I know Karen, but I—I have to try. Please understand there's no going back now," Raven said as the healing began.

Bumblebee watched in amazement at what the empath could do. When there was nothing left in Raven to give, she collapsed in Karen's arms. "Raven!" she yelled as her other teammates came to see what was going on.

"Karen, what—?"

"Speedy, Aqualad, Mas, and Menos make sure the Titans and Doom Patrol are all right. I have to get Raven to the medical station inside the tower.

Hooking Raven up to the machines, she did everything she could for her. She took care of her wounds, dressed her in a hospital gown, and pulled the covers over her. The beeps on the monitor let her know that Raven was still alive, which brought a sigh of relief to her.

Soon enough Karen helped bring in the unconscious bodies of the Titans and Doom Patrol onto the hospital beds to rest.

"I—I can't believe it. They're all alive," said Speedy.

"It was Raven. That girl has some mayor power," said Bumblebee.

"So, how is she?" asked Aqualad.

"Alive and as soon as she gets into her trance, she's out of the woods. I think it may take some time though," said Bumblebee. "While that's happening, you should all eat something. I'm sure no one will mind."

"What about you?" asked Speedy.

"I'll eat when Sparky wakes up," she smiled as she went over to the robotic teen and held his hand.

"We'll bring you something to eat," said Aqualad.


	34. Chapter 34

Ch 31

The sunlight shines on Titans Tower as a new day began. In the medical room the Titans East had stayed just in case something were to happen to the Titans or Doom Patrol during the night. Bumblebee woke up to feel a hand squeezing hers and looked to see Cyborg looking back at her.

"Hey Karen," he smiled as she hugged him.

"Good to see you awake Sparky but your not the only one here, unfortunately," she said as he looked around to see his friends and the Doom Patrol unconscious in hospital beds. "They're all right Victor. Raven, she healed all of you at once before I could do anything. I'm sorry," she said as he made his way over to Raven.

"She's not healing herself yet," said Cy.

"She's still alive, and she will be fine. Trigon's gone by the way, once and for all. That girl is strong Victor."

"Yeah I know," he smiled. "Thanks for looking after my little sister."

"We're Titans. We got each other's back," she said as they both heard a groan coming from another bed.

"Starfire!" said Cyborg as he waked over to her bed. "How do you feel?"

"Well rested thank you friend Cyborg," she said before she looked around the room.

"Don't worry Star everything's fine. Raven and the Titans East made sure of that."

Looking over to the mask crusader beside her, she got up and walked over to his bed. Leaning down, she kissed his lips softly as he began to open his eyes and kissed back until he realized they had an audience.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," said Cyborg.

"Haha very funny Cyborg," Robin said as he sat up. "Update?"

"Trigon's defeated and everyone's ok," said Bumblebee. "Raven healed all of you, but it may take some time before she wakes up."

"She's not in her healing trance yet Rob, so she's not completely out of the woods but she's alive."

"She, healed all of us?" asked Rita as the Doom Patrol got out of their beds.

"Yes, friend Raven saved all of our lives, knowing hers was in danger in the process."

"I guess we owe her a thanks when she wakes up," said Mento.

Beast boy's eyes opened as he heard voice. At first they were fuzzy but then he realized they were the voices of his friends and the Doom Patrol. As he sat up, he felt something on his back and as he reached his hand behind him, he felt feathers. 'That can't be right.'

"BB! You're a—when did you get wings on your back?" asked Cyborg as BB got up from his bed.

'Oh no,' he thought. 'It can't be,' he sighed. "I think it happened when Galtry had us. He did something to me. I still don't know what it is. Where's Raven?" he asked as Bumblebee pulled the curtain back to reveal the unconscious empath, who was still lying on the bed. "Why isn't she healing herself?" he asked as he stood by her bedside.

"She healed us and the Doom Patrol at the same time. We were dying, and she saved us. I'm guessing it took a lot from her. Plus she defeated Trigon. I'm sure she's exhausted," said Robin.

BB removed a glove from one of his hands and tenderly took one of her hands in his and everyone watched as Raven's body floated over the hospital. He sighed in relief.

"All she needed was the power of love," said Bumblebee. "Now come on lets leave the lovebirds alone and eat something. I'm sure we're all starving."

"I'll bring you back something B," said Cy.

"Thanks dude," he said as everyone left the medical lab. Sitting at his girlfriend's bedside, he kept his hand in hers. He kissed it softly before squeezing her hand. "You wake up real soon, you hear me Rae? I love you," he said as he kissed her forehead. "Robin told me what you did. It was crazy but amazing at the same time," he sighed. "I'm just glad that monster can't hurt you anymore." Looking back at his wings flapping on his back, he sighed once again. 'Great I wasn't enough of a freak all ready but now I can transform my limbs into animal parts while remaining partly human.'

Gazing at the floating empath once again, he smiled. 'You're going to be all right Raven. Now as for you,' he said, talking to his wings, 'time to go away.' He sighed, concentrating on them disappearing from his back. Before he knew it, he could feel a brief burning on his back and then nothing. Opening his eyes, he looked to see they were gone. 'Man that takes a lot out of me,' he thought as he felt tired.

Transforming into a cute little kitten, he leapt onto Raven's torso, curled up, and fell asleep on the empath. The warmth of her tummy made him smile and pur loudly.

Hours had passed as Raven's body moved from floating onto the hospital bed. Waking up, she found a sleeping green fur ball on her stomach and she smiled as she reached out her hand to pet the adorable kitten, causing the kitten to wake up, yawn, and get up. She watched the kitten turned to see a very awake Raven.

Hopping off her and onto the chair beside her bed, he became his human form. "Raven!" he said as he hugged her.

"It's good to see you to Garfield," she said as she hugged him back.


	35. Chapter 35

Ch 32

Titans East had gone back to their headquarters in New York the next day while the Doom Patrol decided to stay for a few days, which bothered BB. He loved his old team, but he was still pretty pissed at Mento for embarrassing him and Raven in front of Rita, Robin, and Starfire. He knew that Robin was probably more suspicious then ever about his and Raven's intimate relationship.

He tried to focus on something more positive. His girlfriend, friends, and family were alive, and Trigon was gone once and for all. At the same time he knew Slade and Galtry were still out there and it left him more stressed than when he woke up.

A pair of hands massaging his shoulders startled him for a second until he realized it was Raven and he smiled. "Hey Rae, you feeling ok?"

"Yes, but I felt your stress from my room. You need to relax."

"Well I feel better now that you're here," he said as he watched her sit beside him. "Oh how was the cruise? I mean I know it was cut short and everything."

"Nice while it lasted. I actually met a genuine psychic on board. She was very helpful."

"Really, how?"

"She gave me another way to feel without consequence."

"That's great Rae! What is it?"

"You know that thing I've been avoiding. We've done everything else intimately but—

"Traditional sex."

"Sure, lets call it that," she blushed.

"I thought you weren't—

"I don't know. I mean I'm not sure what's holding me back. I mean there's no risk in getting pregnant because as a half demon I'm infertile."

"I can't have kids either Rae, and it's because of my unstable DNA. So, there's no holding me back either."

"Wow," Raven said in shock.

"You know Rae we shouldn't just do it for the sake of doing it. It should mean something, right?"

"Yes. It's just I never thought this far. I mean I never thought I'd have sex, and I never pictured what I wanted it to be like in the traditional sense," Raven sighed. "I'm starting to get a headache," she said as she felt his hand running up and down her back. "Thanks Gar."

While Raven was mediating on the roof, she felt footsteps coming towards her. She really didn't feel like talking to anyone right now, but she wasn't one to turn down her friends when they really needed to talk to her.

"Rita?" said Raven.

"I hope I'm not interrupting your meditation," she said as she sat down on the roof, her feet dangling off the edge.

"No, not at all. Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I'm sorry my husband embarrassed you and Garfield like that. He likes to get to the bottom of things, and he has an interesting way of getting to the truth."

"So you want to know if it's really true?"

"I know how much he likes you Raven. Sometimes he can be too passionate and—

"He is passionate, but he's attentive to my needs. He doesn't do anything that I don't like," said Raven as she blushed.

"So, you are—

"We're thinking about it."

"And you can't wait until you're both a little older?"

"It's hard now. I can't even give him affection without blowing up something. Once we do, I'll be able to show him the kind of affection he deserves."

"Have you thought of the consequences?"

"We're both infertile. There's absolutely no risk of pregnancy."

Rita sighed. "Well I can't stop you two but I just want both of you to be happy. You clearly make him happy so I support you."

"Thanks Rita we promise to be responsible. So, how are you?"

"Good. I admit it's hard to know I will never have a child, but I'll always have the memories of raising Garfield."

"You did a good job Rita."

"Well I'm afraid I can't take all of the credit. His parents did some of the work."

"What about Mento?"

"Tough love. He taught him how to fight, how to be strong."

"Where is everyone?" asked Mento as he came into the room to see BB washing dishes.

"Groceries."

"Beast boy."

"I don't want a lecture Steve."

"You two are being inappropriate!"

"Ok you know what? You don't know anything about what Raven and are doing. It's none of your business."

"You knew I didn't like her, and you—

"I fell in love with her. She's the best thing that has ever happened to me. Why can't you just be happy for us?"

"I know you're making a mistake. Her powers could hurt you. I'm just concerned."

"Bullshit!" yelled BB. "You know you always wanted me to end up with Terra."

"Yes, I liked her. She—

"Betrayed my team and me and broke my heart. Besides I was never in love with her. I just liked that a girl noticed me. It was doomed to fail from the beginning. I loved Raven from the beginning. I won't ever stop loving her, and there's nothing you can do about."

"No, I guess I can't."

"She saved all of our lives against her father. You need to be more grateful. She cares about me, she loves me. I'm going to be with her forever, so you'll have plenty of time to get over yourself and realize how important she is to me."

"You're stubborn."

"Yep it's one of my best qualities," he said as he sat beside him while Cliff and Larry came in.

"Hey you two want to play some volleyball?" asked Cliff.

"You're both on. We'll wipe the floor with you," said BB enthusiastically as they made their way to the roof to see Rita and Raven meditating together near the edge of the roof.

"Garfield," said Raven as her eyes opened to see the smiling changeling behind her.

"You want to play some volleyball."

"Why not? It will be fun to see your face when I beat you," she said as she walked over to the court with BB and Rita behind her.

"I—I can't believe we lost," said BB to Mento and Rita.

"The girl has got skills," said Rita.

"That she does," said Cliff as Larry and Raven came over to them. "Up for another round?"

"We should probably head out soon," said Mento.

"Well at least stay for lunch," said BB.

Mento looked to his team. "All right Beast boy."

Lunch was over, and the Titans saw the Doom Patrol off as they disappeared into Raven's portal. BB loved them and admitted it was hard to say goodbye. At the same time he was glad they were gone. Now he felt like he could finally relax.

Walking back inside the tower, he rested on the couch right next to Raven. His eyes went to her, seeing the contentment in her eyes about the book she was reading and the tea she was sipping. Deciding not to disturb her, he transformed into a cat. A cat nap was calling his name, and he was heeding the call.

Where her fingers brushed against his fur, he felt her warmth and it made him smile. He was even more happy when she picked him up and placed him in her lap. He couldn't help but purr so loud that he knew the others were probably looking at them, but he didn't care. It felt like she didn't care either as she scratched behind his ears.

"He looks most happy friend Raven," Starfire smiled.

Raven looked at BB's squinty eyes and cat smile. His purring was particularly loud today, and she smiled down at him as he opened his big green cat eyes to stare back at her.

"Are you sure you two aren't sleeping together?" asked Cyborg. "I'm not judging or anything."

"If I was sleeping with him, I'm pretty sure you would all know about it."

"What does that mean friend Raven?"

"The whole tower would be shaking by all the emotions I would be feeling," she blushed. "All right can we not talk about this anymore?"

"All right Raven we'll back off," said Robin.

"Thank you," she said as she stood up with the green kitten in her arms and disappeared into the hall.

"You're still not convinced are you Rob?"

"They're doing something."


	36. Chapter 36

Ch 33

Tossing and turning in her bed, Raven woke up in the night to sense a familiar presence outside the tower. Getting up from bed, she put on her cloak and boots and walked passed the living room and kitchen and created a portal to the outside of the tower.

The sky was dark as Raven moved away from the tower and searched the grounds. "Hello," she said. "I know you're here. You might as well show yourself before I do it for you," she said as the silhouette of a tall cloaked woman came towards her and she instantly knew who it was. "Mother?" she said softly. "I—I thought you were dead."

"I almost was Raven. I woke up to realize I had been saved. Somehow I was taken from Azarath and ended up back in Gotham City living with a family until I was healthy again."

"And you're here because?"

"I wanted to see how you were. You look different. You look happy."

"I am," she smiled briefly. "Would you like to come in? It's late, and i'm sure you could use some sleep."

"Sure," she said as Raven created a portal and Arella followed her inside the tower.

Sitting down at the kitchen table, Arella watched as Raven made tea for them. Looking around the place, she could see how homey it looked. Turning back around, a cup of steaming hot herbal tea was placed in front of her.

"Thank you Raven," she said as Raven sat down with her. "You've done well for yourself. I can see that. I've been watching you and your friends. You're a part of a crime fighting team, the Teen Titans?"

"Yes and—wait you've been watching me? Why didn't you just—

"I felt it was best for you to grow without me. I would have only stood in your way."

"That's what you told me when I was four, and I didn't like it then. I don't like it now. You're my mother. I—

"I—I couldn't Raven. It was too hard. Every time I looked at you, I saw him. It was easier to—

"Leave me alone without love. You always believed it didn't exist."

"I still do. In the end all men want is—

"NO! That's not true. I use to think that to because you ingrained it in my head, but—

"What aren't you telling me Raven?"

"I have a boyfriend. It's serious, and I love him with all my heart mother," she said softly.

Raven showed Arella to her room. "You can sleep here for the night. I'll sleep in one of the guest rooms. "Goodnight mother," she said, leaving before her mother could say anything else to her.

Grabbing some blankets and two extra pillows from one of the closets, she made her way down the hall to an empty room at the end of the hall. Opening the door, she looked around the room to see a dresser, bed, and closet. When she was finished dressing the bed, she was about to lie down and get some sleep when a knock came from the door. She sighed. 'Who is crazy enough to be up at this hour besides me?' she wondered as she opened the door to see the cutest sight she had ever seen. Her boyfriend rubbing his tired eyes. "Garfield?" His gray sweatpants hung around his hips loosely, and his torso was bare of any clothing, making the empath blush.

"He—hey Rae, what are you doing here in this room?"

"Well I sensed a presence outside the tower so I went out to investigate. Surprise to say it was my mother. I put her in my room for tonight."

"Wait a minute I thought she was—

"So did I," said Raven as she removed her cloak and sat on her bed. She felt him sit beside her.

"How do you feel about her?"

"It's always been a rocky relationship. She kept her distance from me in fear I would do some real damage in her presence. I carry some resentment for her but a part of me can't blame her. I was conceived through rape. Every time she looks at me, or I use my powers, she is reminded of him."

"That's not your fault. You were innocent, and it's not like you had a say about being born or not."

"But if she knew I would bring her so much pain, then why did she keep me? Why didn't she abort the pregnancy?"

"I think because a part of her loves you. She couldn't bare the thought of killing her own child, even knowing who your father was."

"That seems plausible I guess."

BB smiled at her. "Well I should let you get some sleep," he said as he got up. He felt her grab his arm. "Raven?"

"Stay."

"All right," he said as he closed the door. "I just hope your mom won't kill me in the morning when she finds out."

"I won't tell her if you won't," she smirked as she lied down on the bed, making some room for BB. She watched as he lied beside her and instantly her arms went around him. His went around hers, and they smiled at each other, not realizing Arella had seen them.


	37. Chapter 37

Ch 34

Raven had left her snoring boyfriend at 7AM in the morning to check on her mother. Standing in front of her door, she looked around the hallway to make sure no one saw her. It was all clear as Raven knocked on the door. When the door opened, she saw the serious look on her mother's face.

"Come in Raven there's something I would like to discuss with you."

"Sure," she said as she closed the door.

"Are you sleeping with that shapeshifter?"

"What are you—

"I heard you two talking, and you never left the room once he closed the door."

"Occasionally we sleep in the same bed. We're not having sex, but we will at some point. It's not like it's any of your business anyway. You chose to abandon me, so you have no say in what i do with my life."

"I am your mother, and I—

"You could have fooled me. You didn't want the responsibility of raising a half demon child, so you have no right to throw the mother card in my face. You gave me life, but you didn't give me the love I needed."

"So you're going to get yourself involved with the first male who takes an interest in you?"

"It's NOT like that! You don't even know him. He loves me, and I don't care what you say."

"Do your friends even know about your nightly trips to each other's room?"

"No, because nothing is happening. We just hold each other in bed and sleep. It's nothing but innocent."

"It starts that way Raven and then one day you decide to have sex. The next day he'll leave you because he's gotten what he wants from you. He doesn't need you anymore. I don't want that to happen to you."

"It won't. Again you're making snap judgements because of what happened to you. Garfield is nothing like Trigon. He's the complete opposite. He kind, carrying, loving, and nurturing. He is the purest heart I've ever know, and he love me with all of his soul. I feel it everyday. There's nothing you can say that will stop me from being with him. Deal with or move on. It's your choice."

"I would very much like to meet your friends," said Arella as she came out into the hall, following Raven into the kitchen to see a lot of surprise faces staring back at them. It made Raven uncomfortable.

"Uh hey Raven, who's your friend?" asked Cyborg as he set down breakfast for his friends.

"This is my mother, Arella. Mother this Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire."

"It's nice to meet you all," said Arella. "Raven, where is your bedmate?"

"He's not my bedmate. He's my boyfriend, and he's still sleeping. It has to do with the animals inside him."

"Bedmate, Raven what is she talking about?" asked Robin.

"They've been sleeping in the same bed. I'll assume it's been for a while now," said Arella.

"Thank you for telling everyone my business mother."

"Raven you know the rules," said Robin.

"We're not doing anything that merits concern. I don't see the harm."

"She clearly doesn't have good influence here. I propose we go back to Azarath."

"I'm not going anywhere. This is my home, and you just insulted my friends. I'm not about to change for you or anyone else. I've been told all my life that emotions are dangerous, so I feared them as I feared my own. I won't live that way anymore. I know what is right for me, not you mother."

"You're 17 years old. You don't have a say," said Arella.

"Go home mother and leave me. I don't need you anymore. This is my family, and this is my home. If you ever loved or cared about me, you would accept my choices."

"I have a second chance with you Raven, and I won't let you ruin your life over some boy."

"He's not some—suddenly a feeling of dread washed over as she ran from the room, flying through the hallway and to the room at the end of the second floor of the tower.

Opening the door, she found her boyfriend in the fetal position on the bed, trying to breath. Coming over to him, she felt his head. He was burning up, so she levitated him out of the room and down to the medical bay. Lying him on one of the beds, she heard him speak. "R—Raven?"

"Don't worry you're going to be all right," she said as she hit the alarm to alert her friends to the medical bay.

"Raven, what's—Cyborg looked at his weak and frail friend and rushed to his side to hook him up to the machines.

"I think he has some kind of infection. I would heal him, but I think antibiotics would work better."

"I'm on it," said Cyborg.

Raven sat by her boyfriend's bedside as the other Titans stood, waiting to see a signs of waking from Beast boy. Suddenly she felt something squeeze her hand and she looked to the smiling and tired face of her boyfriend.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better still kind of weak though. What happened?"

"I found you in bed. You were in pain, and you were very warm. You have an infection, but we've given you antibiotics. You should be back to your off the wall self in no time," she smiled.

"Any idea of where the infection came from?" asked BB.

"I think whatever Galtry did to you while you were passed out."

"Well I guess I'll have to get use to my new abilities so it doesn't happen again."

"B, are you sure you even want to use them? I mean that monster—

"I don't like it anymore than you do, but I think mastering shapeshifting my limbs will only be beneficial to not only my growth but to the team."

"Man that sounds like something Robin would say," said Cyborg.

"And what's wrong with that Cyborg?" asked Robin.

"No—nothing Rob. I guess BB's just growing up."

"Well he had to some time," said Raven.

"Yeah—hey!" said BB.

"We should let you get some rest Beast boy," said Robin.

"I'm glad that you are the ok friend Beast boy."

"Thanks Starfire," said BB as he smiled.

BB felt his eyes getting heavy as Raven pressed her lips against his forehead and smiled. "Don't worry Garfield I'm not going anywhere," she said as she crossed her legs and floated above the ground next to his bed.

"I love you Rae."

"I love to Garfield. Now get some rest."

"I will do what my dark angel commands," he said as she blushed, burring her face in the book she floated over from her room. The room became quiet, and she looked to see his smiling, peaceful, sleeping face.


	38. Chapter 38

Ch 35

"So, how's it going at the tower?" asked Violet as she walked with Raven in the park in the morning.

"What did my mother tell you?"

"Well nothing at first. We were just so surprised to see her. My father's been over the moon with her return. As soon as all the excitement was over, she expressed her concerns about you being a Titan and having a boyfriend. I thought I'd get your side of the story."

"I'm sleeping with him as in he goes to sleep and I go to sleep in the same bed sometimes, but we're not having sex. It's purely innocent, but she doesn't trust it. She doesn't even know me. I think maybe she sees the mistake she made with Trigon. I'm a demon, therefore I must be up to no good. I think she forgets I'm human to, and I have feelings."

"I believe you, and that boy treats you like a goddess. He respects you and would do anything for you. My sister can't see that because she's had bad luck with men, and I wish she could see the wonderful person you are through my eyes. Maybe in time—

"I'm not sure time is on my side. She's threatening to take me back to Azarath. I'm 17, and I think by law I have to go with her until I turn 18 and then I can come back."

"Have you ever thought about filing for emancipation?"

"I never realized I would have to because I thought she had passed. Even if I pass the requirements, it would take months or even a year to be approved."

"I'm so sorry Raven. I wish there was someway I could help."

"It's not your fault Violet. I—I just don't know how I'm going to tell the team or Garfield."

"It's only until you turn 18, right? You'll be back before you know it sweetheart. Maybe you can take the time to get to really know your mother, understand her even."

"Right now I feel nothing but hate for the woman," said Raven. "I—I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive her for this."

Violet smiled sadly. "You want to go get some tea before you head back to the tower?"

"All right it might help me calm down."

Flying back to the tower made Raven nervous. Her stomach was in knots, and it took everything for her not to cry as she chanted her mantra in her head. Landing at the door, she decided to do some mediation by the water before she entered the tower.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she uttered as she could feel every emotion threatening to burst. 'It will be ok,' she tried to reassure him. 'This isn't the end of the world. We'll be ok, but I need you all to calm down before I go inside. They'll know something is wrong. Please.'

Everyone was in the living room when she walked in, even her boyfriend, who was snuggled up in his favorite blanket as he watched Robin and Cyborg playing video games. Starfire was taking care of her Silkie on the other end of the couch.

"Hey Rae," smiled BB.

"Friend Raven, how was your outing?" she asked as she pet Silkie.

Raven sat beside her blanket covered boyfriend. "Not so good Starfire," she said as this got everyone's attention.

"Why, what happened Raven?" asked Robin as he and Cyborg put their controllers down.

"There's no easy way to say this, but it's likely that I will have to go back to Azarath with my mother. Her mind is made up, and I'm 17. Most likely I won't be able to come back until I turn 18."

The silence felt like it was choking her as she looked down to her feet. She couldn't look them in the eyes, but she felt their emotions. Sadness, loss, and most strongly from BB, love. 'He still loves me,' she thought as she felt BB's strong, warm hand squeeze hers. She knew if she looked at him, she would lose it in front of him and their friends.

"This is total BS is what it is," said Cy. "I can't believe she can do this."

"Please friend what is your mother's reason for this decision?"

"She doesn't think living on earth has been a good influence on me."

"She means us, doesn't she Raven?" asked Robin.

"Yes."

"That's insane!" exclaimed BB. "What could be more noble then being in the superhero business?"

"Perhaps it is the fact that we all live together without an adult in the tower," said Starfire.

"I don't know Star," said Cy. "I'd say we're pretty responsible for teenagers. I just don't understand what we did to cross the line."

"It's my fault," said BB. "I—

"No! You are not to blame. We weren't doing anything wrong. My mother's had a hard life, and she's very judgmental on me."

"So she wants you to come back with her because of her own demons?" asked Cy.

"Yes, I'm afraid there is no way of convincing her to let me stay."

"What about because it's good for you to be here? Rae you've come a long way from when we first started this team. You're more open and more happy. You have more control over your powers," said BB.

"I could try and talk to her about how I've grown since I've lived on earth, but I don't know how much good it will be."

"Whatever happens Rae, I want you to know that I'm not going anywhere," said BB. "I'm going to wait for you. I love you and no matter what you're still a part of this team. You come back, and I'll be waiting with open arms," he smiled.

"Garfield," she said softly as she squeezed his hand back.

The couple heard sniffling and turned to see Starfire crying on Robin as Cyborg wiped away his tears.

"I—I just had something in my eyes," said Cy.

"Yeah right you big softy," smiled BB.

"It's just so unfair!" exclaimed Starfire as Robin rubbed her back. "To tear up young love is foolish!"

"Thanks Starfire," said BB.

"I—I guess I'll have to find a replacement for a year," Robin said painfully. "It just won't be the same without you Raven."

"I know," she smiled briefly as everyone laughed.

"So, how long before you have to leave?" asked Cy.

"End of the week."

"END OF THE WEEK!" They all yelled.

"Well we have to send you off in true Titan form," said Cy. "I have some things to do," he said as he raced out of the tower.

"I have some calls to make," said Robin as he left the room.

"I will assist you boyfriend Robin," she said as she floated down the hall after him.

Beast boy wrapped his blanket around Raven, bringing her body up against his warm body. Resting her head on his chest, she listened to his heart beat. It always calmed her down. When she felt him kiss her chakra, she sighed in contentment as she snuggled with him. "God I'm going to miss you Rae," he said as he held her tighter and moved his lips against her face before his fang grazed her neck and all of a sudden BB found himself flat on his back, looking up at a lustful Raven.


	39. Chapter 39

Ch 36

BB was still in a daze from yesterday. Remembering his intense make out session with his empath girlfriend on the couch was making him sad. Soon he would never be able to hold her close and just be together with her. It wasn't about sex. It was never about sex to him, but it was bonus. For him being that close to her made him feel alive in ways he had never been in the past.

Lying awake in his bed, he felt restless. He looked at the clock, 6AM. It made him cringe. He should still be asleep, but it was hard for him when he felt like he was losing a part of himself for a year. Although his body protested it, he got up and ready for the day.

Walking down the hallway, he stopped at Raven's door. He could hear the shower running in her room and he inwardly groaned. He wanted more than anything to walk straight into her room, walk into her bathroom, take her roughly by her naked, wet waist, and finally claim her as his own. He had known for a long time that he had chosen Raven to be his mate. Even before they were together, he knew deep in his soul that he wanted to be with her for life.

Too much in his head, he didn't hear her shower turn off as well as her feet walking towards the door. When she opened it, she saw her boyfriend deep in thought. She could feel his desire but even more she could feel his love for her. "Garfield," she said as he looked right at her. She grabbed his hand and brought her into his room.

Sitting down on the bed, BB looked at his girlfriend wrapped in her usual lavender bath robe. "Sorry Rae I didn't meant to interrupt—

"You didn't. I was done," she sighed. "I just came back from speaking with my mother. She's been staying with her family. I told her everything about my time as a Titan on earth, my friends, and you, but it seems nothing I say matters to her at all."

"It's not your fault Rae. You did your best."

"I wish there was something more I could do. I don't want to leave."

"I know," he smiled sadly as he held her hand tenderly and suddenly a light bulb went off in his head.

"I can see the wheels turning in your head. What are you thinking Garfield?"

"We mate. As an animal, I mate for life. If we mate and you leave, I'll die. The only thing is I don't know anything about demon mating. The rules may not apply."

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way for demons. Demons copulate by any means necessary through force, rape, or any kind of trickery like Trigon did with my mother. Are only purpose was to bring destruction and death to any planet we came in contact with and create spawn."

"Wow, that sounds really heartless but you're not anything like other demons. You're a hero, a Titan, Raven, and the love of my life," he said as he felt her head lie on his shoulder. His arm went around her, and they held each other in silence.

"You're making it really hard for me to leave when you talk like that."

"Well maybe it's because I don't want you to. I know there's nothing I can do. Your mother's made up her mind and all I can do is wait here until you come back."

"A year is a long time Garfield."

"There's no one else worth waiting for but you Rae, so I'm not moving on from you. Unless you want to—

"No, I feel the same way. Sometimes I'm just insecure."

"Me to but you got nothing to worry about. I consider you my mate, and an animal is loyal to their mate for life. My mind is made up."

"You're still a guy. You have—

"My lucky hand," he smiled as Raven laughed, blowing up a pillow on his bed.

Picking her head up from his chest, she looked at him and smiled. She was thrown off when he picked her up by the waist and placed her in his lap. She looked down into his eyes and caressed his cheek. "Garfield."

"Raven."

Their lips met softly as first. Then their kisses became more passionate as Raven felt herself becoming aroused. She knew he could smell this as he lied her down on her back on the bed. Looking up at his lustful eyes, she brought him down for another kiss before she felt his hands touch every part of her skin not covered by the robe.

"Garfield, please don't tease me!"

"Well it was fun while it lasted," he smiled before he untied the robe, revealing her naked glory to him. Even though he had seen her bare before, he felt his heart pound and tightness in his suit that was uncomfortable. He felt Raven remove his suit and boxers. "Thanks for the help Rae," he said as she blushed. "You know I never get tired of seeing you like this."

Raven moaned. "Th—then please do something about it!" she exclaimed.

Their bodies pressed together, and they both groaned. As they moved their bodies frantically against each other with no penetration, they felt an overwhelming heat come over them but they couldn't stop themselves. It felt so incredible to the couple as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Oh Azar!" she panted as she watched him take one of her breasts in his mouth and sucked on the skin while his continued to hump his girlfriend. When he switched to the other breast, Raven moaned. "Ah! Oh Gar—We—we're going to—They orgasmed together. While Raven was trying to calm her breathing, she felt Beast boy's tongue inside her. She was awake again, but she closed her eyes, remembering what he felt like inside her. It brought tears to her eyes.

She orgasmed again as BB swallowed her essence and made his way to lie right beside her panting body. Looking at her, he watched the up and down movement of her chest as she concentrated on breathing normally. He was truly hypnotized by the enchanted empath. Moving his eyes to meet hers, he noticed tear tracks on her face. "Raven?" he cupped her check. "Are you ok?"

"Ye—yes just catching my breath," she smiled.

"Yo—you were crying. Raven, why didn't you—

"You make me so happy. I was just trying to burn this moment in my mind, and I became sad, knowing we won't be this close for a while."

He held her tightly in his arms as she cried. He rubbed her back to soothe his girlfriend and found himself getting emotional as his tears feel onto the skin of her back. He felt her hold him tighter.

"It will be all right. Maybe think of this time as a vacation. You know some time to mediate and read without interruption. You know enjoy yourself and take care of you. What is there to do on Azarath anyway?"

"Hiking. Oh you remember the large pools for healing the body."

"Really?" he smiled. "And what would we do in these pools?"

"Swim," she said as she smirked. "Maybe remove our clothes, hold each other close, and watch the sunrise."

"You're so naughty Rae."

"I know, especially since it's a public healing pool. Everyone would see us."

"Sounds exciting to me."

Raven rolled her eyes. "You're so easy to satisfy," she said as she felt him caress her hip. When he dug his claws into her side, she screamed as she felt some pain and then an intense pleasure after. She looked to the three claw marks on her body. "You just couldn't help yourself Logan."

"You're mine."

"I'm yours Garfield, but you didn't need to mark me."

"It makes me feel better," he said before he lowered his head and licked the dripping blood off her hip as she cried out in pleasure.

"You're aroused again," he smirked as Raven's lustful eyes met his, and they continued to lose themselves in the pleasure of each other's bodies.


	40. Chapter 40

Ch 37

"You know you all didn't really have to do this," said Raven as she sat around a table with her friends, boyfriend, aunt, and uncle at a nice restaurant for dinner.

"Nonsense friend Raven it is your last day and we wish to make the most of it," said Starfire.

"Well I guess it was nice to have a big breakfast, a nice day at the park, tea at the cafe, and lunch at the pizza place."

"Yeah well BB's been hogging you all for himself for the past few days. We thought we wouldn't see you until you had to leave," said Cy.

"Sorry Cy I didn't mean to—

"We understand Beast boy. She means a lot to you," said Robin.

BB smiled. "Thanks Rob. See he gets it."

"Yeah says the guy who's always spending time with Starfire," said Cy.

"Have we made you feel as they say the third wheel friend Cyborg?"

"I don't mind, seriously. I'm glad you're all happy because so am I. I mean I know Karen's far away, but I don't feel left out. She and I talk every night."

"That's cool Cy," said BB. "She's a lucky girl."

"Damn right she is," said Cy.

"Anyway," said Violet, who looked at her niece. "My parents are going with you to Azarath. I'm not sure they're coming back to earth, but Haven and I have decided to make Jump City our permanent home. We may travel every now and then, but Jump City is it."

"I'm glad to hear it," said Raven.

"Yeah, you'll love it here," said Cy. "I was born here and my best memories are here," he said as he looked around the table.

Everyone smiled, and Raven felt BB squeeze her hand. She squeezed back as they enjoyed the rest of their time reminiscing about past memories. They laughed, cried, and smiled. When dinner came, the conversations around the table continued. Raven felt like she was on the outside looking in. These were her friends, no her family, and she was proud to say she knew them. They were the best part of her life, and she would miss them dearly.

The meal was over, and the Titans spent the rest of the night together until they got tired. Going to their separate room, Raven brought Beast boy to her room. They lied in silence holding each other. Sadness filled the room without them expressing it to each other. They never wanted this night to end, but it would.

"I can't believe this is happening," said BB, his eyes to the ceiling as he felt Raven sit up. "Raven?"

"Let's not think about it Garfield," she said as she removed their clothes with her powers.

"Man I wish I could do that. You know how hard it is getting this suit off," he said as she smiled when his arms wrapped around her hips.

Grey and green pressed against each other as purple and green looked into each other's souls. Their lips met in soft kisses, hard kisses, and passionate kisses. They separated to breath but came back to each other in the end. Their moans and groans became one from their lips as they caressed and groped skin.

"I—I love you Garfield," she said as she felt a rush of emotion come through her, causing her to cry.

It broke his heart to see her so sad, and he came in and kissed her once again. "I love you to Raven," he said as he picked her body up and placed her on his lap. When he moved his crotch against her ass, she moaned as she leaned further into him, pressing herself against him. "Ah! uh RAE!" he screamed as she felt his essence on her bottom.

Sliding around to face her shapeshifter, she smiled down at him as he looked up at her in fascination and awe. "Wh—what is it Gar?"

"It's just you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen," he said as he watched her smile once again before she kissed him softly.

"Ditto," she said as he held her tight, his head resting on her chest.

Studying her body from this angle was interesting to say the least. Even this up close, he thought her chest was amazing as he sucked on one breast and caressed the other with his bare claw, causing the empath to cry out in the ways he loved so much.

She watched in fascination as he made love to her breasts with his mouth and hand. The pleasure was so overwhelming that she had to ride the wave with her eyes closed instead of watching him. When he switched his mouth and hand, she was in our ecstasy. She was moaning so loud that she wondered if anyone heard them but at this moment she didn't care. She was with the boy she loved, and that's all that mattered to her.

Two sweating bodies lied beside each other on their back with the covers over them. They held each other once again as they listen to each other's heart beat. Once they both caught their breaths and they were relaxed, BB felt Raven leave his embrace once again."What are you up to now Rae?" he smiled as she lifted the blanket and disappeared underneath it. He watched her body move and was curious until he felt her mouth around his penis. "O—Oh God!" he moaned as he felt her suck on him. He had to hand it to her, she really knew how to use her mouth as she squeezed his hips in the process. He watched her come out of the blanket with his essence all over her body, and he wondered, "di—did you just rub it all on your body?" he asked as she smirked. "You're so hot," he said as she crawled back up to him kissed him, pulled the covers around them, and rested her head on his chest as he careered her soft hair.


	41. Chapter 41

Ch 38

Staring out at the city of New Azarath, Raven sighed, remembering her goodbyes to her friends and her boyfriend. It was the hardest thing she had ever have to do in her life. A week had passed, and she was feeling loneliness seep into her body. She had not been welcomed back with open arms by most as she could feel their hatred digging into her very soul.

She had just finished 2 hours of intense meditation. Everyday had been difficult to keep her emotions under control. The first few days here she had shut herself in her room at her mother's home. Non stop meditation was the result of her cries and destruction to her room that day. Her heart was aching for the changeling, and there was nothing she could do.

Making her way to the healing pools, Raven left her towel on one of the relaxation chairs and slipped into the soothing waters of the pool. She felt her muscles relax as she closed her eyes and remembered what she had told Gar about what they would do together in the pool. It was enough to make her blush. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she sighed as she opened her eyes to see the beautiful sunrise. She smiled as she caressed the penny around her neck.

"Raven?"

"Dr. Rye," she said as she turned to see him and in his wife. "Zola, it's nice to see you."

"We've heard about your defeat of Trigon. Your mother told us that you're going to be staying here for a while," said Zola.

"I'm not here of my own free will. She thinks the people I've fought beside for a good part of my life are a bad influence. She thinks some time here will straighten me out. Sometimes I think she preferred me as an emotionless half demon."

"Oh Raven I'm so sorry," said Zola as she and Rye got adjusted in the healing pool across from the empath.

"It's only until I turn 18. Then I can go back home."

"May I suggest you try and understand your mother's reasoning Raven," said Rye. "Maybe there's some deeper meaning to her reasoning."

"I won't rule it out, but I still have all this resentment and anger towards her. I'll have to take some time to calm myself down before I talk to her about it. I don't want to hurt her despite how I'm feeling."

"Wise decision," said Zola. "So? How's my husband's patient doing?" she asked. "The green one."

"I—I have to go," said Raven as she grabbed her towel and rushed to an empty canyon.

Boulders shook and dust surrounded the empath as she let her emotions go a little bit before controlling them once again. 'I—It can be this way. I have to find a better way to control myself,' she thought as she flew back to her mother's home.

(Meanwhile in Jump City...)

Pantha was a great edition to the team. She had become fast friends with every Titan in the tower. Robin admired her strength and skill as a fighter, Starfire was excited to have a female Titan on the team to go shopping with and have the girl talk, Cyborg liked having wrestling matches with her, and Beast boy liked listening to all stories she had about traveling the world and beating her opponents in the ring.

Even though Beast boy was having a hard time with Raven leaving, he knew she would be back and it gave him hope. Every now and then he couldn't shake the sadness in his heart and he found himself spending some time in her room. He promised himself he would keep it clean, and he did.

Now he found himself at a pizza place, alone with a whole pizza to himself. Today was a down day for changeling.

"Beast boy?"

He looked up and smiled sadly. "Hey Pantha."

"Down day today?"

"Yep. It's only been a week, and I don't know how I ever lived without her in my life. It's pathetic, isn't it?"

"No, it's quite touching. I only wish that I can find someone as good as you to be with."

"Thanks Pantha," he smiled as he looked at his untouched pizza. "You want to share it with me?"

"Of course," she smiled. "That is the only reason I'm here."

BB smiled. "Anyway Robin's been encouraging me to use my new abilities in battle but I want to get stronger first. I was wondering if you could help me build more muscle and skill."

"I would be happy to Beast boy. I have taught many wrestlers, and they have gone on to become successful. I will make you strong."

"Thank you Pantha. Robin chose well when he picked you to become a part of this team. We're happy to have you," he smiled.

"I am happy to be here. It's nice to have people like me to hangout with, without judgement."

"I know what you mean. It ain't easy being green," he said as he laughed his head off.

"You are an odd fellow," she said as they left the pizza place and were on their way back to Titans Tower.

"Yeah, I've been told that, but I don't necessarily think it's a bad thing."


	42. Chapter 42

Ch 39

Three months had passed, and Raven felt stronger when it came to her emotions. She had researched different meditation techniques to keep her more calm and at peace. Coming back from a good session, she noticed her mother's house looked kind of busy. She was curious about what was going on and entered the house to see her mom in the living room with a man, woman, and teenager, who looked about her age.

'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?'

"Raven, how was your meditation?" asked Arella.

"Productive. So, who are your guests?"

"These are good friends of mine. This is Ronin, his wife Eliza, and their son Rupert."

"It's nice to meet you," said Raven.

"We've heard so much about you Raven from your mother," said Eliza.

"What kind of things?" asked Raven.

"Well you were a part of a crime fighting team called the Teen Titans. That must have been interesting work," said Eliza.

"Yes, it is and I'm still a Teen Titan. I'm only here until I'm 18 and then I will return home to my friends."

"Maybe you'll find that you like it here Raven," said Ronin. "There's new beings to meet and new things to experience."

"Ok, what's going on?" asked Raven to her mother as she got up.

"I believe Rupert here would be a great match for you. He has a good reputation, he's well mannered, well educated, and I know he'll respect you as well as be a good influence on you."

"As people of Azarath we believe in arranged marriage," said Eliza.

"I know Azarathian history, but Earth is my home. I believe in making my own decisions, and I don't like to leave my life decisions in stranger's hands. You know nothing about me, and I know nothing about you."

"Then why don't we get more acquainted?" said Rupert. "I'm sure once we get to know each other, we'll become—

"No. I'm sorry Rupert, but I'm not interested. I have a boyfriend, and I love him. I wish you luck in finding your match, but it's not me," said Raven as she walked passed the family, made her way to her room, and closed the door. As she sat on her bed, she could feel her Rage threatening to escape and make her mother pay. 'It's not worth it Rage. I've handled it.'

Leaning up against the headboard of her bed, she began to read. Getting lost in the world of the characters in her books helped her cope with her current situation. It was so unusual to have no interruptions while she was in the middle of a good book. She almost expected Beast boy to sit by her side and bother her about what she was doing. It was enough to make her smile.

A knock came to the door. "Raven, can I come in?"

Raven closed her book and opened the door with her powers. "Come in grandmother," she said as Azar shut the door and sat beside her granddaughter.

"I know this must be hard for you Raven, and I know what my daughter has done when I got home," she sighed. "She and my husband are determined to get you married off."

"She thinks she can force me to marry someone I don't know. It's insane, but I know once I marry Rupert, I would loose my free will. I would never be allowed to leave Azarath."

"Haven and Violet were smart. They got married on Earth, of course their union wasn't arranged, so the rule does not apply to them."

"I won't go through with her wishes. It's bad enough I'm here."

"I imagine this place brings back some memories you would like to forget."

"It feels like Azarath. I walk down the street, and I get all these stares. I try to block out their feelings the best i can but every once in a while, I can feel their hatred, disgust, and fear for me. They don't even know me."

"Oh I wish their was something I can do to take away your pain," she said as she hugged her granddaughter.

"My own mother won't even touch me, much less hug me. It's nice to be cared about by family."

"I'm glad you feel that way. You should never have suffered the way you did, and I'm sorry I was too scared at the time to help you."

"I don't blame you," Raven said as she came out of Azar's hug.

"Well dinner's ready soon. Your mother's friends are staying."

"Great."

"Don't worry sweetie you're not alone. I'll always be on your side."

Raven felt a sense of relief. It was the same relief she had felt when BB had told her she wasn't alone. 'I can do this. It's not forever, and I'll be back to be with you Garfield,' she thought as she looked out her window.

"Let's go eat," Raven smiled as Azar followed right behind her. She felt safe with her grandmother.

(Meanwhile in Jump City...)

Beast boy relaxed on the sidelines of the gym as he had just had an intense wrestling lesson with Pantha. Muscles he didn't even knew he had hurt, but he felt good.

"It's not as easy as you thought," said Pantha as she sat beside the changeling, watching as Robin and Cyborg sparred.

"No, but I'm excited to improve myself."

"How have your transformations gone?"

"Honestly it feels like the whole limb I'm trying to transform is on fire but I'm getting better."

"Do your friends know that every time you shape shift, it's painful?"

"No, I'm afraid they won't let me be a Titan anymore. I haven't even told Raven, which I know is bad. I just don't want to lose this place and my friends. The Doom Patrol didn't even know."

"How do you mask the pain?"

"Overtime it just became easer. I got use to the pain. Plus Mento taught me some mental tricks that I've learned to master over the years."

"You have endured a lot I'm sure."

"Yeah," he smiled, "but now I can look towards future and it looks bright."

"Hey you two, training's over for today," said Robin.

Beast boy relaxed in his bed after his shower. Looking at his calendar, he was reminded that three months had passed. It was still a long way until he would see Raven again, but he wasn't discouraged. He was hopeful that their love could overcome the distance between them.

"Yo!" Cy said as he knocked on his door. "BB I know you want to be alone sometimes, but you're starting to remind me of Raven. Now I'm only going to say this once. Get your grass stain butt out of your room and play some video games with me or so help me—

"Hey Cy, what game were you thinking dude?" he asked as he walked down the hall.

"It's shooting zombie game, a lot of blood and guts."

"Sounds like fun," BB said as they entered the living room to see Robin and Starfire making out in the living room.

"Aw man really you can't do that somewhere else?" said Cy as the couple blushed.

BB laughed at their embarrassment. "Come on Cy lets just go to your room to play video games."

Cyborg was creaming Beast boy as usual, but it didn't deter Beast boy, who kept insisting he was cheating.

"So, how are you and Bumblebee doing?"

"Dude, you got it bad if you're asking me about my love life."

"I just really miss her Cy."

"You really love her don't you man?"

"I do."

"Uh anyway I'm meeting her family this weekend. I mean I've seen them briefly before the accident but ever since they heard about Karen and I becoming engaged, they've been wanting to meet me."

"Well good luck dude."

"Any chance you'd want to—

"No way. You have to face your future in laws by yourself. Plus aren't they in New York? I'm sure Robin would want Starfire, Pantha, and me here to protect the city if something should happen."

"So I could hear you and Pantha talking earlier?"

"Yeah, she's great. I think Starfire's been trying to find her a date, but she's intimidated every blind date she's been on."

"That's unfortunate man. I don't know why guys are afraid of a strong woman."

"I know it's totally hot."

"Are you talking about Raven again?"

"Sorry man she's just on my mind a lot."

"I wonder how she's doing on Azarath?"

"Probably giving her mom hell."

"I can relate. I use to give my parents hell all the time because I felt they wanted to control my life. When I lost them, it was hard. I never got to tell them how grateful I was that they saved my life."

"I'm sure they would be proud of you Cy. I know I am. You've kept this team a float during some tough times."

"Thanks B. Now let's see what other games I can kick your but at."


	43. Chapter 43

Ch 40

In Azarath's library Raven explored the shelves in wonder. She was interested to see what new books she would find. It took a few hours, but Raven finally found the books she was interested in, sat down at one of the tables with her stacks of books, and began to read.

While she was enjoying her books, she didn't realize someone had joined her at her table until she looked up to see a smiling Rupert before her eyes. "What do you want?" she said as she still read the words on the page of her book.

"To spend some time with you Raven. I can see you're interested in books."

"Gee you think?" she said. "If you want to spend time with me, it will have to be on a platonic level. I'm all ready involved with someone. There's no way you, your parents, or my mother can force me into a life I don't want."

"Why is this someone not here now? It's been 6 months. Maybe he's not that into you."

"My mother doesn't think he's a good influence on me. She wouldn't let him come and besides he has a job to do where he is. My relationship with him is none of your business."

"Oh yes being a superhero. What a noble job."

"It is, and he does it quite well. He has the biggest heart I've ever known."

"Wow, this guy sounds amazing. You carry a picture of him or something?" he laughed as Raven whipped out a picture of him. Before his eyes was a green looking creature, he grimaced. "What kind of creature is he? He looks like a demon."

"I'm half demon. No, he can shape shift into different animals. He's half human, half animal."

"Well I can see why your mother's worried. He does look very troublesome," he said as she snatched the picture back.

"Sure judge someone just by their picture. You're ignorant," said Raven as she got up with her books floating beside her with her powers and went up to the front desk.

"Please forgive me Raven. I've been too harsh. Let me make it up to you. There's this nice cafe across the street where we can have lunch and talk."

"No," she said as she and her books walked out of the library and took off to a quite spot to enjoy the rest of the books she had checked out of the library.

Rupert watched her go, but he wasn't going to give up. He was determined to make her his wife. Only then would he be able to enforce his control over the half demon. She would do everything he wanted and desired. He smirked just thinking about how he could humiliate and degrade her until he broke her spirit. That's what he wanted in a woman, someone who would submit to his demands. "You will be mine Raven, one way or another," he said as he headed home. "You'll never leave Azarath."

(Jump City...)

Beast boy was waiting at the Jump City Mall. He didn't know why he came, but he had got a call on his communicator from Terra. She wanted to talk but would not reveal her reason until she got here. It was now 6 months and all he could think about was Raven, but he was here.

"Beast boy, sorry I'm late," said Terra as she sat down.

"What do you want to talk about Terra?"

"I—I have some things to confess. I—I remember everything Beast boy, my life as a Teen Titan. I always did but when you came to see me, I wasn't ready to face what I had done to you and the team. I wanted to be normal for a while, but I realize it's not for me. I've been a fool Beast boy, and I—she reached out her hand to him, which he moved away from her, "I've missed you. I still—

"You don't love me. You finally want me all this time because your life didn't turn out the way you wanted it to. I'm sure you'll get sick of me at some point and move on to the next thing. I'm not interested. I have Raven, and she's all I need."

"And where is she Beast boy?"

"It's none of your business."

"You think she can give you what I can? I'm sure every time you two get close, something gets destroyed by her powers. We can touch without so much as an explosion. I can do things to you—

"ENOUGH! You don't know anything about our relationship. I love her and the thought of touching you makes me want to vomit so goodbye Terra. I don't want to hear from you ever again," he said as he made his way out of the mall.

"You don't mean that!"

"Oh but I do and just because your boyfriend can't satisfy you, doesn't mean I will," he said as she slapped him in the face.

"How dare you refuse ME!" she yelled as she used her powers to take the earth beneath her and throw it at him.

He managed to dodge her attacks but new he needed back up to bring this situation to a close a as fast as possible. "Beast boy calling Robin," he said as he dodged another attack.

"Beast boy?"

"Terra's attacking me! She remembers who she is and who we are. Get down here ASAP!"

"We're on our way Beast boy," said Robin. Hold her off as long as you can and be careful. Robin out."


	44. Chapter 44

Ch 41

'9 months,' Raven thought to herself as she came out of her room to make some herbal tea in the kitchen. She couldn't believe she had survived 9 months on Azarath but spending time with her grandmother had really been a treat for her. She learned a lot about her family, especially her mother, who Azar had stressed to find some peace with her before she left for home.

Sitting at the table, Raven took a sip of her tea and looked out the window. The views of Azarath were quite stunning Raven had to admit but they meant nothing to her now. As she cupped the tea in her hands, she felt the warmth of the cup.

"Raven?"

Raven looked up to see her mother. "We need to talk."

"Of course," said Arella as she sat down at the table. "What is it child?"

"Why, why did you take me away from being happy? Are you that miserable that you had to drag me along for a life with you? I want a real answer mother," she demanded.

"How dare you speak to me with such disrespect?"

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't treat me like trash. Forcing me here and trying to marry me off to a guy I don't even know, it sounds like if you can't be happy, then neither can I. I wanted none of those things mother! I was a baby I didn't have a say about what happened to me, but you could have ended it all. I know you tried to. Azar told me but why not try again? Why am I here mother?"

"I didn't die from the pills I took. I was saved, and I didn't understand it. The Azarathians kept a close eye on me, making sure I didn't attempt again. They didn't know about the destruction you would bring once you came into the world. Once you were born, I couldn't look at you. I passed you along to Azar, the hight priestess. She took good care of you."

"I'm not him mother. I may have slipped up for some time when I joined my half brothers, but it was because I didn't feel wanted. I didn't know where I fit in the world. I was accepted by demons over my mother. They didn't love or care for me, but I figured it was as close as I was going to get."

"You disappointed me more than words can say, but you managed to turn your life around, live a life of goodness," she sighed, "but it is something I fear you couldn't escape on earth. Lying with that green abomination—

"You STOP right there. He is not an abomination. I LOVE HIM! You don't even know him, you only take him at face value. He's been nothing but good to me. He loves and respects me as I am. He takes care of me, and he's there for me whenever I need him. Because you think he looks like a monster, you won't even give him a second glance. I HATE YOU!" she screamed as she ran away crying out of the house.

She destroyed a whole field, leaving it barren of any life. She sat in the field the whole night.

(Jump City...)

It was for the ninth time this morning that Beast boy rubbed his chest. He felt an ache in his chest, and he didn't know the reason for it. It wouldn't go away, and it was bothering him as he watched Robin and Cyborg play video games while Pantha let Starfire braid her hair.

'Something's wrong, but I'm not sure if it's me or—RAVEN!' He shook his head. 'It can't be. I haven't mated with her yet or anything, but I did leave deep claw marks on her hip. Could that be it?' he sighed. 'I don't know!'

"Yo B, everything ok? It looks you're using your brain too much."

"Ha ha very funny Cy. I was just thinking ab—

"Raven!" they all said in unison.

"Ok, maybe I'm a little obsessed."

"A little, man you got it so bad for her," said Cy.

"Well I happen to think it is romantic," said Starfire. "It is natural for him to miss his beloved."

"Thanks Starfire," said BB. "I think I'm going to hit the gym and—the alert went off. "Never mind."

"It's Slade!" said Robin. "All right team I don't have to tell you how serious this is. This is what we've been training for."

The T-car showed up at the scene and as they got out, they saw Slade, waiting for them. It unnerved them because it wasn't like him.

"Titans, we meet again with one Titan replaced it looks like but it's no matter. I will still destroy you all."

"You're the one going down Slade," said Cyborg.

"Titans Go!" said Robin with a determination in his voice that inspired the team to attack.

It was a tough battle but no sides were giving in. Beast boy found he stood alone as his unconscious comrades lied behind him. "Well," BB smirked, "I guess it's just you and me Slade."

"Not quite," said another voice who came out of the shadows. "Hello again Garfield."

"Should have known you'd show up sooner or later. Well it doesn't matter, you're both going down. You won't hurt my friends or this town ever again, and that's a promise."

With a look of pure furry in his eyes, he was ready to take down these two evils with everything he had in him. Getting into a stance he stared both men in the eyes, if he could even call them that. It was time to end them once and for all.


	45. Chapter 45

Ch 42

It was time to leave Azarath and while she was thrilled to see her friends and Garfield again, she couldn't help but remember this place as nothing but hurt, pain, and betrayal.

No matter how determined Rupert was to make her his, she had turned him down. Whatever ways he could think of keeping her here had not worked. She had shut him down for good, and he left with his tail between his legs. It made her smile, almost.

After she had told her mother she hated her that day, she had been feeling remorse for the way she acted towards her. She had come to apologize a week later, but she felt the damage had all ready been done. She knew how fragile her mother was, and she had caused her pain. 'It's too late. She'll never accept my apology or even me for that matter. Maybe it's time to move on and accept that she'll never truly love—'

"Sweetie, are you all right?" asked Azar.

"I'm afraid my relationship with my mother is beyond repair. I hoped I could understand her better, but I failed. I'm nothing but an evil demon spawn to her that ruined her life. She'll never see me any other way," she said as she felt tears running down her face as her grandmother held her while she cried.

"I wish there was something I could say to make you feel better. I know deep down in my daughter's heart that she doesn't hate you. A part of her will always love you even if she can't show it because part of you will always be human."

Raven wiped her tears. "Thank you grandma you've been nothing but kind and understanding to me. I love you."

"Oh I love you to Raven," she said as she held her granddaughter close.

"Pr—promise me you'll watch over my mother. I think there's more healing that she needs in her heart. She needs you and grandpa."

"I promise," she said as Craven and Arella came to see her off.

"Well grandpa it's been interesting to get to know you. Take care."

"Take care Raven," said Craven. "I'm glad I got to know you."

Raven smiled and then nervously walked up to her mother. "I'm sorry I've disappointed you in every way possible, but I still love you. You gave me life, and I'm forever grateful for it," she said as she hugged her mother, who she felt tense up before her arms went around her child.

"Be safe my child," she said as she moved away from her daughter's embrace.

"Take care of that dress your'e wearing," said Azar, "and happy birthday Raven."

"Goodbye," said Raven as she opened a portal to earth and disappeared from their sight.

A portal appeared in Jump City above Titans Tower where four Titans dropped what they were doing on the roof and saw Raven appear before their eyes. Violet and Haven did the same. She was dressed in a blue sparkly dress that matched her cape. Her signature belt sat around her waste as well as her blue boots on her feet. Her hood was up but her long braided hair poked out of the cloak.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAVEN!" said the Titans, her aunt, and uncle as she floated down to the roof as the portal disappeared.

Raven smiled. "You know you didn't have to throw me a—AH!" Raven yelled as Starfire hugged her tightly.

"Oh I have missed you dearly friend Raven!"

"I—I missed you to, bu—but I need to breathe."

"Apologies," she said as she watched Cyborg give Raven a bear hug.

"Glad to have you back Raven."

"Good to be back Cyborg," she smiled as he moved away.

"How was Azarath?" asked Robin.

"Nice way to bring down the mood Robin," said Raven.

"We missed you around here, you know," said Robin.

"It is nice to finally meet you Raven," said Pantha. "I've heard a lot about you from your friends."

"You to Pantha. I hope they didn't tell you anything too embarrassing about me."

"No, only good things."

"Ok Cy you really have to stop hiding my tofu in the back of—RAVEN!" BB exclaimed as he rushed towards the empath at full speed, picked her up by the waist, and swung her around until he held her close in his arms.

Raven was a little dizzy, but she was deliriously happy as she felt his happiness pour out of him in waves. She could still feel the deep love he held for her as she placed her hand on his strong beating heart. Her head rested on his chest. "I missed you Garfield."

"I missed you to Rae," he said as he kissed her chakra. "I love you."

"I love you to Gar," she said as she picked her head from his chest, looked into those green eyes she adored so much, and brought her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

"Happy Birthday Rae," he said as his lips moved to her ear. Is there anything in particular you want?" he purred as he felt her desire for him.

"We're right here you know?" said Cyborg.

"Oh uh sorry guys," BB laughed nervously. "Just got caught up in the moment."

"Yeah well don't hog the birthday girl," said Cy.

Dinner on the roof with her friends, boyfriend, and family had been nice. She didn't realize how much she missed them when she was gone. When dinner was done, Cyborg insisted they have his famous layered cake before presents. They all complied. When it was time for gifts, Raven felt overwhelmed by their stares but smiled none the less.

From Robin she got a gift card to her favorite bookstore, from Starfire she had got some shirts, skirts, and some lingerie, which made her blush as well as BB as everyone else laughed. From Cyborg she had gotten a gift certificate to her favorite tea store. From Pantha she got some incense and candles. From her aunt and uncle she had received a photo album filled with pictures of them, Arella, and her grandparents. She smiled at the present and thanked them.

Beast boy's present was last. Opening the small box, she was stunned by what was inside. It was a necklace of a gray raven bird with deep purple eyes. On it's body was the colorful chakras, which reminded Raven of her emotions. "Beast boy, it's beautiful."

He smiled. "I'm glad you like it Rae. I had it custom made. I know guy and—

"I know you made it Garfield. When I touch it, I can sense all the love and hard work that went into this. How did you even do this?"

"In the village where I grew up. I learned how to use materials to make things."

"I love it Garfield, thank you," she smiled as she put it on.

The Titans, Violet and Haven spent the rest of the day relaxing on the roof. When it was time for Pantha to go, they wished her safe travels as she took off.

"She seems nice," said Raven.

"Yeah she was great but she can never replace you Rae."

"You seem different somehow," said Raven.

"Well Robin and Pantha helped me get stronger while you were away."

"They sure did," said Cy. "He defeated Slade and Galtry, single handedly."

"Defeated as in—?" asked Raven.

"Knocked out cold and in jail," said BB. "I've learned my lesson. I promised not to kill."

"But you wanted to," said Raven. "I can feel it, but I also know you're more in control of yourself. I'm very proud of you Garfield. I know it couldn't have been easy for you."

It was late as Raven made a portal for her aunt and uncle to get home. When she closed the portal, she came to her room and entered, seeing everything as new and clean as she had left it a year ago.

"I took care of your room while you were away. I figured you wouldn't mind as long as I didn't cast any spells," BB smiled.

"For a year?"

"Yeah Rae I wasn't going to let your room collect dust. Besides I wanted you to come back to a clean room. Thought it might make you happy."

"It does," she smiled as she caressed his cheek.

His arms went around her once again as he leaned in and kissed her. It was a bit more rough, but Raven didn't mind as she deepened the kiss by bringing her tongue into his mouth. Separating his lips from hers, he smirked. "I think we're about to mess up your room."

She pushed him onto the bed and straddled his waist. She smiled down at him. "Don't worry about it Garfield," she said as she removed her cape, belt, and boots to fully reveal her blue sparkly dress.

"I like the dress Rae," he said as his strong hands moved along the fabric on her hips. "It suits you."

Raven blushed. "Well Azar wouldn't let me leave Azarath without it."

"Smart lady," he smiled.

"Yeah but if you don't mind, I'd rather take it off," she said as her powers removed the dress, leaving her in a matching set of a black bra and panties. She smirked as she felt his arousal pressing up against her.

When she started to dry hump him, he moaned and then growled before he flipped their positions. He found a very surprised Raven beneath him, and he kissed her, wiping the surprise off her face. She watched as he removed his suit and felt lust, threatening to come out and take him.

"Ga—Garfield," she moaned as she saw him in just his boxers. "Yo—you're ripped."

"It's from all of the training," he said as he watched her fingers caress his chest. "You know you look even more beautiful. I like the long braid, very adventurous for you."

"I know it's different, but it's kind of growing on me. Of course I know I can't keep it this long. It would be too distracting in battle."

"That's too bad, but I'll love you no matter what hairstyle you choose, even if you decide to shave your head," he said as they looked at each other and then burst out laughing. He caught his breath and got this serious look in his eyes. "Glad you're home Rae." He kissed her.


	46. Chapter 46

Ch 43

Raven woke up to feel Beast boy's strong arms wrapped around her. He was still asleep, and she sighed, listening to his heart beat. She could also hear the heavy rain hitting her window pane, but she didn't mind as she snuggled up to him. She was so happy to be back in his arms. Looking at him closely, she admired his fang that stuck out and his adorable ears that twitched every once in a while.

'We're so lucky don't you think Rae-Rae?'

'Hey Happy.'

'Don't you just want to squeeze him tight and never let go?'

'No i think that's more your style Happy.'

'Well I'll tell you what my style is, I'd ride him like a—

'Lust, don't even finish that sentence,' said Raven.

'Come on Raven! I know you were tired from your inter dimensional travel before, and you didn't get to satisfy each other but I'm ready now.'

'He's sleeping. I'm not going to wake him up just to satisfy your needs.'

Raven came out of her head to find lips kissing her shoulder. "How long have you been a awake?"

"Only a few minutes," he said as he pulled her bra strap down as he kissed the skin his lips had not gotten to.

Raven saw the goosebumps on her skin and she smiled as she turned to see the smiling changeling. "I really missed you Garfield."

"Me to Rae," he said as he kissed her forehead. "I swear if Cyborg heard me say I missed you one more time, he was going to murder me."

She laughed. "That would have been awful because then I'd have to kill him."

"So, how was Azarath? I hope you at least had some good days."

She smiled. "Yeah, I got to know my grandma better as well as the rest of my family. I also spent some time in the library. It's a shame I couldn't take any of the books home, but I finished them all. The springs were nice to. I could see the view of the sunset, and it was very romantic."

"I wish I could have been there with you."

"It wasn't all good. I think my mother and I ended on a mutual note though. I don't think she could ever tell me she loves me, but you were right. Deep down she does love me."

"I'm sorry Raven. You deserve love like anyone else, and you deserve to be shown love."

"I do. I've learned that throughout my time here on earth, and you've given me more than I could ever hope for," she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Their lips met in an intense kiss as they held each other tight. She felt his kisses on her skin, and it still felt like being in a fire that burned so good. She brought kisses of her own to his skin and heard him make noises that pleased her ears as they dry humped.

"Oh God Rae!"

"Garfield!"

They lied beside each other, catching their breaths before they held each other once again. Looking at the clock, BB's eyes widened. "Wow! It's 10'o clock. Why hasn't anyone come by to—A knock came to her door.

"Raven, everything ok?" asked Robin.

Raven groaned. She just wanted some alone time with her boyfriend, and Robin was pretty clueless sometimes. Putting a robe on, she went to the door as BB turned into a kitten and hid under the covers.

"What do you want Robin?"

"You get up early, and I thought—

"Traveling through dimensions take a lot out of me Robin. I just needed some sleep."

"Oh all right well sorry to disturb you."

"It's ok, I'll see you later," she said as she closed the door and walked over to the bed to see a green kitten poke out from under the blankets. She smiled. "He's gone," she said as he walked into her cupped hands. Lifting him up to her face, she felt him against her cheek, purring as she pet him. She sighed. "I think we should get ready for the day," she said as she let BB go on her bed and watched him change back.

"Aw, but it's only 10'o clock in the morning. I'm not up yet," he said as he lied back on her bed, face first.

"That's too bad," said Raven as BB looked up to see his very naked girlfriend waiting at her bathroom door. "I was going to shower, and I needed someone to scrub my back," she said as she watched BB whip off his boxers as carry Raven into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Giggles, laughter, and moans existed on the other side of the door. Inside the bathroom two bodies held each other close under the running water. Words weren't needed because the sounds out of their mouths told each other everything they needed to know. When their shower was over, they faced their friends, no their family for breakfast. They were all together again.


	47. Chapter 47

Ch 44 (2 Years Later…)

It was the end of a very good day for Beast boy or as he goes by now, Changeling. He had celebrated his 20th birthday with his friends, girlfriend, her aunt and uncle, and the Doom Patrol. His gifts from them all really expressed how much they knew him.

They had gone out to a vegetarian restaurant for dinner, which Cyborg tried not to complain about. Afterwards they came back to the tower to have Cyborg's famous layered cake tailored to the Changeling's requirements. They ended the night with a horror movie marathon, which he loved.

When it became late, the Titans all went to their rooms to sleep. Tomorrow was a big day for all of them. They were all finally going their separate ways, which made Changeling nervous as he lied awake in his bed in his room for the last night. He smiled, remembering all the good things that had happened in the last two years.

Robin became Nightwing, and he and Starfire were engaged. Cyborg and Bumblebee were planning their wedding and would be having the ceremony in Jump City in a few months. It had been stressful in the tower for Cyborg to say the least, but he had Starfire helping him and Karen communicate the best they could on webcam about the wedding plans.

He had become in full control of his new transformations and even taught Raven some of the things he learned from the Doom Patrol when it came to fighting without her powers. She was a pacifist at heart, but she took Nightwing's point to heart when he said that relying on your powers is not always a good thing. Changeling had enjoyed his time teaching Raven something for once, and they enjoyed spending more time together. Yes, it had been two great years.

Becoming restless, Changeling got off his bed and walked down the hallway to Raven's room. Knocking on her door, he stood back as he heard her float over to the door. The door opened, and Changeling's jaw dropped. Here was his drop dead gorgeous girlfriend with her long hair down and wearing a deep purple robe and in the background where all her scented candles lit all over her room.

"Uh wow," said Changeling as Raven took his hand and led him inside, shutting the door with her powers. "What is all this?" he asked.

"Well it's your birthday and I thought we should be together tonight," she blushed. "I—I want you inside me."

"Ra—Raven are you sure? I know it's a big step for you."

"You've been patient long enough, and I've been wanting to do this for a while. I'm ready if you are Garfield," she smiled.

"All right well how can I deny my girlfriend the one thing she's wanted most tonight?" he said as she rolled her eyes and he laughed.

"I'll let your ego slide since it's your birthday," she said as her arms went around him and kissed him.

Raven separated from him, took off her robe, and lied down on her bed, waiting for him. She watched him quickly undress as she chuckled. She could practically sense his need for her, and she loved it as he pounced on her, kissed her passionately on the lips, and pressed their naked bodies together. They made out heavily for a few minutes before Changeling moved his lips down her body and stopped just before her womanhood.

"Garfield please! I know it's your birthday but do you have to tease me?"

"You're right Rae. I want you to be happy on my birthday, so I promise to get right to the—he stuck his finger in her carefully, he didn't want to accidentally wound her with his claws.

She moaned as she felt his finger inside her for the first time. It felt stranger than his mouth inside her for some reason. When he started moving around, she felt instant pleasure as he hit a particular spot inside her that made her scream.

"Oh you like that?" he smiled, "well how about another finger?" he said as he moved another finger inside her. They both hit her sweat spot, and she moaned as he grabbed some vaseline she had conveniently had on her night stand, coated his member, and removed his fingers. He heard her whimper at the loss. "Raven, are you ready?"

"Azar YES!"

He smiled once again as he separated her legs. He positioned himself at her entrance and looked at the lustful look in her eyes. "I just want to warn you. It's probably going to hurt at first but you'll feel good i promise."

"Ok," she said as she prepared to relax herself. When she felt his head inside her, she hissed in pain but started to concentrate on her breathing as he moved slowly inside her until she nodded at him to pick up the pace.

As he picked up the pace, he watched the look on her face change from pain to pleasure as she closed her eyes and felt him move inside of her. She met his pace at every turn, causing him to groan in pleasure, his claws making marks on her back. "Oh God Raven!"

"Ga—Garfield, harder, faster!" she screamed as he pounded her into the bed. She was in pure ecstasy as the head board moved against the wall.

Their essence rested upon the bed as well as their bodies that were trying to catch their breathes. Looking at each other, their was nothing but smiles and love. They held each other close and when their bodies shivered from the sweat, Changeling brought the covers over them.

"Ar—are you ok Rae? I didn't hurt you."

"N—no, it was wonderful," she said as happy tears came down her face. "I—I'm free Garfield. i can fully express my emotions without anything blowing up. Happy Birthday!" she said as he kissed her hard on the mouth.

"I love you Rae. Tonight was amazing," he said, seeing the dazed look on her face. "Tomorrow we start are new lives together," he smiled. "Goodnight," he said as he brought her into him.


	48. Chapter 48

Ch 45

It was a sad day, but it was also a day filled with possibilities towards the future. As the five Titans stood on the roof, they knew it was time to say goodbye but not forever, until they meet again.

"Man I'm going to miss this place, built with my own two hands," said Cy as Karen smiled sadly at him.

"I got to hand it to you Sparky you did some great work with the tower."

"Thanks honey," he smiled.

"It feels like a dream," said Changeling. "I mean we grew up in this place. I will always consider it my first real home."

"Oh I very much wish it would have lasted forever but I know it is traditional of earthlings to move on once they get older," Starfire said as she wiped a tear away from her eye as Nightwing held her close.

"You know I couldn't have asked for a better group to fight beside. It's been an honor and a privilege to fight along with my family," said Robin.

"I knew this day would come eventually," said Raven. "Ironically I'm glad I lived to see it. I came here an insecure, scared girl, who was afraid of her emotions, doomed to be alone forever. I didn't know I would meet four amazing beings that I would befriend and eventually call my family. Azar I didn't even know I'd fall in love," she said as she smiled at Changeling, "and that love would result in me finally being able to feel without bringing destruction to anything in sight."

"So that's why you're dressed in white friend Raven?" said Starfire.

"I found my leotards, cloaks, and boats in white this morning in my closet," said Raven.

"So sex set you free?" asked Karen.

"Wait a minute, how did you—Raven blushed.

"You've been with the boy for years now, and your outfit was blue. Now it's white. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. I'm lying. You left Spark's laptop on in your room Raven, and I went into online chat to see if he as up and I saw your room Raven. I heard moaning in the background, and immediately turned it off."

"Oh uh sorry about that," said BB. "Sometimes I use his computer to check my emails and stuff. I think I forgot to turn it off," he blushed.

"Ok well that's something I could have learned to live without hearing," said Cy as they all laughed it off to break the uncomfortable tension. "I think I'll get a new computer and burn my old one."

Nightwing and Starfire were the first couple to leave the tower. They were taking off towards Tamaran to visit for a while before going to Gotham, so Batman and Alfred could meet Starfire and get to know his fiance.

The alien princess squeezed her friends tightly, letting a few tears fall as she watched Nightwing hug their friends. They took each other's hand and headed towards the T-ship that Cyborg expected back the minute they got back to earth.

Once the ship was out of sight, the remaining couples turned towards each other and smiled sadly. It was time for Cyborg and Karen to go. They were going to New York to see Karen's family and check off the remaining things on their wedding to do list.

"Well take care of yourself Vic," said Changeling as he smiled at the guy he considered his big brother. "I'll miss you."

"You to green bean," he smiled. "I'll miss you man. Coming in for a hug!" he shouted as he picked the up Changeling and squeezed him tight.

Changeling hugged him back, and they separated as Changeling turned towards Karen. "You take care of him Karen. It's been a blast getting to know you all these years."

"You know I'll take good care of him," she smiled. "It's been interesting getting to know you all these years to. Thank you for bringing Vic and I together again."

"Hey I'm a sucker for love, what can I say?" he smiled.

Cyborg smiled at Karen and Changeling before he looked to Raven. "You going to miss me little lady?" he smiled.

"Eh? We weren't that close," she smiled.

"Di—did you just make a joke?" asked Cy. "Oh no you are not corrupting her Changeling."

"Dude she's funny all on her own," said Changeling.

Cyborg hugged her. "Take care of yourself and green bean."

She smiled. "I will," she said as they let go.

Changeling and Raven watched them fly off in Cyborg's T-car. Turning towards each other, they smiled.

"You know I'm glad I'm leaving this place with you. I always worried that when we'd all go our separate ways that I ended up alone," said Changeling.

"I feel the same way Garfield," she smiled as she took her hand in his. "So, are you ready to go back to Azarath?

"Anywhere I'm with you is where I want to be Raven. I love you."


	49. Chapter 49

Ch 46

At the doorstep of her mother's house Raven felt Changeling's nerves. She smiled. "It will be ok Garfield. I want her to get to know us. I just didn't feel right leaving things the way they were when I left. I want to be able to leave here again feeling at peace."

"I understand Rae," he nodded as she knocked on the door. The door opened, and Arella was surprised to see her daughter and Changeling at her door. "Hello mother," she smiled.

"You look so different Raven, and I see you've brought your boyfriend with you I see. What are you doing here?"

Raven could sense her displeasure of him, but she put that aside for now. "I want you to get to know Garfield and I. I believe you'll understand our relationship better. I'm very serious about him, and we plan to be with each other for the rest of our lives."

"Come in I'm sure your grandparents would love to see you," said Arella as she let the couple inside.

"Raven!" exclaimed Azar as she hugged her granddaughter. "Oh my how you've grown. Well you look just lovely."

"Thank you, it's good to see you. I brought Garfield with me this time," she said as he walked forward.

"Wow, he's certainly grown to," she smiled. "I can see that he is the one for you dear. I've never seen you so happy, and your cloak, it's white."

"Well I'm able to show my emotions freely without worrying about hurting anyone."

"Oh congratulations Raven I'm so happy for you," said Azar.

"So that's why you look so different?" said Arella. "How were you able to gain control?"

The couple blushed. "Intimacy," said Garfield.

"Although I'd rather you two were married before you became one, I can see that it was for the best," said Azar.

"How can you possibly think that mother?" asked Arella. "She threw away her virginity for some beast. She's made the biggest mistake of her life just to feel. Well it's not all it's cracked up to be. I'd rather be emotionless then be—

"Happy," said Raven. "The past is gone, and the present is now. You need help mother because if you never get over the past, you'll be stuck in it forever, bitter, alone and sad. I don't want that for you. You deserve happiness. You did nothing wrong. You did the best you could, but I can no longer let you stand here an insult the man I love.

"Arella you should be ashamed, hurting your daughter like this," said Azar.

The couple found a hotel to stay in while they were in Azarath. Changeling had to admit it was nice as he unpacked his clothes, putting them away. Looking towards Raven, he frowned. He wished more than anything that her and her mother could improve their relationship because he knew how much it pained her to leave things unresolved.

"You know in a way your mom reminds me of Mento. Nothing I did was ever good enough for him. I tried so hard to to get his approval but all I ever got from him was insults. Maybe it was his way to motivate me but it didn't work for me. I accept now that that there's nothing I can do. He's just a difficult guy, but I know he cares about me even though he doesn't say it."

"So I should give up then?"

"No I'm not saying that. You do what you think is best for you," he said as he sat on the bed.

"I just can't believe the things she says sometimes. It's like she's trying to hurt me, to push me away. I can't believe after all these years she can't find some peace," she sighed, "but what if I'm the problem? What if by me coming here, I'm causing her pain? She's probably a lot happier without me here."

"I can't believe that but maybe it's because I'm a little bias because I love you. I know I'm a lot happier with you," he smiled. "None of it is your fault. It's her issues that she has to face. It has nothing to do with you. She has to want to change and no one but her can make that decision."

"You're just full of wisdom all of sudden."

"No I've been hiding it from you, didn't want you to feel intimidated," he joked.

Raven laughed. "It feels so good to laugh without destroying something."

"I'm glad," he smiled. "It's nice to see you enjoying your emotions."

"I'll admit it will take some getting use to, but it's exciting at the same time."

Their clothes had lied on the floor as they made out heavily on the bed. When Raven sat on top of him, straddling his waist, he smiled. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her by his side. He watched her breasts move up and down as she moved inside him. Her face was pure ecstasy as she moaned his name so loudly as he gripped her hips and met ever thrust she made.

She looked down at him to see his eyes boring right into hers, and she blushed but she couldn't look away. She kept her eyes on him as they came together on the bed. She lied on top of him as they caught their breaths. She loved when their hearts beat in sync, and she smiled when she felt his soft, warm hand rub her back in a circular motion. "Mm that feels good," she moaned.

"I aim to please you Raven," he said as he kissed her bare shoulder.

"Oh," she moved her head to face him and smirked. "Maybe you want to please me more tonight," she said as his eyes lit up and she found herself below him.

Raven had met her grandmother the next morning, leaving her Changeling lover to sleep in. It had been hard to leave his warm arms early in the morning, but Azar had wanted to speak with her. They walked the Azarathian Gardens, observing the beautiful yet exotic flowers.

"Since you've left, your mother's been in therapy. She even has her own healer, but I'm not sure any progress is being made. My daughter has always been hard to get through and because of what she's been through, I don't know that she will ever recover fully. I can't help but blame myself Raven. I didn't know how to raise her. She was a difficult child like my husband. They're so alike you know."

"Why not have grandpa talk to her? Surely he understands her better like you say."

"You're right. I think he's distanced himself from this situation because he doesn't like drama. He never did and having to confront this might not be easy, but it must be done. I should have thought of it."

"You think if we're all there to support her, it would be a good thing? We can even bring her therapist and healer along."

"Great idea. Come on lets get to the house. They should be there now. We figured it would be more comfortable for Arella to have her sessions at the house."

They came across Craven in the backyard, reading. When he turned to the two hurried women, he became curious. "What's going on Azar?"

"It's time to talk to your daughter Craven. We'll be there for support with the therapist and healer."

"Azar, you know—

"It's for your daughter's soul!" exclaimed Azar.

Arella heard the commotion outside and came out. "What's going on out here?"

"We all need to sit down as a family and talk. We should have done this from the beginning with your therapist and healer. Now is the time Arella and besides your father has some things to say."

Raven could feel the tension in the room as she looked around at her family. "It's all right. Don't be afraid. This is a safe place to talk," said Raven.

Craven looked at his granddaughter and smiled. "You're right Raven," he said as he looked at his daughter. "I know life hasn't been easy for you since the beginning. You were my first born and a daddy's girl. We were practically attached at the hip. You were hurt at such a young age, and I didn't protect you the way I should have. I was scared, but it's no excuse. You distanced yourself from me, and I let it happen. I let you go.

"Then your sister came and she was a bubbly baby that brought light back to our household. I forgot about you. You seemed so mature at a young age, but your sister followed you like a shadow. When she got a little older, she drifted away from you, and you were alone again," he said wiping the tears from his face. "You ran away from us, from home. I knew I had lost you forever and then I find out you were hurt again. A child was the result, and I blamed you. I told you to get rid of it, but you defied me. You kept the child even though you were hurt, and you distanced yourself from her like I left you behind."

"Raven became everything that Trigon was not and sure she fell into a dark period, but she came out from it. She became a hero, a Teen Titan, a friend, and she found love. You did something right with your daughter Arella. You should be proud of how strong she is. I know I'm so proud of you. I love you. Please don't shut Raven out anymore. She loves you. All she ever wanted was her mother. Now you just have to figure out if you can get past the pain and hurt and become healthy."

"Wow, he's quite insightful," said Raven.

"Yes well he's been silent for so long. He notices things now that he didn't in the past," said Azar.

Arella wiped the tears from her eyes as her father sat beside her and let her cry. The scene made Azar teary eyed as she held onto to Raven for emotional support.

"I believe a breakthrough as occurred," said the therapist.

"Perhaps it wasn't my healing she needed after all," said the healer. "It's quite clear her father's words pierced her heart. We will leave now. It is clear that her father's love and acceptance is what she needed all along to heal."

The door closed as Arella moved out of her father's arms, wiped away her tears, and stood up to see her daughter comforting her mother. It made her smile. Raven had always been a caring soul. "Raven." Raven stood up before her mother. "I'm so sorry what I've put you through. You deserved a loving and caring mother who nurtured you, but I turned you away because of my own past. You are your own being. It doesn't matter who you came from. I still love you," she said as she offered her open arms to her daughter.

"Mother!" she cried as she came into her arms, feeling her mother's arms around her. It was all she ever wanted, and it made her feel safe, like everything was going to be all right. "I—I love you to," she said as she cried in her mother's embrace.

"I—I'm so proud of you my daughter. You made a happy life for yourself on earth, something I wish I could have done. You made friends that have become your family for life. You even found love when I thought it was impossible."

"Well," she smiled, "to be fair he was quite persistent to have my heart."

"I would like to meet him, apologize for my behavior."

"That would be nice. All right. Well I sense him in the gardens," said Raven as she walked with Arella out of the house together and as she looked at her daughter, she saw her smile and knew somehow it was because of the Changeling.

In the gardens they saw a bunch of children playing with a green kitten. Raven could see that the Changeling was a bit overwhelmed, so she decided to help him out as she used her powers to float the kitten into her hands. She pet his fur to relax him, and he purred loudly as he nuzzled her hand.

"My mother wishes to talk to you Garfield," she said as the kitten hopped out of her hand and landed on the ground, becoming himself.

"It's nice to see you again Arella," said Garfield.

"I'm sorry for my behavior Changeling. It was unbecoming of me. I know you are the perfect one for my daughter. You make her happy obviously. I see it in her. She's not the same scared, insecure girl she was on Azarath. She's a strong, confident woman, and I know some of that is your doing."

"I can't take all the credit. Nightwing, Starfire, and Cyborg influenced her as well. I just wanted her to let go and see what the world had to offer her."

"Modest I see. I can see why she chose you."

"And I can see why you choose to keep her. I'm grateful for it everyday. I know it caused you pain, believe me I know pain but sometimes out of pain comes something so beautiful and Raven is. She's so—Raven's lips covered his own in passion as he grabbed onto her for stability.

Arella smiled at the lovely couple as she felt familiar hand on her shoulder and looked to see her sister. "Violet, Haven you're here, how?"

"Raven brought us here early in the morning. She thought we might be needed," she said as Arella hugged her. "I've missed you sister."

"I've missed you to Arella," said Violet as Haven smiled at the two sisters.

"Are they going to come up for air anytime soon?" asked Haven as he looked at his niece and Changeling.

"I hope so, for their health anyway," said Arella.

"Oh come they're in love. Obviously they're crazy about each other," said Violet.

"We use to be that crazy about each other. Of course we got in trouble for it more often then not," said Haven.

"Oh I'm still crazy about you hon," Violet smiled as she pecked his cheek, making Haven blush.

"All right you two that's quite enough," said Arella as she looked to her daughter and Changeling. "Besides I'm sure mom's cooking up something to eat by now. We should head home." Walking back to the house, she saw her daughter and Changeling holding hands. She felt genuinely happy for the two. She was glad her daughter was deeply cared for.


	50. Chapter 50

Ch 47: Epilogue

The healing waters were alive in the very early morning as two naked bodies held tightly in the pool. The sun would rise soon, but they were too lost in each other to notice.

"You know we'll probably get in real trouble if someone catches us Rae," he smiled.

"Since when did you care about being caught?" she smiled playfully.

"You naughty girl. You don't care who sees us, do you?"

"I only care that you see me Garfield," she said as she kissed him softly on the lips.

"You really want to do this here, don't you Rae?"

"More than anything, if you want me that is?"

"I always want you," he said as cornered her against the shallow end of the pool and brought her legs around his waist, pressing their sensitive parts together.

"I—OH!" she screamed as he entered her hard and started to move in and out of her at a steady pace. She gripped the edge of the pool as she met each thrust that came her way. Feeling his strong hands gripping her hips, she found he was leaving marks. Her blood in the water, which she found oddly arousing. "G—Ga—GARFIELD!" she moaned as she came in the healing waters.

She found her tired body sitting on his lap, his hands caressing her breasts. He squeezed and tasted both, leaving the empath in pure bliss. It felt like she was floating on a cloud. She never wanted to come back down.

Changeling watched her peaceful face. Her eyes were closed, and she was concentrating on feeling the sensations he was giving her. She looked like an angel to and as she opened her eyes, he saw her love, lust, and happiness. "You're so beautiful Raven."

"You to Garfield," she said as she moved off his lap and disappeared under the water.

When her mouth came around his member, he didn't have to wonder anymore as she sucked him off under water. "R—RAVEN! G—GOD!" he groaned as his orgasm. He was catching his breath as Raven rose above the water and smiled at him. "Y—you are really good at that."

Raven wrapped her arms around his neck while his hands rested around her waist. She looked to see the sunrise. "Who knew we would actually get to do this?" said Raven as she rested her head on his chest.

"Yeah I mean I fantasized about you a lot but nothing compares to the real thing, to this," he said, rubbing her back with his bare hand. "I love you."

"I love you to Garfield," she said as they watched the sunrise together, knowing their future could be whatever they wanted it to be. They would go wherever their hearts led them.


End file.
